Branch: Troll of the Wildglades
by neomoon585
Summary: He was born to be a leader, he'll become a hero, and he'll live on as a legend. That is what Branch believed in as long as he protected his home. But when he was captured by strangers and dragged him away from all he knew and loved, will he ever return back home again? Join Branch on an unforgettable journey where he'll fight to be free once more and make new friends on the way.
1. The Birth of a Legend

**Hello again, everyone! :D**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of my third Trolls version film story:** _ ** **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades!****_ ** **I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the previous ones and that you have fun reading it**** ****and I do in writing it.**** _ ** **  
****_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Trolls characters except for the OC ones. I do have the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron movie which this story will be based on, though I don't know if it counts as owning it.**

 **FYI: 'Bold' indicates Branch's narration**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend** **  
**

* * *

The sun shone on top of the clear blue sky ever so brightly. Its bright yellow rays spreading out, giving a warm light for a beautiful day like today.

A great dragon zooms across the air so fast that it's almost a blur. His scales, the color of silvery white which glimmers like the river with pale periwinkle spots on his rump, the crest scales from head to tail are moderate cerulean, chest scales and tail tip are teal, and his wings are majestic and great like an angel's. He had two peach-colored, straight horns and arctic blue eyes. It flew just below a group of clouds shaped like creatures known for their singing, dancing, hugging, and most of all, for their happiness for their freedom: the trolls.

The land where this dragon and the trolls live in is a beautiful, peaceful, and unspoiled land where every creature lives in harmony and safety. It's beyond any contact of civilization or unknown strangers that might arrive there. The water is purely clean, the green grass bends gracefully in the wind, the trees all stood tall and firm, and everyone lives happily and carefree as if there was no danger. This land is what the creatures called the Wildglades. It is known for its many open areas within the woodlands where grassy meadows are located under the canopy of deciduous tress such as aspen and alder.

The dragon flew so gracefully and majestically throughout the sky, flying over a valley where some fields of flowers were near a river. Once over the river, it playfully dipped its paw into the water, taking a drink of some water while he has a chance, and flew higher once he's done. He happily flew across the field where he reached some giant rocks along the way.

Now, one may think the dragon is the hero of the story. He's not, but he knows the hero for sure, or at least, he will very soon.

 **"** _ **The story that I'm about to tell you cannot be found in a book and not even in a scrapbook like what my kind makes. They say the history of the glades was written from the songs of the rainbow trolls. But it's never been told from the heart of one. At least, not until now."**_

On the rocks, beetles, insects, and reptiles are found either sunbathing in the sun rays or even strolling around the rocks. The dragon flew over the creatures, paying no mind to them at all.

In an instant, we reached a waterfall where there are rapids just after it. Near the rapids, a mother Eninac (wolf like creatures with colorful fur) was teaching her two cubs how to fish near the water's edge. She managed to swipe her claw into the water and out came a fish and landed on the ground. The pups immediately grabbed the fish as they tugged it back and forth between themselves while their mother happily watched.

 **"** _ **I was born here, in this place that would come to be called 'The Olden Glades'. But to my kind, the land was ageless. It had no beginning and no end. No boundary between the earth and sky."**_

Later on, we see a view of some wetlands and swamps, surrounded by trees, marshes, and mud while being shroud by a light fog. In the waters, a group of alligators swam calmly while the others rested on the banks. No matter where you go, you will never experience a healthy environment untouched by the outside world such as this one. The wildlife here live without fear and worry. Big or small, all creatures live with one another in symbiotic ways and treat each other respectfully.

 **"** _ **Like the misty fog in the swamps, we belonged here. We would always belong here."**_

Finally, the scene jumps back to our dragon friend flying over some beautiful trees in all shapes and sizes and also, full of life. It was actually a sacred grove located inside a beautiful forest. The trees stood proudly around the area, various creatures such as insects and critters walked across the branches, and flying animals such as butterflies and hummingbirds all flew through the trees.

 **"** _ **They say the rainbow troll is the spirit of the Glades. Whether the Glades was won or lost in the end, you'll have to decide for yourself. But the story I wanna tell you is true. I was there, and I remember. I remember the sun and the sky and the wind calling my name... in a time when the rainbow trolls lived freely."**_

In an instant, a group of trolls jumped through the tree tops across the branches, laughing and hollering from the fun they're having. Below them, another group of trolls ran out of sheer freedom. Some even skated across the grass or on uprooted roots in their homemade skateboards or blades, others swung across some thick vines across the air. They all ran until they reached a lake and jumped into the water for a swim. The ones traveling in the trees manages to reach the tops and enjoyed the sweet breezes of the wind blowing through their hair, swaying them back and forth.

The trolls in all colors and ages enjoyed their days like they do every day. They played together, sang together, danced, ran, and even hugged. With freedom, they have no limits or fear. These trolls are the Rainbow trolls and they live together as a clan known as the Glade Clan. They live in prosper in their village where they live in pod-like homes above the trees like treehouses while others prefer on the ground, living in underground burrows or pods as well.

Like all clans, they are led by their leaders and the Glade Clan is no different and there begins our story.

* * *

 _" **My story started with my father. My father's name was Wood and he was the great leader of our clan. He loves us all dearly as if each troll was his own child, besides me, of course."**_

The clan lived peacefully under the watchful eye of their leader: a green troll with cobalt blue hair and green eyes named Wood. He wore reddish brown pants, dark blue shirt, and a teal bandanna. He stood on top of a thick branch which he could overlook the others and the distance makes it easier to spot danger.

Wood is known for his strength, courage, fairness, and agility. He needs to in order to protect his people from any danger that might come to harm them. All he wants is for his people and family to be safe and hoped for many happy days ahead.

And speaking of a happy day, on an early morning, that day will be his happiest and he didn't realized it until now.

"Wood!"

Wood twitched his ears when he heard his name being called. A troll with orange skin, scarlet red hair, and amber eyes came to him, panting from all the running he did.

"Alder, what's wrong? Is there danger in our home?" Wood asked worriedly.

"No, Wood. It's...It's time!" Alder exclaimed as he jumped.

"Time?" Wood wondered until he remembered. "You mean now?! Lead me there!"

Without hesitation, both trolls ran towards Wood's pod: a giant pod that's blue and light green. Behind them, some trolls managed to follow them, wondering what's all the fuss about.

Wood entered his home and stood anxiously as he saw his mother, Rosiepuff, helping a beautiful teal troll with pink hair and sky blue eyes give birth. The teal troll, who is known as Primrose and is also Wood's wife, was taking deep breaths in rhythm while being supported by a mountain of pillows behind her as two trolls held her hands, comforting her. Her face all covered in sweat and her hair was uncombed and messy from the stress of being in labor.

"That's it, Primrose. Easy does it," Rosiepuff instructed her to relax and to remain calm.

"Is she gonna be okay, mother?" Wood asked worriedly as he rushed over to Primrose.

"She's just in pain, my son. But she'll be fine once the baby's out," Rosiepuff assured him. Still, Wood couldn't help but feel worried for his dear mate.

Primrose gasped as she felt the contractions giving her pain as she let out a cry. "Can you see the baby?" She grunted.

"No, not yet, but you're doing great, sweetie," Rosiepuff coaxed her. "Just a few more pushes. The baby can only do half as much if you don't push."

Outside, various trolls gathered around the pod. They've heard the news of Wood's baby about to be born and began to wonder what he or she be like. Yet, judging from the screams coming from Primrose, even they became concerned for the soon-to-be mother and hoped for the well being of the two.

She pushed as hard as she could before she fell back, panting in exhaustion. Her husband smiled and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth.

"You're doing really well, my flower," said Wood. "I know it hurts and I know you're tired, but you're strong. You can do it. Just try again. For me."

"With you by my side, I have strength," Primrose huffed. Once more, she closed her eyes and pushed. She gave it all she had left, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Rosiepuff smiled at the sight of the baby being halfway out. "Just one more push," She continued. Primrose did as she was told and with a final push, the baby was finally out as it slid into Rosiepuff's arms.

Primrose fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. The silence surrounded them was replaced by a high pitched wailing. Primrose panted and opened her eyes. With a smile, she tiredly lifted herself up to see the miracle. Wood gasped and grinned widely at the sight of his newborn in his mother's arms. The infant was beautiful!

With a warm smile and tears in her eyes, Rosiepuff said, "It's a beautiful little boy!"

The parents smiled as Wood hugged his wife, giving her small kisses on her forehead. "You did it, my dear. We have a son!"

"We do, don't we?" Primrose replied, with tears in her eyes.

Once the baby's all cleaned up, Rosiepuff wrapped him in a fuzzy green blanket and passed over her grandson to his parents. Primrose held him close to her chest, kissing his head. The baby calmed down in his mother's embrace and blinked up at her. The baby's eyes were big and as blue as the sky. He inherited his mother's beautiful teal skin and his father's cobalt blue hair. He looked up confusingly, but when his vision cleared up, he saw his loving parents gazing at him with warm smiles, all the pain forgotten. The baby cooed as he reached his arms up.

Wood caressed the baby's cheek and his son responded in nuzzling it. Wood realized that his people might want to welcome his son to the world. He stood up and opened the door where the trolls waited for the results.

"My trolls, it's a boy! We have a beautiful, blue troll of a son!" Wood declared proudly.

All the trolls cheered, gave their congratulations to the new father, and jumped for joy, knowing that not only did they have a new member to the clan but a new heir as well. Wood shushed them softly, not wanting to scare the baby inside. He allowed them to come and see him inside. One by one the trolls came to see the newborn, but they made sure not to overcrowd the baby and his mother. Once they saw the baby, they oohed and awed and even smiled.

"Aw! He's so beautiful!" A female purple troll exclaimed, clenching her hands together.

"Isn't he cute?" Another troll cooed.

"I wanna see the baby!" A trolling whined. Luckily for him, his father gave him a lift and put him on his shoulder where his child could see the baby clearly.

The little baby watched curiously at the trolls before him. There were all happy for him and he managed to make a small smile as he babbled happily, earning some awes from the crowd.

"We must choose a name for the new prince," Alder proclaimed. "Suggestions, anyone?"

"Yes, it should be something distinguished, I think," an older troll babbled on. "Something worthy for the prince of the Glade clan. Perhaps Rowan... or Storm."

"Sycamore sounds regal for me," a male troll with glasses suggested.

The baby hiccuped. He shook his little head, not liking any of the names being suggested for him. "Bah! Bra...Bran!"

Primrose chuckled at his son's attempt to name himself or maybe speak. She tried to guess what he's trying to say. "You know, I think our son wants to be named...Branch. I think Branch would be nice."

"Oh yes! That sounds lovely!" Rosiepuff agreed.

"And it's a small yet strong name," Wood nodded. "It's perfect for our son. Don't you agree?"

The trolls nodded in agreement, some even clapped their hands happily. It looks like they all agree with the name decision.

Rosiepuff giggled. "My, my. Barely an hour old and the boy's already helping our family make decisions just like a leader."

Wood held his son and gently lifted him up for all to see. "Our son and future heir to the clan: Branch!" Everyone cheered along loudly, which slightly surprised little Branch. Wood chuckled and told his son, "It's all right, Branch. That's the traditional family welcome, just for you."

Branch smiled as he nuzzled his father lovingly which Wood returned. "I love you, Branch. We all do."

 _Here I am_

 _This is me  
I come into this world so wild and free_

 _Here I am_

 _So young and strong  
Right here in the place where I belong_

He then placed his son on the end of the bed. Surprisingly, he then began crawling towards his mother, only to softly fail at first. But he rose up and manages to reach his mother who grabs him lovingly.

 _It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

Rosiepuff then handed Primrose a bottle for him to feed. They usually gather milk from other animals they raise in their small corrals. Branch saw the bottle and began drinking the warm, fresh milk from it, enjoying its sweet taste. Even making a small bubble after he burped it out, making the others laugh.

 _It's a new day in a new land  
And it's waiting for me  
Here I am_

* * *

-Six Years Later-

 _" **Everything was new and exciting and boy, did I have a lot to learn. But the older I got, the more determined I was that nothing would stand in my way."**_

A few years after he's born, little Branch, now six years old and sporting brown shorts with a green suspender, grew and learned everyday. He was a fast runner, even faster than the other children. He could climb, jump, and even use his hair to swing around the village.

He had great teachers in his parents and grandmother, with a few others as well. He was keen in learning new stuff in how to be a troll and in how to be a leader.

Wood taught him about the territories and their boundaries and even to use his hair correctly like a whip. Primrose taught him how to sing and dance. Whenever he sang, all who heard him stopped what they were doing and listened in. They admired his beautiful angelic voice, even his grandmother said that it was like an angel's. Rosiepuff even taught him how to respect all life and to treat the creatures with respect and love.

 _Oh, It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

Branch took all those lessons in, but his youthful and adventurous spirit can get the best of him. Like the time he was playing in the rain, jumping on puddles and sliding on the mud. One such attempt sent him sliding so fast that he didn't stop and when he saw his family and other trolls in front of him, he used his hair to turn the other way, however, he ended up spraying mud on everyone else.

 _Yeah, It's a new day in a new land  
And it's waiting for me  
Here I am _

Wood and Primrose loved their son dearly, but at times, he can be a handful. Branch is young and strong and will someday become the new leader when the time comes. But until then, he will enjoy being a kid, even if it meant getting into some mischief on the way.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! So, what do you think so far? Good? Hope so! I just love writing adaptations of my favorite movies with my favorite trolls and characters!  
**

 **Song Credit: "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	2. A Mother's Bravery

**Here's chapter 2!  
**

 **I apologize for any delay. My job keeps me busy and tired. But I haven't forgotten this story, so each chapter might take a while. I appreciate your loyalty and patience so I hope this will make it up to you!**

 **Warning: this chapter may have some strong and sad scenes near the end that might make you cry.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ABBA1906 - Yeah, I thought my two of my favorite Dreamworks movie in one story would be quite an idea for a story. I'm glad you agree.**

 **TheSnackPack - I'm sure you will just as I do and everyone else. Stay tuned for the rest!  
**

 **Reby Montana - I know, Branch is cute in that chapter and in all forms he come as. I will continue and hopefully, I write it well for all of you.  
**

 **Black Raider - Thanks, friend. Yeah, most kids at that age do tend to be a handful but hey, what can we do but guide them and prepare them for the future whatever it may bring.  
**

 **mikaela2015 - That's great! I also love the songs from that movie and I listen to them constantly.**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I appreciate your thoughts, thank you, my friend. And there would be more to come, just not as fast as I would like them to be.**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 2: A Mother's Bravery** **  
**

* * *

It was the height of summer in the Wildglades. The sun shone brightly in the clear sky, making the morning hotter than an egg on a sidewalk. It's days like this where all the creatures would rather stay in the shade or try to find ways to keep themselves cool.

A bright, shiny day like today was a great opportunity to spend outdoors, especially for swimming which is what our Glade clan were doing. Wood led the trolls to a lake where they went in to have fun in the fresh, cool water. Many families were already in the water, splashing and squirting each other. The kids doused their friends and themselves with the water while other trolls would rather relax and rest near the banks.

Wood took this chance to play with his dear wife and son while Rosiepuff stayed on the shore, keeping an eye on them with a warm smile. Branch was a great swimmer which he could use to his advantage to avoid his parents' splashes. Primrose luckily manages to grab Branch in her grip before he could escape and then tickled his sides, making him laugh so hard. Suddenly, they became completely drenched by a mysterious wave. Primrose and Branch's hair were soaked, no longer straight up and their clothes were wet as well. They turned and saw Wood, looking suspiciously innocent, but judging from his slightly wet hair, the two realized that he's the culprit.

Primrose and Branch smirked cunningly. She gave her son a nod of approval which he understood. He then sucked a huge quantity of water into his mouth but didn't swallow. Wood noticed Branch walking closer and in a sprint, ran away from him as Branch followed behind. Branch sprinted to his father's path, preventing his escape until he slipped and fell on his back with his father playfully pinning him. However, Branch successfully squirted the water from his mouth onto Wood's face. The little troll laughed so hard as did Primrose.

"That's very good, my son. He's got what he deserved!" Primrose said triumphantly.

"Dad's all wet!" Branch pointed with a chuckle.

Wood shook himself and said with a laugh. "You little squirt! You're a sneaky little troll! Aren't you, my boy?" He lifted his son into the air.

"Dad! Let go!" The teal trolling chuckled as his father puts him down gently and tousles his hair.

"Hey, Branch!" Branch turned to see three trollings a few feet away from him and his family.

Two of them are a pair of twin girl trolls. The elder twin is named Satin, a pink troll with blue eyes and wearing a simple dress which was half sky blue and half pink while her sister, Chenille, is blue with purple eyes wearing a dress similar to her sister's only the colors are inverted. Both of them has their blue, purple, and pink hair conjoined together. The third trolling was a giraffe-like Troll with fuzzy red and pink stripey fur, four light blue legs, blue hair and eyes, and a green hat. He is called Cooper and together with the twins, they are a few of Branch's close friends in the clan.

"Hi, guys!" Branch waved.

"Come play with us!" Satin motioned him to them.

Branch nodded and looked at his parents. "Can I go play with them, Mom and Dad?"

"Go have fun, my son," Wood told him.

"I will! Thanks. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"Don't go too far, okay?" Primrose warned him.

"I won't!" Branch obeyed as he ran off to join his friends. "I love you!"

"And we love you too, Branch!" Primrose replied as Wood places an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, my dear, I believe our son is destined for great things. Branch is brave and strong, especially at heart."

"Just as long as he's happy and safe, Wood. That's enough for me," Primrose softly said as they both happily watched their son play with his friends.

* * *

Branch was happily playing by the banks of the lake, building castles out of mud and sand with the other children while the adults either rested or swam in the water.

Joining him in the castle building were the last two of his friends: Biggie, a big, plump, trolling with dark blue skin and light teal hair. He has blue eyes, a big pink nose, and wears purple pants with two green suspenders that are crossed over; and Fuzzbert, a trolling whose body is not visible because of his light green hair except for his two orange legs and feet.

Once he's finished with his castle, he jumps into the water to join the rest of his friends who were splashing and laughing in their fun. "Here I come, everybody!"

Not far, Wood, Primrose, Rosiepuff, and Alder stood on a small hill which overlook the area and the clan. They enjoyed seeing all the happiness and fun the trolls were having, but even so, a leader must keep a lookout for any sense of danger, no matter what they might be, at least, that's what Wood believes.

Primrose sighed as she wiped her forehead, removing some sweat drops caused by the heat. She looked up at the hot, blinding sun. "It's so hot. I need some water."

"I agree. I'll come with you," Rosiepuff tagged along as the the two girls headed to the edge of the lake to drink.

Wood smiled at his mate, but then, he became alert. He felt something was off. He scanned the area.

"Is there something wrong, Wood?" Alder wondered.

"Alder, I sense danger," Wood said worriedly.

"Now that you've mentioned it, so do I," Alder agreed.

"The other parents seemed so uneasy, despite the children having fun," Wood noticed.

"I'll prepare the elders. We should be ready for anything," Alder went off, leaving Wood alone.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the trolls, there were being watched by one of their dangerous enemies. Hiding in the trees was a group of trolls known as the Fire trolls from a rival tribe. The fire trolls are recognized by their red tattooed markings on their skins, fiery detailed clothing, and iron weapons such as spears and daggers. They have been enemies of the Glade clan ever since Wood drove them away from their territory after attempting to steal their land.

Their leader was a red troll with scarlet hair and yellow at the end of it, orange eyes, and a scar over his left cheek. He had various tattoos on his body and wore only an orange kilt, iron bracelets, and a headband. He is called Burn and he spied on the fun loving trolls and then glanced at Wood who watched from his hill.

"There he is! Shall I get him, Burn?" One of his loyal trolls, a copper skinned troll with blond hair and brown eyes asked.

"No, Talon. He'll be the last to suffer. We'll teach him to keep us getting back our land!" Burn growled. "Our target is his heart: his family. And we'll start with something small."

* * *

Meanwhile, Branch swam around peacefully, that is until Cooper bursts out of the water and spit out water onto his face. "Hey!" Cooper laughed and escaped underwater. "Oh yeah?"

He swam after the llama troll, but he lost him. He then saw a trail of bubbles heading his way. Branch drank the water into his mouth and prepared to squirt at Cooper, only it wasn't Cooper.

"Branch?" Satin and her sister appeared before him. Branch, realizing that it wasn't his target, swallowed the water before he could squirt at them. He chuckled innocently.

"Hi, Satin. Chenille. I thought that you two were..."

"Cooper?" They answered simultaneously with smirks on their faces.

"Yes!"

"We know. He's gotten us a couple of times already," Chenille said, looking for Cooper at the same time.

"Come on. Let's get him!" Branch said, determined to get some payback to their hilarious friend.

The three of them swam ahead until they came across a big rock. Thinking that their friend was behind the rock, they quietly snuck behind it, but when they checked, Cooper wasn't there. They scratched their heads, wondering where did Cooper went.

"CANNONBALL!"

A huge splash was heard and drenched the young trolls. They shook themselves from the water as Cooper bursts out of the water, laughing at their state. "Got ya!"

"Cooper! You little sneak!" Satin cried while she dried her hair.

"You should have seen your faces when I splashed you!" Cooper laughed.

"You mean like this?" Branch then splashed Cooper, wetting his fur. "Got ya!"

"Hey, no fair, Branch!"

"What's the matter, Coop? Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" Branch smirked as he swam to him and then poked his nose. "Tag, you're it!" Branch then swam away from the three, laughing on the way.

"Not for long. Get back here!" Cooper said, chasing him. The twins followed behind. The three managed to get out of the water and ran ahead. They followed Branch into the trees away from the lake.

"Branch! You're going too far!" Satin called out, but no answer came. They looked around. The sky was becoming darker as gray clouds began forming around the sun. The trees looked kind of creepy, making the trolls a little nervous.

"Branch, this isn't funny!" Cooper seriously said, not liking this. But all they heard were his laughs echoing around. They listened on as Cooper moved forward. "Come on, cut it out! This isn't funny anymore!" He didn't see the teal trolling anymore as every second that goes by, they became more scared than ever. "Branch, cut it out!"

"BOO!" Branch appeared out of nowhere, scaring his friends.

"AHH!" Cooper screamed as did the twins. Cooper shook from fright and was so startled that it caused him to poop out cupcakes. "Aw, you scared the cupcakes out of me! What did you do that for?!"

"I can't believe you fell for that! You're still it!" Branch laughed like the little kid he is.

"Oh, just wait til I get my paws on you! Get back here!" Cooper growled as he chased Branch around the twins broke up their playing.

"Guys, please stop! I know you're having fun, but..." Satin started.

"...we're far from the lake and our clan. We should head back," Chenille finished. "Like now."

"Don't be such scaredy trolls!" Branch bragged. "There's nothing scary here. What are you afraid of?"

"Oh, you should be. Especially when we're involved."

The children suddenly turned and gasped in fear when they saw Burn and his trolls coming out from the trees and walking towards them.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? A group of little kids away from their mommies and daddies. Isn't that unfortunate?" Burn commented as the trolls came towards. The kids huddled together while Branch stood in front of them, trying to act brave. "Where are your families, little ones?"

"Our mommy said that we shouldn't talk to strangers," Satin said nervously.

"But we're not strangers. Well, not to your family, anyway," Burn said in a friendly voice. He turned to Branch. "You're a brave one. What's your name, boy?"

"Who wants to know?" He asked sternly.

"My, how silly of me. My name is Burn. I'm a... friend of the Glade clan leader, Wood," He properly introduced himself.

"You know my dad?" Branch was curious about that.

"Your dad? So, you must be Wood's son and that would make you..."

"The future leader!" Branch snapped. "And the name's Branch to you!"

"My, my. We have a strong mouth here. My boy, I would like nothing more than to greet an old friend. Think you could help me have a little reunion with your father?" Burn coyly said.

Branch became suspicious of Burn. He noticed his men circling around them like vultures on their prey. He saw their weapons on their waists and hands. If this is a friendly greeting, why bother bringing weapons?

 _'They're lying. They are not our friends,'_ he thought to himself. He then looked to his friends. "On my signal, run back to the clan," he whispered to them which they quietly nodded. Branch then faced Burn. "Okay, Burn. I'll take you to Dad." He then stretched his hand to him. However, as Burn reached for his hand, Branch used his hair and swept dust and sand right into the fire trolls' faces, blinding them.

"RUN!" Branch yelled. At Branch's signal, the trollings sprinted into a run.

"After them!" Burn ordered. The fire trolls chased after them.

"Help!" The twins cried out.

"Mom, Dad, HELP!" Branch yelled. The children ran as they hid inside a thorn barrier, hoping to have given the bad guys the slip.

* * *

By the lake, Primrose saw the clouds. By the looks of it, there might be rain on the way. She went to find Branch, but she didn't see him on the banks or in the water. "Branch? Branch!" She called out, but no answer came. "Branch!" She became worried. She then ran back to Wood. "Wood!"

Wood turned to his wife and by the look on her face, he knew something was wrong. "Primrose, what's wrong?"

"It's Branch! I can't find him anywhere!" She said worriedly.

"He must be around here. He couldn't have gotten far," Wood assured him. "We'll find him." Suddenly, they heard bird cries coming from the forest and even heard Branch's echoes, though barely.

"Wood!" Alder then came to him, panting heavily. "There's trouble! One of the scouts discovered Fire trolls in the trees!"

"What?! How many?" Wood asked.

"About five or six. But we need to evacuate to safety," Alder declared.

Wood then turned to Rosiepuff. "Mother, you and Alder warn our clan to leave and head for home. I'll go with Primrose in search for our son. Go! Now!"

"Right! Be careful, my son!" Rosiepuff nodded and hurried off with Alder. The two trolls ran to the clan and alerted them of the danger. "Everyone, round up the children! Head for cover! Quickly!"

The trolls took head of the order. They got up from their rest and stopped their fun to run away. The parents quickly gathered their children, who are oblivious to the sudden danger they might be in. They were snatched by their mothers and fathers as they escaped the lake.

"Everyone, follow my mother and Alder!" Wood ordered the clan which they obeyed. "Come on, let's go find Branch!"

Primrose nodded as she and Wood ran towards the forest while calling out to their son. "Branch? Branch!"

"Branch!" Wood called out. They hope that he isn't in any danger.

* * *

The children panted quietly as they heard the enemy heading towards them. "That sneaky boy couldn't have gone far! I want him alive if I want to get his father!" Burn's angry voice was heard from outside the barrier.

"Go. Quietly," Branch whispered to them as he and his friends tiptoed through the thorns. "This way."

"Let's just go already!" Cooper ran ahead terrified.

"Cooper, wait!" Branch cried out as they followed Cooper.

"There they go!" The kids heard the fire trolls and ran faster than ever. A sudden spear shot near their hairs. The girls screeched in terror and when Branch tried to catch up, his suspender got caught in one of the thorns. He became stuck in place. He tried to break loose but he couldn't. As he heard the fire trolls coming to him, he removed a thorn near him and hid it behind his back. Burn grabbed Branch with his hair and glared at him.

"That was a nice trick. Too bad it didn't last long."

"I've got plenty of them!" Branch then took out the thorn and jabbed it into his left eye! Burn yelled in agony and anger, dropping Branch to the ground. Branch tried to escape, but the other trolls held him down, preventing his escape. "MOM! DAD! HELP!" He cried out, hoping for his parents to hear him.

"Keep him there and leave his face clear!" Burn snarled as his left side bled from his eye. "I won't kill you... yet! But what I am going to do is leave a mark you'll never forget, boy!" He then brought a dagger to the boy's face. He whimpered as the blade glimmered.

Suddenly, Burn was shoved off by a pink hair being whipped at him. Burn crashed into the ground as the others turned to see an angry Primrose and a furious Wood running to them. "Take your hands off my son!" Wood yelled as he whipped the fire trolls off of Branch.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Branch happily cried as he ran to his mother's arms.

"Are you alright, Branch?" Primrose asked.

"I'm okay."

Burn shook himself from the attack. Wood stood in front of his family. "Burn! I thought I told you before to get out of my territory!"

"Oh, believe me. I will, once you're out of the picture!" Burn took out his dagger.

Wood growled. "Instead of facing me, you went after my own son?! You made a grave mistake because now you've ticked me off, you coward!"

Burn snarled and attacked Wood. Both trolls faced off while Primrose and Branch were surrounded by Talon and the others. Primrose grabbed a long branch and swatted the trolls away. Then she shoved Burn off of Wood, whom he had pinned down. Wood had gained a deep cut on his arm from the fight as well as some scrapes. She then pulled Wood up and handed Branch to him.

"Take our son and run away! I'll hold them off long enough for you two to escape!" Primrose said.

"Mommy!" Branch whimpered.

"No! I can't leave you!" Wood disagreed. "I won't!"

"You must! You're our leader and our son is the heir. The clan needs you both!" Primrose argued.

"But we need you more!" Wood said sadly. Primrose smiled and then kissed him on the lips which he returned.

"Go!" Primrose said after their kiss broke. "Please!"

"Mom, no!" Branch cried. Wood looked sadly and then held Branch in his arms and ran off. Primrose exhaled deeply and faced her enemies.

"No one lays a hand on my family! I won't hesitate to give my life for my husband or my son!" She declared as the enemies charged at her.

Wood ran fast as he could while Branch struggled in his arms. "Dad, let me go! Stop! I want to go back and help Mom!"

"No, Branch! I can't take you back. It's too dangerous! You'll only be in the way," Wood said. Branch's eyes became misty from the tears that were forming. He clenched his eyes. "Going back would mean ignoring her pleas. Your mother wanted it this way. It's for the good of our clan!"

Branch could only tighten his grip on his father. Tears began falling as he cried. "No, it can't be! Mother! No, No! MOMMY!"

* * *

The sky was completely dark, threatening to rain any second now. Thunder thudded and lightning flashed through the clouds which the Glade clan could see. Everyone waited for their leader and his family to return safely.

The clan managed to leave the lake safely. Satin, Chenille, and Cooper managed to escape unharmed and found their parents. They waited together, alongside Biggie and Fuzzbert, and hoped for Branch's safety. Rosiepuff and Alder were on lookout for any of their friends. Luckily, Alder spotted movement towards them. It was Wood and he has Branch!

"Look!" He pointed out. Rosiepuff gasped as she ran towards her son. "What happened? Is Branch alright?"

"He's fine," Wood panted. "Look after him until I return. I must go back for Primrose!" He gently handed Branch to his grandmother.

"Dad, don't go!" Branch pleaded.

"I'll be back, I promise," Wood assured his son and kiss his forehead gently. He then hurried back to help his mate.

After running back to the lake, he suddenly heard a cry only he could recognize. "Primrose!" He quickly headed towards the trees. The rain started to fall heavily and thunder clapped into the sky. He huffed as he ran until he finally reached the fire trolls. The fire trolls, except Burn, became stunned and slightly frightened by Wood's appearance.

Burn and Wood stared until Burn slightly shifted his gaze to his right. Wood followed and when the lightning flashed, it revealed Primrose on the ground, still. She had a deep, bleeding gash going from her left shoulder towards her heart area. Wood's eyes widened in horror and shock and when he faced Burn, his eyes show only fury.

Wood charges at them. One troll went after him, only for Wood to punch his stomach and grabs his dagger which he used to stab his gut, killing him. Another fire troll came to defend his leader, only for Wood to slash his neck and then tackled Burn. They fought in a vicious sword fight, earning some scratches from each other. When their blades clashed, Burn taunted. "If I haven't killed you today, I will come back to get the rest of your clan. Your home will be taken from you and your son, he'll be squealing in my grasp as you watch him suffer!"

"NO!" Wood roared as he shoves him off. They fought in the rain while the others watched nervously. They never seen such ferocity in the Glade clan Leader before, but seeing that his wife was mortally wounded, it's no wonder he's in a rage. When Wood seemed to get the upper hand, Burn kicks him back towards the thorn barrier where Branch used to hid.

"You think you're so brave now? It seems that you're so desperate to die like your weak mate," Burn then came running towards him with his dagger in hand, going for the killing strike.

Wood panted and whispered. "You're right. I'm not brave. But my wife was the bravest troll I've ever known!" Suddenly he grabs the spear near him that was thrown before during Branch's escape and thrust it at Burn's heart. Burn choked, blood leaking from his mouth. He gasped until he dropped dead in the ground. Wood stood up, panting heavily. He glanced at Talon and the other survivors with a glare.

"This is my home. This was my father's land. This is my land and my son will rule it when his time comes! And his children will for generations to come! We'll protect it and our family with our very lives. Never... come... back!" Talon and the others nervously nodded. "Get out!" The fire trolls left and they never looked back as they ran into the forest, never to be seen again.

Suddenly, he heard gasps behind him. He looked back and ran to his mate who was barely alive. "Primrose! It's going to be alright."

"Wood, is that...you?" She managed to say.

"Yes. It's me, alright."

"Where's Branch?" She asked without a care for her own state.

"He's with my mother. Don't worry. I'll take you home," He carried her in his arms and walked back to the clan in the hard rain. "You got to hold on while you can!"

* * *

Wood gently held Primrose as they returned to the clan. There were many shocked gasps and worried whispers coming from the other trolls as they softly gathered around Wood and Primrose. He sat on his knees as he gently laid her down in his lap.

"You're going to be okay. I'll go get help," Wood offered, but Primrose held his hand as she shook her head.

"No, my dear. It's too late," She whispered as she shed heavy tears. Wood also shed his tears, knowing what Primrose is accepting right now.

"You can't leave us! Primrose, I need you. Do you hear me?!" Wood cried out in desperation. "Branch needs you!"

"Wood," she said weakly.

"Yes, Primrose?" He replied.

"Look out for our son. Take good care of Branch for me. Teach him to be a great leader like you and everything you know," Primrose struggled to speak as she was getting weaker. "Please. It is my last request."

"I... I will," Her husband agreed. "I promise you, Primrose. Branch will always be in my care."

"Oh, Wood. You've been the most wonderful husband, father, and leader of this clan, but most of all, you are my life. I love you with all my heart," she said lovingly with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, my love," Wood replied sadly before he closed in and shared a final kiss with her.

"Mommy?"

Both trolls looked up and saw Rosiepuff holding Branch's hand as they walked towards her. Branch let go of his grandmother and ran to his mother.

"Mom, get up! What's wrong, Mom?" He sadly whimpered. "Why won't you get up?"

"Come here, my child." Primrose blinked weakly at her only child. She stared sadly at her beloved child. She thought of the years she will miss as he grows up into the troll he will become. Her only regret is not being there to see it. Slowly, she extended her hand to Branch's cheek. "My beautiful Branch," she whispered as he held his mother's hand. "Mommy's not feeling so well, sweetheart. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you. You're only going to have your father and grandmother now."

"Mommy! Please, say you'll be alright!" Branch cried as his mother tried to speak.

"Branch... I won't last much longer. Soon, I will pass on."

"Noo! You can't die! I won't let you!" Branch cried as he shed heavy tears.

"Branch," His father consoled his crying son.

"No! I won't let her! Mommy! Stay with us. Please!"

Primrose softly smiled as she then pulled his head closer and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "My angel, when you grow up, you'll lead our clan. We've seen what a natural-born leader you are and there's no candidate better than you. Promise me to take care of your family and lead with pride and with all your loving heart."

"Yes, mommy," he sniffed through his tears. "I'll make you proud."

"Oh, Branch, you always do by just being my son," she cried as she pulled him for a hug. "Goodbye, my dear Branch. Be strong, my son...I love you with all my heart and I will always be with you. Always." And with that, she exhaled her very last breath. Her hand went limp and fell to the grass.

"Mommy?" Branch choked.

"Primrose," Wood whispered.

"Mommy! Don't go! Please, don't leave me!" Branch nudges his mother's lifeless body. But there was no response. Her eyes forever shut and her face looking as calm as the river. She was gone.

 _"_ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Branch pulled her body closer and started sobbing. Rosiepuff and Branch's friends all saw everything that happened from afar and sadly hung their heads low. Everyone else started to let their tears fall as well as the rain continued to fall on them.

No matter how hard Branch cried, sadly Primrose won't be coming back.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	3. Life Must Go On

**Here's chapter 3!  
**

 **Are you guys really excited for the "Trolls: The Beat goes on" animated series as I am? If you're a troll fan, it's obvious that you are! Just about a month to go!  
**

 **I know that this is a small chapter, but I'll update the next one soon enough. Maybe tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **atomochi - I'll try to update more often. I don't promise it will be fast, but I do promise that I'll try.**

 **ABBA1906 - After finding out that I've made you cry, it made me feel victorious in creating another great emotional scene. Believe me, it's not easy to make some people cry, no matter how sad the chapter may be. I'll do my best for the other chapters. Thanks!  
**

 **TheSnackPack -Good to know. It seems that I have a natural ability for creating strong emotional scenes.  
**

 **Reby Montana - I know that you're upset, but this is just a harsh lesson for Branch to learn. The only sad thing was that he had to experience it at such a young age. They will become strong together.  
**

 **mikaela2015 - Yeah, it's sad. But I'm glad that it's well written.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Well, any sight of tears, even if they haven't fallen, is enough for me. Sadly, she doesn't survive and I know that Spirit's mother did indeed stayed alive, but Rosiepuff is more fitted in that role due to her closeness to her favorite grandson. Spirit grew up without a father, so I thought Branch should grow up without a parent as well.  
**

 **riverajocabed1 - Yeah, bad things could happen to anyone, no matter the age they are. It's these dramatic experiences that can push us towards the future. Life can bring both good and bad things and either helps us to grow and learn more. Burn won't be coming back since Wood took him out himself. It's my favorite movie too and I know it by memory as well. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 3: Life Must Go On** **  
**

* * *

" _ **In an instant, my happy life was shattered. After seeing my dear mother die at the hands of our enemies, I found myself heartbroken, but I had to learn to move on, no matter how hard it was. At least, I wasn't going through it alone."**_

The rain had continued on through the night and the next morning, all the trolls held a funeral for their beloved leader's mate. The trolls build a basket for Primrose to lay in. Each troll placed a flower inside with her as a sign of respect and love for her.

The last to place their flower was Wood and his family. When it was Branch's turn, he stared at his mother's body sadly, not wanting to say goodbye. But with a little support from his grandmother Rosiepuff, he sadly placed his flower inside with his mother. After everyone finished giving their blessings and comforting words to the mourning family, they closed the basket lid and then buried her on top of a hill underneath a willow tree.

They build a wooden tombstone made from juniper wood with words on it which read _"Primrose, a great friend, loving mother, and loyal wife. May she live forever in our hearts."_

Wood then stood in front of everyone where he prepared his speech. He cleared his throat as he began. "Well, this isn't easy for me to do but she deserves to hear this. Primrose lived her life as she died: filled with love, courage, and hope. She was not only a great troll, but also a caring friend, a loving wife and mother, and a member of our family even before she married me. I loved her as she loved everyone here. She gave me wonderful things such as her songs and love, but the best thing she ever gave me was our beautiful son Branch whom I'll always watch over and protect him. We will always remember all she had done for us and we'll never forget her in return."

The other trolls stood up and sang melodic notes in respect for Primrose. Branch walked over to his mother's resting place and placed another flower on top of her grave. As he stared at her grave, he couldn't take it anymore and ran away sobbing.

Rosiepuff went after him and found him, crying alone on a stump. She noticed his color turning dull, but not grey. She came to his side and cradled him as he cried in her arms. "There, there, Branch. I'm here."

"It's not fair! Why did she stayed behind? She should have ran away with us!" Branch cried, heavy tears falling onto his grandmother's arms.

"Shh. Branch, I know it's hard, but your mother gave her life for you and your father. She did it because she loves you both. You see, my angel, this is all part of our life's journey. So you see, not all of us stay together at the end," Rosiepuff explained to him. "Even though life doesn't always give us what we want, many good things can happen as well. Sometimes when we least expect it."

"What do I do, Grandma?" He sniffed. "I miss her so much."

"And you'll always miss her, like we do. But she'll always be with you as long as you keep her memory alive by remembering the things she taught and shared with you. That way, you'll never be apart."

"Does the hurt...ever goes away?" Branch asked.

She understood his pain of losing someone she loved. When she lost her mate who was also Wood's father, Oak, from an illness, the others told her to forget about the past, but she didn't want to. She realized if it was hard for her, then she knows how hard it is for Branch. "I wish I could say yes," She admitted solemnly as she grabs his shoulders gently. "But it will get better for you in time. I promise." Branch embraced her in a tight hug as fresh tears began to flow.

* * *

Days had gone by and the trolls resumed to their daily lives. All except Branch. He kept himself distant from the other children. His mother's death impacted him so greatly that he hardly had fun since then and the pain never lessened. Rosiepuff and Wood tried to comfort him in any way, but even so, they knew Branch had to accept his mother's departure, no matter how much it hurts.

Branch loves his family so much, but his bond with his mother was so great that he believes that he'll never get over it. He didn't turn gray as a result, but his colors did turned slightly dull. Wood prayed and hoped that he'll return to his happy, cheerful self so that he'll get to enjoy the rest of his childhood before he grows up.

One day, the trolls returned to the lake for another day of watery fun. All the children played in the water, swimming and splashing each other. The twins, Cooper, Biggie, and Fuzzbert were having fun together. Cooper did various cannonballs and made waves that crashed his friends. Biggie floated on a giant lily pad with Fuzzbert kicking his legs while he swam in a backstroke. The twins laughed as Cooper splashed them, however, they stopped when they saw Branch slowly walking on the banks with a downed look. He would kick some rocks into the water or pull some weeds and cattails from the water.

The girls sighed sadly. They missed Branch playing with them but they understood the pain he's going through. Cooper then spat some water at them. "Not now, Cooper." They politely told him, not feeling like playing. The other children stopped and watched Branch walking by. Cooper, however, didn't want to stop and when he saw Branch, he grinned and dove underwater.

Branch saw another cattail in the water and walked towards it. But when he managed to pull it out, Cooper appeared from the water and suddenly squirted a gush of water into his face. The other children gasped worriedly while others groaned for Cooper's foolishness. Cooper only grinned, hoping to get some attention from the young trolling. Branch was all wet but he didn't show any emotions of anger or sadness. He then turned away, only to get some payback by squirting water right back to Cooper, causing him to fall back in the water.

All the children laughed as they quickly swam over to them. To their surprise, Branch was laughing happily. They joined together for a big hug, something that Branch himself felt like he needed. "Thanks, guys. I guess I needed a splash of reality."

"We understand what you went through, Branch..." Satin started.

"...but that doesn't mean that you have to go through with it alone," Chenille finished for her sister.

"Yeah, you got us!" Cooper added.

"We're here for you for anything!" Biggie said while Fuzzbert mumbled in agreement.

Branch felt happy to have such good friends to help him. He wiped his eyes before any fresh tears could fall and joined in their fun in the lake.

Wood and Rosiepuff saw the miraculous change in Branch and knew that everything's going to be alright once again. "It seems that Branch will be okay from now on," Rosiepuff said proudly.

"Yes, I can see that," Wood nodded and then sighed. "I just hope I can do a great job in raising him on my own."

"But you won't be alone. I'll be there to help you and to watch over Branch whenever you are busy. He has his friends for company, and also...Primrose, may she rest her soul, will be forever watching him and us from above," Rosiepuff said softly. "Branch is in good hands and you'll see. He'll do great things for our clan."

Wood nodded and knew that his mother was right about that. Mothers are always right.

* * *

Four years have passed and Branch, now 10 years old, was learning much more and growing smarter, braver, and more independent than ever. Still, his curiosity, sense of adventure, and some childish traits remains.

His friends and family has helped him grow and teach him over the years. Right now, it was winter and the whole Wildglades was covered with beautiful, glistening, white snow. There were icicles hanging from the branches and rocks, the trees had clumps of snow on them, and the lake was frozen.

The trolls were having some winter fun. The children had snowball fights, build snow forts and igloos, and even built snow trolls with their families. Satin and Chenille were making snow angels while Biggie and Fuzzbert built themselves a snow trolls.

Branch, however, was with Cooper on top of a hill, ready to slide down on his sled. When it comes to sledding, Branch is an expert. He loves to go fast and dodging some obstacles on the way. He usually races with Cooper to see which one of them is faster.

"Ready?" Branch said, wrapping a scarf around his neck and bracing himself to go down.

"Ready when you are," Cooper said.

"Then let's go!"

In an instant, they were off. The two trolls were racing each other down the hill as they slide down to the bottom. Branch did some awesome stunts and maneuvers while sliding down while Cooper tried to imitate them and complete against his friend's styles. Both of them made equally one of the kind stunts and left with no winner. They were having fun that they didn't notice their parents near them and ended up spraying them with snow.

When the children reached the bottom, they cheered and howled to the sky to express their happiness of their fun. They all laughed to their heart's content while they catch their breaths from the excitement.

Wood grinned sheepishly at the other snow covered trolls who glared at him. "Heh, the joys of being a parent." He cleared his throat and shook the snow of him as did everyone else.

Later on, the trolls all gathers beneath a tree where they would attempt to drink from the hanging icicles. Branch, being not tall enough, had a little trouble reaching the icicles. He only managed to get a few drops of water, but he wanted more.

He then ran ahead towards a huge icicle hanging from a cedar tree that was close enough for Branch to enjoy. He then licked it, causing his tongue to become stuck. "-uys! -elp! -'m ff-stuck!" Branch tried to speak which was clearly difficult with his tongue stuck to the ice. He pulled and pulled and moved side to side, until he managed to break the ice with a crack. As Wood led his clan ahead, they all stopped in surprise when they saw Branch prancing proudly with his head up and the icicle in his mouth. Wood groaned with slight amusement while Rosiepuff rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	4. Growing Up to be a Leader

**Here's chapter 4! Here's a Christmas treat for all my wonderful peers! Hope you all have a magnificent Christmas tomorrow!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider - It's hard for anyone to lose a dear parent like that and at such a young age as well. He's lucky to have his father, grandmother, and friends to help him get through it. Thanks!**

 **Patt - Well, he is a kid for now. Better act like his age while he still can. And happy birthday, kid!**

 **atomochi - LOL! Curiosity killed the cat or in this case, leads to trouble.  
**

 **ABBA1906 - Yeah, I just imagine myself in either their shoes or in that moment and try to capture the moment. It seems I worked well when it comes to handling feelings of others. I had to add the tongue scene. Every winter moment always has someone's tongue stuck to an icicle or pole. Glad you liked it!  
**

 **TheSnackPack -Good to know. It seems that I have a natural ability for creating strong emotional scenes.  
**

 **Reby Montana - He needs to be happy again. It helps him move on and he needs to enjoy the rest of his childhood. Yeah, the chapter was funny for me too!  
**

 **ThayetJade - Glad you like it! I had to add those words since they have quite a deep meaning of life. Disney will always be a part of me since they're so magical and some are quite realistic.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yeah, it took a few days, but thankfully, he has loyal and loving friends to help him. I always found that scene quite enjoyable and hilarious. Kids these days are just too innocent and slightly naive to these things. Just be thankful he didn't have to rip off his tongue. LOL!  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 4: Growing Up to be a Leader** **  
**

* * *

A few weeks of winter had passed and the first signs of spring had appeared, though there was still plenty of snow everywhere. Some patches of new spring grass can be seen from the uncovered ground, the icicles were starting to melt rapidly from the warm weather, and frozen lakes and ponds have melted greatly.

Branch was by a pond's shore, playing with his friends on the ankle high water. They were playing piggy in the middle with Cooper being the piggy. They tossed the ball back and forth, making the poor llama troll run back and forth with no success in getting the ball from his friends.

"Come on, guys! You're throwing the ball too high!" Cooper whined.

"Hey, you're the tallest one here. This shouldn't be a problem for you," Branch said.

"But Biggie's taller than me!" Cooper said, tossing his head.

"Technically, I'm the biggest. Hence my name," Biggie added.

"Same difference!"

Everyone chuckled. "Okay, Cooper. This one's for you. Heads up!" Branch then tossed the ball.

"I got it! I got it!" Cooper exclaimed excitingly, but as he tried to catch the ball, he headbutted it so hard that it landed far ahead of them. "Oops," Cooper muttered. His ears drooped.

Branch sighed. "I'll get it."

"We'll come with you!" Satin offered. The children all followed Branch as they ran across the shore. Branch saw the ball and he twirled his hair around like a lasso and grabs the ball out of the water. "Show off!" Satin playfully teased.

"Nothing to it," Branch remarked. "Well, all this playing is making me thirsty."

"Yeah, so do we," Chenille agreed. The other trollings nodded in agreement. Branch then walked to the edge and bent down to take a drink of the clear water. His friends imitated him as they all drank too. It wasn't long until the boys, except for Branch, started sending splashes to each other, laughing all the way. Branch rolled his eyes and resumed drinking.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind began to pick up which alerted the kids. "Wonder where this wind came from. The sky is clear as day," Biggie wondered as he shivered a little.

"Maybe it's the north wind. It's common in the winter," Satin said. Just them a huge, looming shadow covered them.

"Hey, what happened to the sun?" Chenille wondered confusingly. She then heard the sound of beating wings above them.

Curiously, the children all looked up. Their eyes rapidly widened in shock and fear of what they saw above them. They gasped and yelled. "RUN!"

"Mommy!" The twins turned back and headed towards their mother.

Branch stopped drinking. "What's wrong?!" He didn't received an answer as his friends stopped drinking and ran away fearfully to hide behind their families. "Guys?" He saw their terrified looks and shaking bodies as they hid behind their parents. He even saw the grown ups looking surprisingly and shocked. He wondered why are they like that.

He felt like a huge presence behind him and looked down beyond his feet. There he saw big, clawed feet and a silvery white snout of an unknown beast which snorted at him.

Branch bravely turned around to see a great majestic dragon behind him merely two feet away form him. His body was silvery white like the glimmering river with pale periwinkle spots on his rump, crest scales from head to tail are moderate cerulean, chest and tail tip are teal, and his wings are like an angel's. He had two peach-colored, straight horns with arctic blue eyes. Branch stared in awe at the creature which was bigger at him. He didn't know whether to run or to just stay still, wondering if he'll go away.

The dragon curiously stared at the young troll. He then moved his head closer, and then looked and sniffed Branch, who was still as a tree. He poke Branch gently with his nose which made Branch stiff a laugh. Seeing that this troll was brave and friendly, he then moaned at his face, blowing Branch's cobalt blue hair back.

Branch opened his sky blue eyes and smiled back. Branch then imitated his moan back to the dragon which earn him a smile from the big creature. The teal troll reached forward and petted the creature with his hand. "You're a friendly dragon, aren't you? My name is Branch. What's your name?"

When the dragon was about to respond, he winced slightly. Branch then looked down to his feet. He saw that his front leg had a bleeding cut. "Oh, you're hurt!" He walked towards the leg. Judging the wound, it wasn't deep but yet it still hurt the creature. "You probably got scratched while flying around I bet." Branch looked around and grinned. "Wait here."

The troll ran to the woods. The dragon turned his head confusingly, wondering where the troll was going. After a few minutes, Branch came back with some items he brought from the woods. "I promise to help you, but it might sting a little. May I?"

The dragon glanced at his eyes. They show promise, compassion, and even bravery. He trusted the boy and then laid down for him to tend the cut. Branch smiled and then went to work. Branch used a wad of moss to soak it with water in order to clean the blood. Then he took out some cobwebs and placed it on the cut. "This will help stop the bleeding." He then squish some purple berries onto a leaf and took some. "These berries are known to speed healing. You'll be better in no time." Later, he wrapped a big leaf around the berries to prevent them from being washed away, but the leaf wasn't strong enough to keep it in place. He stroke his chin and pondered how he'll keep it in place. Branch grabs his suspender unknowingly until he felt it. He stared at it and came up with an idea. With a sharp stone, he cuts the strap off of his pants and tied it around the leaf, keeping it in place.

"There you go. That feels better now, doesn't it?" Branch said proudly.

The dragon moved his leg and paced around. When it didn't hurt anymore, he turned to Branch and gave him various licks in gratitude.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay! Stop! That tickles!" Branch laughed as he wiped his face. "Hey, you still need a name." He was deep in thought of a good name for him. "Um...let's see..." Branch then looked up to the clear sky. "Yes, I got it. Your name...will be Sky! Because you're free to roam the sky of our land. What do you think, Sky?" The dragon responded with a nuzzle and a purr to Branch's face. "It's nice to meet you, too, Sky."

"Branch!"

Branch heard Rosiepuff calling him. He turns around and saw Wood and Rosiepuff with soft smiles on their faces. They, alongside the clan and his friends, have seen all that Branch did for Sky for he has earned the trust of a noble animal and formed a bond with him. "Come on, son. It's time to go!" Wood motioned him to return.

"Okay!" Branch called out. "Guess it's time for me to go home. Sky, do you think we're friends?" Sky then pushed his forehead gently to Branch's. Branch, realizing Sky's acceptance of their new friendship, returned the gesture. "Yeah, I think so, too. Well, hope to see ya soon!" He ran up to his father and grandmother happily. "Dad, Grandma! Did you see? Did you see me help the dragon, I mean, Sky?"

"We saw everything, my dear," Rosiepuff said softly. "You sure have a caring heart, just like your mother."

"Yes. And you truly are destined for great things, my son," Wood patted his shoulder which Branch beamed in return. "Let's go home."

Branch nodded and followed them, but not before he heard a roar. He looked back and saw Sky flying in the air, sending a farewell to the troll who became his new friend.

"Good luck, Sky! And you'll see! I'll be the best troll leader ever!" He then waved to the dragon who roared again and for the fun, Branch roared back in response. Branch declared his oath for all to hear and that has been kept to this day.

* * *

 **-14 years Later -**

Years had passed since then and Branch grew up into a fine, handsome, and strong adult. He still wore his brown patched up pants, but now he added a leafy green vest with it, a blue bracelet, and a necklace with a dragon scale on it, given to him by his dragon friend Sky. It has been 18 years since his mother's death and now Branch has reached the age of 24 and has become more mature, responsible, cautious, but as usual, he still have some faults. He can still be quite naive and his curiosity can get the best of him. But he's loved by everyone by the clan for his heart and fairness.

Since meeting him, Branch and Sky became close companions. They had races together, swam together, and Sky even lets Branch ride him constantly. Branch wasn't the only one who grew up into fine adults.

Satin and Chenille became fashionistas, designing clothes for the clan made from nature and/or cloth and silk. Satin now wears a sparkly, upward facing outfit and leg warmers. She also has a couple of earrings studs on each ear and a tattoo on her upper arm. Chenille instead has X-shaped earrings, a tattoo on her ankle which says "XOXO" and wears a white and purple dress. They grew elegant and quite beautiful that the other males had grown attracted to them, but they decided to enjoy their single life for a while.

Cooper grew taller but still kept his goofy personality which everyone found funny. He enjoys singing rap music to the other trolls and even giving rides to the younger trolls.

Biggie grew fatter and quite large in size that it really makes him noticeable in a large crowd, but his great heart is the biggest attribute of all. Being the gentle giant of the trolls, he sure loves making and giving cupcakes to everyone, hanging around with the small ones, and he even has a pet yellow worm that goes by the name of Mr. Dinkles. His new clothing consists of a purple vest and pants.

Fuzzbert hadn't quite change much over the years except for his hair that grew longer and his love for music is quite noticeable considering that he's either constantly playing his kazoo or using headphones.

Over the years, Wood and Rosiepuff have grown as well. Wood's hair had a couple of light grey streaks and some wrinkles, but he's still strong and fit to help watch over the clan. Rosiepuff grew wiser and also gain various white streaks in her hair, but she's young at heart, at least that's what Branch likes to say. Those two have watched their pride and joy grow magnificently and when Branch had turned 22, Wood proudly decided to step down and gave his leadership to Branch. Not that he was too old, but he felt that it was better for him to retire and hand over the responsibilities of being the leader to his son. Even after retiring, Wood will always be there to give Branch some advice as well as Rosiepuff. Everyone rejoiced for their new leader and hoped for a long life of happiness and love in his new role.

For the last two years, Branch watched over his clan like his father did, with a little more of his style. Even when keeping watch over his clan, Branch won't hesitate to have an adventure and some fun once in a while. But the one thing he enjoys most of all is hanging with his dragon companion Sky. Those two have grown almost like brothers since Branch helped tend his cut, though the most compatible pair of brothers the world had never seen.

" _ **So I grew from boy to adult. As wild and reckless as thunder over the land. Racing with Sky, soaring with the wind. Flying? There were times I believed I could. But with Sky, that can soon be arranged."**_

Across the fields, Branch ran freely, enjoying the fresh air, clear sky, and the wind blowing through his hair. On his back was a quiver with arrows and a hunting bow. Over time, he became a skilled archer, having target practicing whenever he flew on Sky. He never missed a shot unless he wishes it. As he ran, Sky appeared and flew down at his level. On his left horn was Branch's old green strap from his childhood. After his cut was healed, Branch tied the strap on his horn as a sign of friendship. Thankful for his deed, Sky gave him one of his scales in return which Branch wears as a necklace. Happy in seeing his dragon friend, Branch quickly hopped onto his back and held on as they zoom away.

"Let's go, bud!" Branch urged. Sky took up, spreading his wings gallantly. As they headed towards some trees, Branch saw several of his handmade targets that he had set up and pulled an arrow. Pulling back his bowstring, he fired and hit a perfect bullseye. Feeling Branch's sense of accomplishment and the thrill of the sport, he picked up the pace.

With each target that appeared before them, whether they were high up in the trees or down below on some logs or rocks, Branch hit perfect bullseyes on each and every one. Sometimes he would hit one target with two arrows after another just for the fun of it.

"Great work, Sky. Now let's pick up some speed!" Branch said. Sky didn't hesitate and the two of them flew like a rocket. Flying across the valley, they passed mountains, trees, and even some creeks on the way. Branch held on to his friend tightly but would let go of his hold, spreads his arms out and give out shouts of joy as he felt the breeze through the air. It wasn't long when the two of them reached a bluff in which Branch jumped down from Sky and whooped happily. "That was great, my friend. Never cease to amaze me!"

Sky moaned happily as he licked him, which Branch patted him back in return. Then Sky left Branch as he flew away into the wild with Branch waving farewell on the ground.

" _ **Like my father before me, I became leader of the Glade Clan and with that honor, came responsibility."**_

A sudden growl had alarmed Branch. He turned and saw a Purma creeping into the bushes. Purmas are feline creatures that resembles a mountain lion, only they have purple fur with red spots, white underbelly, and long tails. They are dangerous considering they are ambush predators, taking their prey when they least expect it.

Branch set his eyes onto three trollings playing on the soft grass away from the clan that were located on top of a hill having picnics and fun together. The clan was too far and busy to see the danger the children were in.

The three trollings consisted of one female and two males. The first male, named Berry, is a young plump Troll with bright purple skin, dark purple hair, and light purple eyes. He wore dark purple and green shorts with a green strap attached. The second male troll, Rusty, had orange skin and eyes, red hair, and wore only light blue overalls. Finally, the female, known as Harper, is a young troll with bright turquoise skin with countless different colored paint splotches all over her body. The paint splotches also cover up her long, ultramarine hair. Her eyes are different colors, suggesting that she has heterochromia. Her right eye is pink, while her left eye is green. She wears a cream dress with light brown button on it.

Taking action, Branch quickly warned his clan and the trollings. "PURMA! RUN!"

The clan raised their heads in alarm, including Wood and Rosiepuff who became alert of the situation. A few seconds later, the Purma jumped out of the bushes, heading towards the children. The three kids gasped and ran away with the Purma chasing after them.

As they ran, Harper suddenly tripped and fell. The Purma pounced towards her, and just as she was about to become its meal, an arrow suddenly landed between them, preventing the beast from hurting Harper. At that moment, Branch jumps in to save Harper. "Run, Harper!"

She didn't hesitate to stay and quickly got back on her feet and safely ran towards the clan as the Purma focused on Branch. Branch stood defiantly with a loaded arrow at the Purma. The animal attacks with its claws, but Branch rolled away and shot an arrow at it, grazing the cheek. It started to ran off. Thinking he had scared it off, Branch relaxed a little, only to hear warning shouts form the clan.

"Branch, look out!" Rosiepuff cried.

"Behind you!" Wood shouted. Branch heard him and looked back. The Purma pounced behind him pinning him down Branch immediately started to try to shove him, using his bow to prevent its fangs and claws from getting to him.

Noticing a big stone near them, Branch then thought of an idea. Stretching his hair, he grabs the Purma's tail, twirled him around and threw it against the stone, hard. The beast roared in pain and panicked when Branch loaded an arrow at his face for the finishing blow, only for it to fire near its face, giving it a warning to stay away.

"Never come back!" He glared and the Purma rose and ran away with Branch in pursuit. "Get out of here!" He shouted. The Purma screeched and disappeared into the woods.

Branch snorted and then smiled victoriously. "Nobody gets hurt on my watch."

He turned back and watch as the whole clan ran to him happily. "You were amazing!" Wood said as he and Rosiepuff ran to hug Branch.

"Are you alright? No scratches or bruises?" Rosiepuff checked all over him.

"I'm fine, Grandma," Branch chuckled, while embracing them.

"That cat was scary..." Satin said.

"...but you scared it off!" Chenille finished.

"He's a hero!" Cooper declared happily as Fuzzbert mumbled in agreement.

"He's my friend! I know him!" Biggie pointed out making the others chuckle.

As his grandmother nuzzled him, Branch looked down at the children whom he saved, including Harper. "Are you children alright?"

"We are now!" The purple trolling nodded.

"That was amazing!" Rusty shouted happily.

Harper came to him and hugged her leader gratefully. "Thank you for saving my life, Mr. Branch."

Branch chuckled and hugged her back. "Anytime, Harper." He looked around, being surrounded by his loving trolls, all of them cheering and congratulating him on his heroic rescue. Seeing their faces, Branch felt proud of himself. He truly earned the role of the leader. "My clan, let's go home!" With Branch leading them, the clan followed him back home loyally.

When they returned to the village, Branch stood on a thick branch where he overlook all his home. Feeling the wind, he sighed happily and enjoyed himself with a song in his heart.

 **[Branch:]**

 _I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong, that calls my name  
It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun  
Yeah it's here, this is where I belong_

He closed his eyes and breathed the warm, gentle, summer air as he resumed on his watch.

Later that night, the trolls had one of their nightly parties, which is not loud enough to attract danger, mind you. The twins worked on the colorful laser light show while wearing highly festive outfits. Biggie served his cupcakes while Cooper sang his rap music which many trolls danced and cheered along.

Branch passed through the crowd. Even while on the lookout, he didn't hesitate to have a little fun once in a while. He moved to the music and even danced a little before moving on.

 _Under the starry skies  
Where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise,  
It's the place I call home_

 _The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me_

"For our great heroic leader," Mandy Sparkledust, a yellow troll with reddish pink hair, kindly offered a chocolate cupcake to Branch.

"Thank you, Mandy," Branch kindly accepted the treat which he ate happily while walking on.

"Branch, you the troll!" the orange troll with bright green hair Aspen Heitz cheered, giving Branch a pat on the back.

"You're the best!" Moxie Dewdrop, who was next to Aspen, agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Branch nodded, feeling grateful for all the loyalty and love his trolls gave him.

 _'Cause everything I want  
is everything that's here  
And when we're all together  
There's nothing to fear_

Of course, even there was a party going on, it's pretty late for the young children to be up at this hour. Branch continued walking as he passed a purple pod. He noticed that there was light through an open window. He looked in and saw Harper, Berry, and Rusty still awake and having pillow fights with each other. He guessed that these three are having a sleepover but still, they need their sleep.

Branch cleared his throat to get their attention which he did. The kids stopped playing and smiled sheepishly at him. He waved a finger at them. "It's late. You should have been asleep a while ago."

"Sorry, Branch," the children chorused as they looked down on the floor.

"Now, come on. Off to bed now." They did as they were told and got into their bed and sleeping bags and turned off the light. When Branch seems to have left, Berry smirked and was about to throw a pillow at Harper, only for Branch to appear at the window again. "To bed!" Berry quickly halted and went to bed. Branch chuckled and then closed their window. "Goodnight, kids."

"Night, Branch!" They replied in unison.

After finally reaching his home, he saw Rosiepuff serving some tea for herself and Wood whom was looking out the window. When they saw Branch, they walked towards him as they shared a hug together.

"I love you, Grandma. I love you, Dad," Branch said.

"And we love you, too, my angel." Rosiepuff replied lovingly as she kissed his forehead.

"Your mother would be so proud of you and so are we, forever," Wood said softly. Branch smiled and shared another hug with his dear loved ones. "Coming to bed now?"

"In a moment. I'll just want to see the stars a little longer," Branch said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Branch," Wood said as he watched Branch leave.

"Goodnight!" He said as he walked out the pod and climbed towards a branch where he not only could see the Wildglades, but also the clear, starry night sky. Clutching his necklace, he stared at the night sky.

"Mom, I know you're out there somewhere watching over us. I never knew that someone like me could be a hero as well as a leader until today. Even though I'm doing fine, I still miss you a lot. You must be so proud of me, but I have a feeling that you always will be. I will always remember you and love you for all time." Branch wiped his eyes, trying to stop his tears from flowing.

 _And wherever I wander,  
the one thing I've learned  
Yeah,  
It's to here I will always  
Always return._

He smiled as much as a troll could as he watched a shooting star streaming across the sky above him.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

 **A/N: Song Credit: "This is Where I Belong" by Bryan Adams**

 **Fun Fact: The Purma was inspiration for the cougar scene. The name came from the word "Purple" or "Pursuit" and "Puma". Thus creating Purma.**

 **Neomoon585**


	5. Captured

**Here's chapter 5! My first new chapter of 2018! Hope you all had a great year and are ready for this new one and all its offers.  
**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I must tell you of what happened so far. Recently, I've finished my seasonal job and now currently am searching for a new one. After this week, I don't know whether I will get accepted in a new job or not, but I'll keep in touch as I hope you will! So until then, have fun reading my stories!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider -** **Yeah, it may sound like that at first, but at least I explained the name origin in the last chapter. I love Sky too. Who doesn't want to have a dragon companion or at least, see a bond between a boy and a dragon?**

 **Reby Montana - I agree too. These type of bonds are strong at heart. Yes, Primrose would forever be proud of him.  
**

 **ThayetJade -Yeah, I also thought it was a cute scene too.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I have something prepared and you just have to wait and see for yourself. Guy Diamond and Poppy will appear soon enough though in different roles. But I won't say more.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 5: Captured** **  
**

* * *

Branch continued staring at the clear, night sky with peacefulness in his heart. He thought that nothing would ever come across his home as long as he is the leader. He'll protect it even with his own life.

Just then, as he stopped staring at the stars, something caught his eye. Beyond his home, in the trees across the fields and below a mountain, he saw what appears to be a glimmer of light. It was a few miles away to be unseen by anyone, but being the alert troll he is, Branch knew that it was not familiar in his homelands.

"That's my land," he gasped. "Strangers in our homeland."

He turned back and ran for his pod. He opened the door and sure enough, his family was still there. "Dad, Grandma!" Their heads snapped to him with surprised looks. "Come with me. You must see this." He motioned them to follow him.

The three trolls walked and climbed onto the branch where the teal troll has discovered the light. Branch pointed ahead. "Look. What do you make of that?"

Wood and Rosiepuff stared at the light beyond their home. "It looks like a campfire and I can hear music coming from that direction," Rosiepuff said.

"Do you think it's the fire trolls?" Branch wondered.

"I don't think so. We haven't seen those trolls for nearly decades since we've made sure of that. But still, whoever they are, they're still on our territory," Wood proclaimed seriously.

"Exactly," Branch nodded in agreement. The three trolls stared at the light for a few more seconds and Branch, curious about it, was becoming intrigued by it and wants to investigate. "I'm going to check it out. See if they might provide danger to our clan."

"Wait," Wood stopped him. "Maybe it would be best to let our scouts investigate it instead. Or maybe wait until morning."

"But by morning, who know if they have entered deep within our borders. Besides, I'm the best tracker and scout you'll ever have. I learned from the best, Father," He said, giving them a smile. "And I should know because you're the best teacher I could ever have, besides you, Grandma. Watch over the clan for me."

"No, Branch!" Rosiepuff grabs his shoulder. "It's too dangerous. Stay here."

Branch rolled his eyes but when he faced his family, he gave them reassuring smiles as he placed his hand on their shoulders and assured them. "I'll always return. I'll be fine." He hoisted his bow and arrow-filled quiver onto his back and with a fluid motion, he swung down the tree they were located on and landed safely on the ground. After giving one look back to his folks, Branch swiftly took off.

" _ **Something new came upon the land one night. Something that will change my life forever. And so, my journey began."**_

* * *

Branch continued to ran through the trees and across the valley and fields without having to stop. In order to improve his speed, he sometimes ran in all fours, a trait that his kind uses should they ever want to escape their foes. Unlike the other trolls, Branch can ran longer distances, has a high stamina for it and many survival skills that were earned throughout the years. Now, they're finally paying off.

Finally, he reached the edge of the forest until he stopped shortly when he saw something embedded on the dirt. It looked like a trail of footprints though in different shapes and sizes. Some were troll sized but the other is what bothered Branch. They were an inch or two bigger than his own feet. He ran his fingers over the tracks.

"Still fresh," he observed. Looking ahead, Branch saw that the campfire was becoming brighter the closer he gets to it.

Branch continued forward deep into the trees. As he walked, he noticed 5 shapes in the darkness. He was surprised to see that they were trolls like him, but their clothes were different. Instead of being colorful like his own, their clothes were grey, brown, and white. Some were ripped and others had various stitches, dirt, and patches. Even in the darkness, he noticed that their colors were not bright, but dull.

Quietly, Branch walked instinctively towards the sleeping trolls. "Psst. Hey, are you awake?" He whispered to them.

One dull sea green troll with brown hair managed to wake up and at the glance at Branch, he gasped and widened his eyes in shock. Branch wondered what was the sudden look. The troll glanced to his left then back to Branch. "Leave. Get away from here," The troll warned Branch, motioning his clenched hands towards the direction where Branch came.

Branch then noticed the troll's hands. They were tied together by a strong rope and the other end tied to a branch. He noticed the other trolls were in the same position. The troll tested the rope to show Branch that they couldn't escape easily.

"It's not too late for you to leave. Forget about us," He told Branch solemnly.

Before Branch could say anything, he heard things clanking and moaning coming to his east. Curiously, he walked towards the sound with the sleeping trolls finally waking up. "Don't go there!" The trolls tried to warn Branch, but he continued on. He saw the smoke coming from the smoldering blaze in the campfire, but what really intrigued him were the five strange sleeping creatures ahead of him.

" _ **A wiser troll might have turned and run, but I wanted to know who were the strange creatures that came to our land."**_

Once closer, Branch was stunned at the sight of the strangers. They were big, bulky, some even had muscles, with green or blue skin in different shades. Some had fangs sticking out of their mouths, others had horns and armor. These creatures are ogres which are not common in the Wildglades.

Branch quietly and cautiously walked passed the ogres as they slept soundly in their sleeping mats or bags. He noticed a couple of wagons near him and examined it. It's safe to assume that now he knows how they got to his home. He climbed into one and studied the tools they brought whether they were knives, ropes, and even traps. As he climbed back down, his foot accidentally entered into one of the ogre's boots which was a little big for him.

He struggled and whipped his foot around, trying to remove the boot. Frustrated, he used his hair to grab the boot, finally managing to get it off his foot, and threw it into the air...which unbeknownst to him, landed on top of a young scrawny green Ogre, waking him up.

"Oof! Oh, what the-?!" The ogre grabs the boot and threw it at his sleeping friend, thinking he was the culprit.

"Son of a-" The other blue ogre grunted angrily. He was about to throw the boot back, only for his buddy to shush him quietly upon seeing Branch.

"Look!" The green ogre whispered and pointed behind his friend. The blue ogre looked back and gasped. "Wow, would you look at that troll?"

"He's quite magnificent," The blue ogre agreed as Branch curiously picked up a glass green bottle next to the dark green ogre who was fast asleep.

Branch sniffed the bottle and pour some of its liquid into his hand which he licked it. "Bleh!" He instantly disliked the drink considering that it's whiskey. He spat and rubbed his tongue, hoping to remove the taste.

Suddenly, the sleeping ogre, who was muttering in his sleep, unknowingly grabs Branch and held him like a teddy bear. Branch struggled to get out of his grip. The ogre sleep-talked as he chuckled. "Oh, my little gumdrop. How about giving daddy some sweet sugar?" The ogre was closing in to Branch's face with puckered lips. Branch's eyes widened in shock and fear and tried avoiding the gross lips of the beast. In a desperate attempt, he quickly took out an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it onto its nose!

"Aahh!" The ogre screamed in pain, releasing Branch from his grip. The yell woke the other ogres and surprised them. Branch jumped ahead to avoid the other ogres behind him. The ogres all surrounded Branch, but luckily, he jumped onto their heads and hopped over them, sprinting into a dashing run.

"Come on, boys! Let's go!" The lead ogre, who was chubbier and older than the rest, ordered. The ogres got dressed and prepared their wagons which was being pulled by their trolls. With a whistle, the pack of ogre were instantly in pursuit of Branch.

Branch looked back as he ran ahead. He saw that the pack was right behind him. He had to lose them somehow. He quickly disappeared from view around a turn behind some rocks. The ogres followed and jumped over a small ditch. But Branch cleverly hid inside the ditch and followed them from behind.

"Where did he go? I don't see him!"

"We'll find him!" Branch heard the ogres say as he quickly caught up to them. Once he was close enough, he snickered as he loaded an arrow to his bow and fired it at the dark green ogre's butt, causing him to fall off his wagon.

"That's gotta hurt!" Branch smiled and laughed to the other troll who chuckled back. Branch urged on and cuts between the remaining ogres, startling them and stopping them in their tracks.

"What the swamp?!" The ogres gasped as Branch quickly sped forward, leaving them in the dust.

"Sorry, fellas! I guess I'm just too fast for you! Later!" Branch taunted. Running through the trees, he glanced back to see if they're still following him. Nothing back there but a trail of dust he's leaving. "Lost them. Ha-ha!" He grinned.

By the time he arrived near his village, it was nearly dawn. He quickly ran up to the tree and climbed to the top. Traveling across its branches, Branch finally arrived to his home where some trolls, including his father and grandmother were already awake and strolling around.

"Hey, everyone! Good morning!" Branch happily announced as he waved to them. Rosiepuff and Wood smiled in relief when they saw Branch back home, safe and sound. The other trolls and even Harper and her friends woke up to the sound of their leader's shouts.

"Branch's back!" Harper pointed out. The trolls cheered for his safe return.

"You're okay!" Rosiepuff exclaimed happily with Wood by her side.

"I told you I'd return to you," Branch said to them with a smile.

However, their peaceful moment was cut short when Branch's ears twitched at the sound of cries coming from behind him. "No. It can't be!" Branch whispered in shock as he saw the ogre pack heading towards him and his home. He gasped and turned to his people. "Listen to me! You must leave! Gather everyone you know and run!"

Branch only earned nervous and confused looks from the trolls. They didn't know what to do in this situation. He gasped again when he saw the pack getting closer, their shouts getting louder. "GO NOW! HURRY!" He sternly shouted. And this time, they obeyed. Rosiepuff and Wood quickly turned and followed the trolls as they ran away from the village.

Determined to protect his home, Branch turned back to the ogres and shoved against their wagons, startling the restrained trolls. "Over here! Come and get me!" Branch shouted. Two ogres chased him as the others stayed behind.

"Ha! Come on! Ha! Get him!"

Branch heard their cries as he cleverly led them towards a canyon. They entered into a narrow gorge, surrounded by rocky walls with only one path to follow through. The ogres didn't know it, but this teal troll had a plan up his sleeve, if he had some of course.

"Come on! Come on! Faster!" The blue ogre pushed the running trolls, whipping them with the reins they wore.

Branch continued running until he was heading towards a steep wall: the end of the gorge.

"Ha-ha! We got him now!" The green ogre cried excitingly.

"Ha-ha! You betcha!" The other replied.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Branch muttered with a hidden smirk. These ogres think that Branch has reach his end. They were highly mistaken. As he dashed ahead, the ogres gasped when Branch suddenly jumped and climbed on narrow edges on the vertical wall. Branch then stretched his hair and grabbed onto a small rocky ledge of the wall. Waving a taunting wave to the ogres, he swung forward like a slingshot. "See ya next fall!" He then pushed the ogres with his feet, kicking them off their wagons. Branch landed upright and hurried off to the exit.

"Not bad for a troll, eh?" Branch laughed, running as fast as he could. He dashed around a corner and ran up the rocky path. But just as he thought he was home free, a rope was suddenly thrown around his waist, trapping his arms, and was pulled to the bottom of the cliff.

"What just happened?!" Branch shook his head and noticed the rope around him. He looked up to where the rope led.

"Thought you got away, didn't ya, troll?" The ogre holding the rope said with a smirk.

"Big mistake, ugly!" Branch growled and charged at him. But then another rope snared his hair, pulling him back painfully. "Ahh!"

"Over here! Back here, you crazy troll!" Branch turned and was about to attack the other ogre, only for another rope to grab his right foot.

"Take him, Boulder! Cut his escape!"

Branch struggled to escape, managing to pull his arm free, but unfortunately, the enemy threw one more rope which bounded his wrists together. "Let me go!"

"He's ours now!" One ogre shouted victoriously. The harder they pulled the ropes, the more tightened the ropes became for Branch to feel. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't break free. The struggle had forced him to be pushed to the ground as the ogres continued cheering among themselves and taunting him.

"He could try all he want, but it won't do no good to him now."

From a top of a cliff, Rosiepuff and Wood have watched the whole scene along with the clan behind them. They were horrified at the sight of their Branch being hogtied like a wild animal.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff cried.

"Son!" Wood cried as well as both trolls started going down the cliff.

Branch panted and heard his family. "Dad? Grandma?" He gasped as he saw them going down the cliff. "No! Get away from here!" Branch shouted to them. They skidded to a stop when they heard Branch. Luckily for them, the ogres didn't seem to hear them. "You must leave me for the sake of our home!"

His family's expression turn to sadness. They didn't want to bare the thought of leaving Branch behind. Wood's heart was breaking. He lost his mate to the fire trolls. Now he has to leave his only son to the ogres. "No..." He slowly shook his head.

"GO! PLEASE!" Branch ordered, though deep inside, he was feeling hurt for forcing his loving family to leave him, but he couldn't bare to think if his family were captured too. He was doing this as a leader and as a son/ grandson.

"Branch..." Rosiepuff shook her head sadly.

Wood clenched his eyes shut and grabs his mother's hand. "We must go."

"No! We can't leave him! He's your son!" Rosiepuff argued, but when she saw her son, she gasped. Wood was crying softly, tears falling on his face.

"This is what Branch wanted from deep inside his heart. When a leader says something, he says it with dignity. And because I love my son, I'm willing to obey him. If not for him, then do it for the sake of our clan. It's his life or the lives of many. Even you know which one is more valuable."

"But-" Rosiepuff looked back at Branch. His eyes pleaded for them to escape despite his state. He silently nodded, telling them to honor his decision, no matter how much it hurts. Shaking her head sadly, she let her tears out and cried. "We'll always love you, my angel! Always!" Both trolls turned back sadly and retreated with the rest of the clan.

"Be safe til I return," Branch whispered.

"Think he'll be worth a lot when we sell him back to the fort?" One ogre asked his friend.

"He's quite stubborn and highly spirited, but strong and healthy. He's a prize to offer," The other commented as they tried pulling Branch up, despite his struggles.

"Hey, watch it!" Branch growled. He then gazed at the sea green troll from before who looked sadden for the situation Branch was in. Both trolls knew that there was no way out of this.

"I'm sorry," The troll whispered to Branch as he lowered his head, defeated and solemnly.

" _ **I was scared and I didn't know what was gonna happen to me. But at least my father, grandmother, and the clan were safe. As for me, this is the beginning of the long journey ahead of me. Away from home and to the world of the unknown."**_

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	6. The Ogre Army

**Here's chapter 6!  
**

 **Okay folks, I have some news regarding of my job search: I successfully landed on a job so starting on Thursday, I'll be working. However, I don't have the schedule so I don't know when I'll get back to writing new chapters. Until then, have fun with this new one.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **FYI: Everyone, hear me out! Before future reviews, let it be known that this story will have Broppy, Branch will definitely meet Poppy, and if you all watched the Spirit movie, you may already know how they'll meet, with little extras from me, of course.**

 **ABBA1906 - Will do. Thanks!**

 **mikaela2015 - I'll till try my best.**

 **Black Raider - Maybe, but it's an adventure he'll never forget and he'll get a very special prize in the end. Yeah, it was hard for his family to leave him, but it was harder for Branch since he forced them to in order to save themselves. The Bergens will come just in a different role.** **Thanks for the review.  
**

 **Reby Montana - It's sad to see him being captured, but if he wasn't, he won't have the chance to meet someone special in the future. Branch will not give his captors a break, that I'm sure.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 -Poppy and Guy Diamond will have different roles but they'll come. Yep, I felt the same. Seeing your only child being taken away from you can break any mother's heart. Thanks!  
**

 **Atomochi - Thanks and I will. And to answer your Broppy question: YES!**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 6: The Ogre Army** **  
**

* * *

When the sun had completely reached its morning peak, it was clear and peaceful, but alas, it wasn't the case for our teal troll. Today, his journey away from home will finally begin. Actually, not that he had a choice in the matter since the ogres were practically dragging him away.

Branch was in the back of the group with his wrists bounded in front of him by a rope which was tied to the end of their wagon. The ogres believed that forcing him to walk on their travels might break his spirit. Unfortunately, Branch isn't like the other trolls. His fighting spirit and urge for freedom is unbreakable, no matter what dire situation he may be in.

Since his capture, the ogres led Branch out of the canyon, walked through a small wooded area before reaching an opened prairie. After a while, an ogre looked back to Branch and asked with a grin. "How's our little prize going back there?"

Facing his captors with a glare, Branch finally had the courage to speak up. "I don't need to answer to some ugly beast! But if I must, I'll tell you one thing you should know about me when you take to wherever you take me."

"Oh, and what's that?" The ogre asked.

"That I won't back down without a fight. I won't give up so easily! But most of all..." Branch then broke into a song as they traveled.

 **[Branch:]**

 _You can't take me  
Yeah_

 _Gotta fight another fight_  
 _I gotta run another night_  
 _I get it out_  
 _Check it out_  
 _I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

 _I gotta get me back_  
 _I can't be beat and that's a fact_  
 _It's OK_  
 _I'll find a way_  
 _It ain't gonna take me down no way_

The sun was setting by the time the group crossed the edge of Branch's homeland and into a craggy desert. A whole day of walking and Branch hadn't stopped trying to escape his captors. He tried pulling the ropes, tried resisting to walk, and even biting the rope but to no avail. And because his hair had been tied up and bounded by lots of ropes, it was harder for Branch to find any methods to gain freedom.

One ogre walked behind Branch to give him a push and to make sure that he doesn't escape while the others continued forward.

Looking on the horizon, Sky perched himself onto a tree and sadly watched the scene.

 _Yeah_

 _Don't judge a thing  
'Til you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no_

Branch suddenly heard a familiar roar and struggled against the ropes to turned his head around. Behind him, he saw his best dragon friend Sky flying overhead. Seeing the sad face on Sky as he flew closer, Branch knew that his friend was depressed by his capture. As much as he wanted Sky to help him, Branch knew that Sky might be endangering himself if he tried to free him. Branch urged him to fly away and leave him in roars and howls. Sensing what Branch wanted, Sky sadly flew off.

 _If you can't catch a wave_  
 _Then you're never gonna ride it_  
 _You can't come uninvited_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_

 _You can't take me_  
 _I'm free_

* * *

The days after his capture became darker and harder for Branch. He walked through scorching days and stormy nights. The thunder and lightning from the storms had fueled his heart with spirit and anger. Never before had he felt so determined to fight for his freedom, heck, he'll even fight against these monsters should he had the chance.

 _Why did it all go wrong?_  
 _I wanna know what's going on_  
 _What's this holding me?_  
 _I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

A couple of days passed and the group walked through the desert and various canyons. It was then that Branch caught a glimpse of what looked like a fortress on the horizon.

 _I gotta fight another fight_  
 _I gotta fight with all my might_  
 _I'm getting out,_  
 _So check it out_  
 _You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out_

His captors took him to the fortress where various ogres were on lookout. The fortress was big and well guarded. It was made from various tree limbs with pointed edged barriers and protected sentry posts. The ogres in the fortress were different from the ones who captured Branch. These ogres looked stronger and fiercer and wore metal battle armor. They also wielded stronger weapons such as crossbows, bludgeons, and even guns.

The group met the ones on lookout and as they exchanged greetings, handshakes, and even handing the reward money to them, Branch was handed over to the armored ogres and like with the other ogres, Branch immediately struggled to resist them. But there were many and he was alone, so it was futile to even resist them.

"Open the gate!" One armored ogre ordered as Branch came facing the gate with a worried look.  
 _  
Oh, come on!_

 _Don't judge a thing_  
 _'Til you know what's inside it_  
 _Don't push me_  
 _I'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_

Once the gate opened, Branch's eyes widened at the area before him. Inside the fortress, there were various ogres in the area in various colors, mainly green and blue, either chatting and doing manual labors. There were cabins where they rested, wells to get water, a flag which carried their symbol posted in the center, and a wide corral for unknown purposes which Branch doesn't know.

But what he did know what that this is not the place for him. Judging from their armor and weapons, he guessed that the ogres were in some kind of battle and that he just walked right in the middle of it. His family had lived peacefully in the Wildglades and away from any fights from other species. How was he to know what was going on beyond his home?

As the ogres dragged him inside, Branch looked up. There were many lookout scouts which means sneaking out is off of the list. He even glared when they closed the gate behind him, closing his chances of escape.

 _If you can't catch a wave  
Then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no_

But the most shocking yet horrifying thing he saw was there were various trolls working hard for the ogres. He saw them carrying heavy buckets of water, cleaning the weapons, and even turning a wheel mechanism to open gates or gather food or water for them. Their clothes, tattered and filthy from the hard work, and their colors were dull or grey from the suffering they endured. And on their hairs, they wore unique metal nets that made them unable to use them for defense. Branch immediately knew that these trolls are slaves...and he just might become one to his enemies.

 _You can't take me  
I'm free_

 _Oh yeah! I'm free!_

One slave even stopped to get a look at Branch. They both pitied on each other for their situations before one ogre shove the poor troll to get him to resume working.

"Get back to work!"

"Stop it!" Branch roared, but it was unheard. Trolls were meant to be free and happy, not to be mistreated or work as a slave to someone who is bigger and meaner than them. He huffed in fury. "This is not who I will become!" He angrily pulled against the ropes and spun around towards the exit, the ogres hanging on to the ropes.

Then, a cherry bomb landed in front of Branch and exploded, surprising and stopping Branch in its tracks. It also silenced the whole fort as well as they saw the culprit.

Everyone, including Branch, glanced at one troll in front of them. He was a muscular, well fitted, crimson ogre with dark red clothes, black battle armor, boots and manacles. He also had a black Mohawk, amber eyes, and some scars on his body, indicating the battles he endured. This guy looked cool, calm and collected while holding a twig in the side of its mouth. Branch glared at him, his ears lowering sharply.

"What seems to be the problem, men?" The Crimson ogre asked, swinging his gun around like a toy.

"We got us a crazy one here, Sir," his second in command, a light blue ogre with with dark blue clothes, silver armor and a helmet by the name of Flint, replied.

"Yeah, killer troll, General Tobias!" Another ogre said.

"Really?" Tobias curiously approached Branch. He took out a whip and with it, lifted Branch's head. "Our army has dealt with unruly, wild trolls before. This one will be no different," he said, refusing to believe the idea of Branch being too stubborn.

"I'm not wild," Branch muttered before he declared. "But I prefer to be free. That's how trolls should be. Always have and always should. Especially from the likes of you!"

"Ah, so this troll knows how to speak up," Tobias said amusingly. "And I don't suppose you have a name?"

"The name's Branch. Know it, fear it, and remember it. And if you don't want any trouble, you'll let me go and I'll be on my way. Or else..." He demonstrated his threat by grabbing his whip and snapped it into two. "...you would lose a finger or something more vital. That's a promise." He wanted the ogres to know that Branch is a force that no one should reckoned with.

" _ **I remember the first time I saw a giant fuzzy Tarantula standing fiercely in my path."**_

Tobias then chuckled as he picked up his whip, unmoved by Branch's threat. "Induct this troll, Flint. And keep his little toy away from him."

"Yes, Sir," Flint replied.

" _ **Well, this one didn't look like a Tarantula. But I was still thinking: Vermin."**_

Afterwards, Branch was taken and placed between two wooden fenced posts while the Ogres tied his bound wrists to the posts. They took his bow and quiver away and hanged it near a fence where it was unreachable.

If the ogres believe that Branch will let them 'induct' him, they have another thing coming because he sure won't make it a walk in the park. Branch had faced many dangers such as Purmas, Tarantulas, wild animals, and even natural disasters back home. He won't back down because of ogres.

"Okay, Moss, he's all yours," Flint commented. Branch tried to hit Flint, but backed away in time. "Whoa! He's got a lot of fight in him."

"And plenty more where that came from," Branch muttered. He then heard someone chuckling next to him.

A heavyset green ogre with various dark green patches and brown eyes came out of his blacksmith workshop. "Let's see if he can still fight when I'm done with him." Moss approached Branch with a jar filled with what looked like a green gel substance to put on Branch's hair. This gel will prevent any movement on his hair and hardens it before putting on the wired hair nets that ogres use for the slave trolls. The moment he touched his hair, Branch bit him hard.

"Ah!" Moss cried, holding his hand while glaring at Branch.

"Touch my hair again, and you'll learn to count without any fingers," Branch threatened.

"You wanna fight, do ya?"

A moment later, Branch had a tied sash over his mouth to keep him from biting, but that didn't stop him. Moss was currently adding the gel over his hair with a smirk on his face. While Moss was busy, Branch then leaned his back against the post, smashing Moss's bandaged hand with it.

Moss cried in pain before falling to the ground after freeing his hand. He heart Branch's chortle, almost a laugh. "Right," Moss sighed.

Two slave trolls, who were having a rare break from work, were drinking water when one of them saw Branch giving the ogres a hard time. "Hey, Bark, check it out!"

"What?" His friend looked on curiously.

Next thing you know, the ogres tied Branch's back with more ropes, rendering him unmovable. Then Moss came in and proceeds to put the metal net onto Branch's hair after the gel dried up. Branch growled and with his foot, he kick him in his junk hard. Moss cringed in pain and fell on his knees, whimpering like a child. This made Branch laugh. It also made the trolls laugh and snicker in amusement.

"That's got to hurt," Bark commented. It's not every day a troll that stubborn can give the ogres a hard time.

They then tied Branch's right foot to the post. "Make sure that's good and tight," Moss said. Branch saw that Moss was chaining his foot with some sort of metal ankle bracelet which most slaves have when they have to endure pulling a heavy weight or chainball for punishment. After closing the bracelet, Branch lifted his left foot.

"Moss, look out!" Flint exclaimed. Moss look up, only for Branch to bring his foot forward and kicked him straight into his face, making Moss fall backwards.

"Oooh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Bark and his friend laughed loudly together. "He'll feel that tomorrow!"

"I think he's feeling it now!" Bark added.

"Ouch!"

Moss got up and his face had gained a black eye. Moss glared at the teal troll who glared back in return.

"Alright, Moss?" One ogre asked.

Having enough with Branch's resistance, Moss had the ogres to make sure that each of his limbs and area has been roped, secured, and tied up. Moss had stomped over his working area and begun to heat a piece of metal over the burning blaze.

Giving him a dirty look, Moss came out with a branding iron with the shape of their insignia on the hot end. "Ah, you."

The slave trolls gasped. The branding process is the worst part of their slave initiation and it was not only the pain, though that was bad enough. The insignia burned into their skin will be a permanent reminder of where they been and what they had endured even if they had escape. They usually branded them on either their backs or chests. This was the mark of a slave to the ogres and Branch is next.

Branch eyed Moss coming to him with the heated iron. _'Oh, you wouldn't dare.'_ Branch thought as Moss lowered his leafy vest to leave room for him to brand his chest. As Moss was about to enjoy branding him, Branch struggled and pulled his arms against the rope until he successfully managed to free his arms and grabs the iron with his hands, while looking at Moss dead in the eye. His wrists may be bound together but he can still grab things.

Moss gasped nervously which Branch grinned. _'Burn this into your memory!'_ Branch pulled the iron away and branded the iron into Moss's face. Moss yelled from the burning pain and while he was distracted, Branch then gave him one blow on the head with the iron, knocking him out cold.

"Moss, you okay?" Flint wondered.

Branch managed to remove the sash from his move and scoffed. "Told you I still got plenty of fight in me. Nobody messes with me!" Branch said. The slave trolls laughed along, feeling relieved that Branch escaped that fate, becoming the first troll here to be unbranded.

"Uh, Coal," Flint said. "Round up some volunteers to uh... take this troll to the slave's cabin."

"Not the slave's cabin," Tobias said from behind them, having arrived just now.

"Sir?" Flint questioned.

"The corral," Tobias ordered. "It's time to break this troll."

Break? Me? Branch knew that this won't be as fun as jumping over a bridge. "Hey, what makes you think that you can break me?! You saw the trouble I gave to your men!"

"Well, at least, young troll," Tobias replied with a sly chuckle, yet his voice contained no emotion whatsoever, "you'll give quite a show for everyone. Besides, a broken troll is a loyal slave. An unbroken troll, well, we have no use for them. Better get use to hard labor, scorching days, and even the color grey, 'cause that's what you'll be looking forward once your free spirit leaves you." Tobias turned away and left.

Branch believed that this ogre was as delusional as him saying that he'll give up. Still, he'll have a lot of fun giving them a hard time. "You asked for trouble, I'll give you trouble and plenty of it!"

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Song Credit: "You can't take me" by Bryan Adams.**

 **"This is where I belong" and "Here I am" both also sung by Bryan Adams were used in the previous chapters which I forgot to mention.**

 **Neomoon585**


	7. Branch's Rebellious Spirit and New Faces

**Here's chapter 7!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider - I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Yep, Branch's determination to escape is unbreakable just like his spirit. Thanks, friend.** **  
**

 **Reby Montana - Branch has to be strong in order to help him get back home. What do you expect from Ogres? They're practically brutes. Always picking on the little guys. Branch won't leave any troll behind.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 -I agree. It was hilarious to see that scene over and over in the original.  
**

 **Atomochi - Thank you, I appreciate it. I will try to continue as much as I can.**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 7: Branch's Rebellious Spirit and New Faces  
**

* * *

Everyone all gathered around the corral, eager to see the new troll being tamed. It's not everyday when a new troll comes here that would later become a new slave for them. Not to mention that it gives them some entertainment.

All the ogres knew how the process goes: the new troll would go against the ogre that challenges him. If that said ogre defeats the troll, then he'll become the new master/ owner of the troll. But if he doesn't, he'll lose the chance and another ogre will take his place.

Most trolls would be quickly defeated after fighting the first three ogres that challenges them, but Branch is not like any other trolls. He is as stubborn as a mule and strong as a rock, plus being the leader has its advantages. The ogres led him in the corral and into a bull pen where they will attempt to break him.

 _Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna faze me_

Various ogres came in and put some troll sized armor for Branch to wear. Not that they are helping him, but they thought that it would be best not to injure him greatly which might prevent him from being useful and doing any work for them.

"Make sure it's good and tight!" One ogre said.

Branch struggled when they attempted to add the helmet on him which they managed. Branch hated the armor because it was quite heavy. Not to mention that with the added metal net, he won't be able to use his hair either. The ogres also gave him a shield and a club to fight with.

 _Oh, but if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know_

One green ogre stood in the corral, ready to fight. Branch had a look of determination in his eyes. He'll fight these guys even wit his last breath. He had to win to escape them. The troll slaves waited eagerly to see how Branch will do against them and after seeing him mess with Moss, they can't wait to see him in action.

 _ _ _Yeah, Get off of my back  
_ And into my game  
Get out of my way_  
So wild and untamed_

When they unlocked the pen, Branch bursts out and charges at his challenger. He skids to the right before the ogres slams his club at him. Branch then flips over him and headbutts him in the face, making him dizzy. While fazed, Branch then ran around in a circle around him until finally, swung his club onto his face, knocking the ogre out.

 _ _ _ _Get out of my face  
___ Or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back!_

Branch scoffed at the ogre and then turned his head towards Tobias, who was watching the whole thing, and smirked back. "What do you think of that, Blockhead?" Branch said with a confident grin.

While they carried the defeated ogre away, another ogre offered to try. "Okay, my turn!" He volunteered, throwing off his helmet to his friend. He stood in the arena, ready to fight, but when the pen opened, Branch just stood there, not moving an inch.

Suddenly, Branch dropped his shield and weapon, and got on all fours. The ogres wondered what was that all about. Branch looked to the ogre and grinned. The ogre gasped and before he knew it, Branch dashed like a raging bull and jumped onto his face and gave him a barrages of punches at him and grabbed his feet and threw him face first onto the dirt. This ogre was quickly defeated, practically less than 5 seconds.

 _You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying_

"Pathetic," Branch muttered and turned around. "And that's without my shield and club."

"Lousy blue shrimp with weed hair!"

Branch halted when he heard that insult from his challenger. He glared and growled at him. "What did you call me?!"

The ogre turned pale and quickly ran away the moment he saw Branch chased after him until he managed to jump over the fence right as Branch was about to get his hands on him.

 _Oh, if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know_

The ogres were becoming amazed and worried by Branch's easy victories. Tobias, however, only analyzed Branch with a glare. He turned left when he heard the slave trolls laughing at him. When they saw his glare, the trolls quickly stopped laughing and acted natural.

Branch started prancing around with his head up high and a confident look as he walked back to the pen. He was totally enjoying this and the fact that he's making the ogres, especially Tobias, mad.

 _Oh, _ _Get off of my back  
_ And into my game  
Get out of my face_  
So wild and untamed_

 _ _ _ _Get out of my way  
_ Or give it your best shot  
___

On the way, he would sometimes send glares and growls to the ogres behind the fence, making them step back nervously. Once back in the pen, he saluted to Tobias while sticking his tongue out to him. The red ogre only clenched fists while keeping a calm expression.

"Okay, we got a challenger!"

A mean looking ogre with a whip in hand stepped into the corral, hoping to teach the troll a lesson. However, once Branch was out, all Branch did was grab his shoulders and threw him out of the corral, crashing onto another ogre who was sitting on the fence.

 _You know this train is coming off this track  
Get off of my back_

"Two for one," Branch chuckled.

One by one, Branch easily defeated each ogre that faced him. Eventually, he managed to beat them all. Branch felt unbeatable, unstoppable, and uncontrollable.

 _Yeah, get off of my back  
Get off  
Yeah  
_

Branch then charged around like a wild animal, facing the ogres behind the fence and scaring them with his glares and growls. He ran the other direction and startled the other ogres behind that side, even making one fall into a well.

 _Oh  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
_

He turned back and caught sight of Tobias. He dashed towards him and abruptly halted right into his face, breathing heavily. Tobias stayed unfazed by his angry looks.

 _Get off of my back!_

"I defeated every ogre that challenged me. Why don't you spare yourself the humiliation and give me back my freedom," Branch said seriously.

Tobias stared at Branch for a second before calling to his second in command. "Flint!"

"Yes, Sir," Flint saluted.

"Tie this troll to the post. No food or water. Three days."

"Yes, Sir!"

Branch knew he had dug himself into a deeper hole. Three days without rations is unbearable for anyone, but there's no way that he'll give in to his enemy. With his pride and spirit unbroken, he'll have to endure it.

For the rest of the day, the scorching desert heat spread across the fortress. It wasn't long until poor Branch was tied to the post. His wrists bounded together and tied with rope and the length of the rope was slightly long enough for him to walk by the post.

While the ogres resumed their business elsewhere, Branch struggled to break free for hours with no sign of success. The slave trolls sadly watched him. They felt guilty knowing that he's out there in the heat while they were in the shade in their place.

"I won't and will not give up. I will escape from here, somehow!" Branch grunted. "Of all the places for a fortress, it could have been a meadow, a forest, heck, even in a swamp would be better, but no, it had to be in a desert in this scorching heat caused by this blazing sun! AAHHH!" He yelled angrily. Left with no choice, Branch faced his head against the pole, hoping to make some shade and to cool himself from the sweat.

Day turned to night and all was quiet in the area. Branch was awake and thankful to get out of the sun, that is, until morning comes. However, an overwhelming sadness came to Branch like a crashing wave as he looked up into the night sky, gazing at the stars.

"I wonder how the clan is doing. My friends, Sky, and Father and Grandma. Have they forgotten all about me? No, they wouldn't. But still, I wonder when will it be to see their faces again?" Tears came into his sky blue eyes when he replayed the events of the past few days since his capture, thinking of all he had lost on the way.

" _ **My heart traveled through the skies that night. Back to my clan, where I belonged. And I wonder if they missed me as much as I missed them."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the clan, Wood watched the village from his home. During those days, most trolls resumed their daily lives and routines and no danger has happened to the clan. Everything was peaceful, thankfully.

But for Wood, it wasn't easy for him. Since Branch's capture, his heart felt empty and only sadness which cause him to lose the brightness of his colors. Losing Primrose was hard, but losing Branch as well, it would have destroyed him if he hadn't had his village and mother to look after.

Sometimes, he would gaze at the stars, wondering if his son was looking at the same stars. Rosiepuff joined his side as they comforted each other. They sometimes shed tears when they're alone together.

"It should have been me. Those monsters should have taken me instead!" Wood said.

"But then Branch would have lost a father. He already lost a mother. He wouldn't want you to be gone or me," Rosiepuff softly said. She gently wiped the falling tears away. "Branch is our leader, as well as your son and my grandson. He's strong and brave. He'll come back to us. I know he will. We just have to have faith."

"I hope so, Mother. But I still wish he was here with us."

"We all do," Rosiepuff agreed while wrapping her son in a hug.

The other trolls understood the pain those two were going through. Branch's friends sometimes wondered if Branch will ever come back. Even Sky hoped for his return.

Everyone back home missed Branch as they sadly gaze to the stars. All they could do now is hope for their friend to come back home safely.

* * *

"Wait for me, everyone. I don't know when and I don't how, but I promise that I will return to you. You're all the reason I need to keep on fighting." Branch sadly gazed until he lowered his head and sat on the ground. He silently cried alone that night until sleep consumed him.

The next morning came quickly. Branch had woken up and stopped struggling to escape in order to save himself some energy since he won't be getting any food or water soon enough. He smacked his lips, feeling the effects of thirst. "Day two. One more day to go," he told himself.

He stood up when he saw Tobias drinking water from a canteen under the shade of his cabin. Branch watched the water drops raining down from his mouth and chin. The teal troll was thirsty, hungry, jealous, but mostly mad. Tobias looked like he enjoyed drinking the fresh water and spilled water onto his hands to rub his neck and forehead in order to keep him cool under the heat. As Tobias turned to gaze on him, Branch only narrowed his eyes and laid his ears back, still avoiding to show his thirst and hunger.

"We caught some hostiles!" An ogre exclaimed.

Both Tobias and Branch heard him and turned their heads. Sure enough, they saw Flint and another ogre coming through the entrance while dragging a stranger with them. Another ogre pulled someone else by rope which turned out to be a troll.

"Bring them back this way!" The ogres proceeded to lead their 'guests' to Tobias. From what Branch saw, the stranger was no troll or ogre. The stranger had green skin, bright green hair, and red eyes. He wore a red and white striped shirt though it seemed too small for him, blue shorts, socks and sandals. He was smaller compared to the ogres and quite young.

Then he turned to the troll. This troll was a naked glitter troll with pale grey-blue skin, white hair, a green nose, and blue eyes. He look just about Branch's age and wore a feather on his hair.

They threw both young men on their knees with their hands tied to their wrists. Laughs were heard from the ogres, enjoying the boys' pain and struggles.

Tobias stepped forward to examined their catch. "Well, what do we have here?"

"We caught them by the supply wagon, Sir," Flint informed as he forced the young boy's head back who grunted from the pull while another pulled the troll's hair hard, making him cry out in pain.

"Ah, a young Bergen," said Tobias. "Not as tall as the Giants and not as fine creature as the Imps. And he brought a friend for us. Glitter trolls. Quite rare around these parts and shouldn't he be useful to us, he might fetch us quite a prize. Take them away, men. Show them our hospitality."

"Coal, take them to the stockades," Flint ordered.

"Not the stockades," Tobias interrupted. "The posts. No food or water."

Branch admitted that the punishment was harsh even if those two were stealing from them. No one should endure the same punishment he's going through. Flint and the others grabbed the Bergen and troll led them to some posts. When they passed Branch, the boys turned their heads to look at Branch and became curious to see him. Branch curiously stared back to them as well.

"What are you looking at, you runts?" The left ogre asked and slapped their heads.

 _" **They were called Gristle Jr. and Guy Diamond. One look and I knew that they were different from the rest. The glitter one was unlike any troll I've ever met either here or back home. Where did they come from anyway?"**_

Gristle Jr. and Guy Diamond were tied up to their posts before the ogres left them, laughing on the way. The two of them struggled a bit until they hung their heads low.

"We are in deep muck, Glitter dude," Gristle Jr. moaned.

"Hey, you just gotta look on the briiiggght side!" Guy Diamond expressed positively with his auto tuned voice ringing in the air.

"And that would be what?"

Guy Diamond thought for a moment. "Well, I can't think of any right now. But I will...soon enough, hopefully."

"Swell," Gristle replied sarcastically.

Guy sighed and then turned his head which he saw Branch looking at them cautiously. "Hey, buddy!" He greeted happily. "What's your name?" Branch only pursed his lips and blew as if he snorted at him.

Then Gristle Jr. turned and spoke to Branch. "Hey, what are you in for? Where are you from?"

"I came from the land of Nonya," Branch responded.

"Nonya?" Guy lowered his head to his right confusingly.

"None of ya' business!" Branch scowled. Guy was taken back by his remark but then, as a joke, he mimicked his scowl. Branch growled and then turned around, his back facing the two boys. "Leave me alone."

Gristle laughed to himself. "You sure have a way to tick others off, Guy."

"It's a gift," He beamed.

"And a curse," Branch muttered to himself before minding his own business.

* * *

Dawn was at his peak. The third day of Branch's punishment was upon him and he hoped for it to end soon. To pass the time, he lazily pulled his rope repeatedly.

"Awoooooo!"

Branch suddenly awoke and became on high alert the moment he heard a howl in the distant. ' _What was that? Eninac? Never heard of them living in deserts.'_ Branch thought as he listened.

He then heard Gristle Jr. and Guy Diamond making hooting sounds after each howl that came. Branch rolled his eyes. The howl came again and like before, the troll and Bergen repeated their sounds.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound and a shiny knife landed between Guy Diamond and Gristle Jr. "Ha-ha! What did I tell you?" Guy Diamond said.

Branch raised an eyebrow, wondering what just happened.

 _" **There was just no end of the strange ways of these outsiders."**_

"Can you get it?" Guy Diamond asked.

"You're closer. I think you should get it," Gristle insisted.

Guy Diamond nodded and stretched his leg out, reaching towards the knife. Just as his toes touched the knife, the sound of pounding drums boomed through the area. Branch Guy, and Gristle heard the sound and saw one of the ogres pounding the drum with drumsticks. While the ogres were waking up, Guy managed to grab the knife. Using his teeth, he puts it on his shoulder before tossing it to his hand behind him.

"Company, left face!"

All the ogres lined up at full attention with Flint giving his report as Tobias paced in front of them. "With the General's permission, Sir," Flint started. "Incoming patrols reported Bergen hostiles heading north. The railroad expressed concern. They've requested additional patrols."

Tobias listened on while smoking a cigar, but mainly focused on Branch whom gazed seriously at him back. "How long has it been, Flint?"

"Sir?"

"The Wild teal troll. How long has he been tied?"

"Three days, Sir. As you ordered."

"Good," Tobias said approvingly. "Fetch my whip and blade." He inhaled his cigar and blew out smoke with a cunning grin. Seeing his grin gave him a nervous pang in his stomach.

"Oh no. I don't like this. Not one bit," Branch said to himself. Gristle and Guy Diamond exchanged worried looks, wondering what the red ogre was planning to do.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Song Credit: "Get off of my Back" by Bryan Adams.**

 **Neomoon585**


	8. Triumphant Escape

**Here's chapter 8!**

 **Sorry for any delay, folks. I had writer's block and work had took most of my energy with it. But fear not, for I have written a new chapter for you all. And finally, it's the chapter where a certain pink troll shall arrive for Branch to get to know face to face.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider - Gee, thanks. It took me a while to imagine that scene considering that they're not animals. I'm glad you liked it. Their escape will happen soon enough.** **  
**

 **Reby Montana - Will do!  
**

 **GirlFish - Yep, it will get fun for us to read. Don't know about Branch though, but he will, maybe. As for Poppy appearing, just read this chapter.**

 **mlpfanceline1 - It took me a while to decide who will play the role of Little Creek. Gristle played somewhat similar to an Indian while Guy Diamond was wild and carefree. So, I decided to use both of them.  
**

 **shadowbelle - Don't worry. It'll happen very soon. Poppy will make an appearance before you know it.**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 8: Triumphant Escape  
**

* * *

The rising sun had reached its highest peak on Branch's final day of being punished. However, he just ended his punishment just for him to enter into a new world of hurt. The ogres cut off Branch's ropes and strapped his armor on for his fight against Tobias.

Inside the corral, Branch stood on his side while the ogre general stood on his opposite side. Tobias smirked as he held his long, sharp blade on his left hand while the other hand carried his whip. It was a rare occasion for Tobias to fight against a new troll. In fact, none of their troll slaves ever had the chance to since they've all been defeated early. Branch is the only troll strong and stubborn enough to have reached this far. Now, those two will hit it with their best shot.

Their eyes focused on their rival's, not breaking apart from their glares. They huffed, clenched their knuckles, and tightened their hold on the weapons. Tobias raised his whip and the sound of the whip cracking broke the silence between.

Taking the sound as a signal, Branch immediately charges with a battle cry, swinging his club at Tobias, but Tobias either dodged or blocked each blow. Branch thought this would be easy and end quickly, but the situation has proved him wrong. Unlike the other ogres, Tobias isn't as weak and dumb as his soldiers. He not only gave it all, but he studied and analyzed Branch's every move before he could land an attack on him. Tobias knew Branch's battle style and techniques from watching him fight against the other ogres and because the troll had not eaten or drank water for more than three days, he had become slower and tend to tire easily, giving Tobias an advantage to their fight.

Branch attempts to run around Tobias in a circle until he came in, swinging his club, only for Tobias to grab Branch's foot with his whip and made him trip. Branch snarled as he stood up from the ground.

"You can break easy or you can break hard, troll!" Tobias said, pulling the whip to himself, dragging Branch to the ground after making him fall again. Branch dug his shield to the ground and held on it, hoping to stop the dragging. "Come on!"

Branch struggled against the pull. Suddenly, he made a kip-up move and then charges head first to the ogre's head, but Tobias blocked it with his crossed arms. "Ha-ha!" Tobias cried and then shoves Branch with his foot to the ground. Swing his whip, he lassoed it and wraps around Branch's wrist. Branch angrily glared at Tobias, who grinned in amusement, enjoying the fight.

"Having fun, are we?" Branch muttered. "Well, let's see how you take this!" He then broke into a run of all fours, despite the wrapped whip on his wrist. Tobias held on to the whip as he ran besides Branch as the troll ran in all directions. He ran forward, then backwards, then all around like an animal trying to escape a fence. Branch was really fast, but due to his lack of meals, he noticed that he was running out of steam.

"Come on! Come on!" Tobias urged on as Branch jumped high, trying to get the whip off of him. "Come on, troll!"

Branch was getting tired quickly and running out of ideas to defeat Tobias. If he doesn't find an opening soon, he'll have to kiss his freedom goodbye and forever be a slave to these mongrels. But Branch, still determined that he could win, tried with all his might to attack. He tackled Tobias hard, but Tobias held his ground and threw Branch away. Branch rolled from the throw and pounces on the red ogre. Tobias saw him and with his blade, he slashed away, scratching Branch's right cheek and kicked the poor troll down. Branch felt the warm blood oozing down on his cheek, but he ignored the sting from it. He was really worn out, but he still had one trick up his sleeve: The same move he used against the Purma. He then jumped and grabbed Tobias's arm and attempts to twirl him around and just as he was about to let go, Tobias suddenly grabs Branch's armor and flung him against the corral's fence, hard.

There was dust and sand flying from where those two have fought. The ogres all stood in stunned silence and awe. When the dust cleared, Tobias was still standing, panting heavily from the fight.

Branch, however, was not standing. No, he was on his knees, his hands touching the ground, not getting up. His face showed only shock and disbelief. He stopped, breathing heavily; his arms and legs shaking, struggling to keep himself from falling to the ground.

 _'Impossible! I've given that brute every trick I've known and tried. How could he stay on his feet? I can't lose. I just can't!'_ Branch thought as he took heavy breaths.

He wasn't the only one stunned by all this. The slave trolls watched nervously from their cabins and pens. Branch had reached the farthest of any of them. They just couldn't believe that it's over already. Gristle and Guy Diamond both gave equally shocked looks from all of this and they didn't want Branch to lose.

"Please, don't give up, dude," Gristle hoped, having shown interest in Branch's fighting spirit as did Guy Diamond.

Tobias chuckled as he walked towards Branch with a rope given to him by his men. "It's over now, troll. I admit that you gave me quite a fight that I haven't enjoyed for some time. But now, as the victor, I know claim my prize: you." He then grabbed Branch's wrists and tied them together. With the other hand, he pulled upwards, making Branch stand. Tobias combed back his hair and looked proudly at the ogres. "You see, men, any troll can be broken, no matter how wild they can be." Tobias then poked Branch with his blade, urging him to walk. "Move along, troll."

Branch, feeling defeated and humiliated, had no choice but to obey his new master. As he walked, he heard the ogres clapping for their general's victory over him.

"There are those in the East who believe the Glades will never be settled," Tobias droned as he gave his lecture while Branch pulled him like a dog on a leash. "The Northern Pacific Railroad will never reach Nebraska." Branch and Tobias halted in front of the prisoners. "A hostile Bergen and his friend... will never submit to providence." Gristle gave him a dirty look while Guy Diamond looked sadly at Branch, whom hung his head in shame and sadness before walking forward. "And it is that manner of small thinking that would say this troll could never be broken." As Branch passed by a few slave trolls, including Bark and his friend, he noticed that as they gazed upon Branch, they sadly hung their heads low, knowing that the strongest troll they've seen has been defeated and lost his chance of freedom just as they did long ago. "Discipline, time, and patience...are the great three levelers."

"There goes another one," Bark muttered softly. "But he'll always be the best of us all."

Seeing their sunken faces, Branch felt their hope fading fast. Knowing how they've been treated and how he'll be a slave to them had filled his heart with anger, but he had waited patiently for his chance to get back up again. With a growl, he stopped immediately without being told and stomps his foot.

"I am not done yet," Branch whispered and then started biting on the rope.

" _ **Sometimes a troll has gotta do what a troll has gotta do. And this was one of those times."**_

"What is he doing?" Gristle whispered to Guy, who smiled in spite of their current situation.

"He just got his second wind."

"Troll?" Tobias's words had barely escaped his mouth before Branch broke free of the rope and suddenly grabs the rope before yanking it out of Tobias's hands. He swung the rope and it wrapped itself around the ogre's hand. Then he started running towards the fence, pulling Tobias along the way. Surprised by his stunt and without Branch in his control, Tobias started to lose his balance. Branch turned and reared, grabbing the general's armor and pulled it off with all might. Branch also manages to hook his armor onto a post of the fence and as he pulled, it snapped off of him. Once the armor's off, he tackled Tobias to the ground, their faces mere inches away, nose to nose.

Branch's eyes narrowed onto the shocked Tobias. "You may be strong, but can you fly?" Branch then grinned that smile he puts on whenever he has a plan for pain. He grabbed his shoulders and sky uppercuts him into the air. While Tobias was up, Branch jumps on the fence and performed a high jump kick onto Tobias's chest, sending him flying across and out of the corral while Branch fell onto the fence, managing to break it with his fall.

"Oh no!" Several ogres cried as they watched Tobias falling until he landed with a thump.

"Ooh!" Gristle and Guy Diamond cringed and grimaced. "He gonna feel that in the morning."

Branch recovered from the fall and slowly got up. "Nobody can or will break me." He rose on his feet with Guy Diamond and Gristle looking on happily. They both thought he was astounding in strength and spirit. "I am Branch, son of Wood and Primrose of the Glade Clan. I am the son of a leader and also, the clan's new leader. I wasn't born to be your slave or anyone else. I'd rather die fighting than live one more day under your control!"

Flint and some others ran to Tobias and helped him get up. "Are you alright, Sir?" Flint asked. But Tobias only pushed the others away, feeling anger, frustration, and humiliation from Branch's stunt to defeat him.

"Get off me!" Tobias snarled. His hair was ruffled up, his clothes were a mess, and had received minor cuts and bruises from the fall.

There was silence in the whole camp. The slave trolls gazed upon them, amazed by the fight. Both Branch and Tobias stared at each other dead in the eye, huffing their breaths slowly. However, one slave troll broke the silence by suddenly crying out triumphantly. "He did it! Way to go, Branch!"

"Yeah, you're the best!" Other trolls joined in and cheered loudly for Branch's triumph over Tobias. Never before had they felt so happy since living with the ogres. Tobias and the ogres heard them and turned their heads towards the slaves. Every troll were cheering, jumping for joy, and hollering happily.

Branch was confused by all this, but after seeing their happy faces as they cheered for him had made Branch feel even more proud than he ever was.

Tobias growled, rage building up inside of him as he gave out a yell. "Soldier! Secure that troll!" Branch only gave him a defiant glare. One ogre grabbed and held onto Branch's netted hair and Tobias drew out a gun from another ogre's holster.

The captured gasped at the scene. He's going to shoot Branch! Suddenly, Guy Diamond remembered the knife he received and cuts the ropes away.

Branch stood defiantly at Tobias who neared him at gunpoint. He loaded his gun and aimed at Branch's face. "An untamed troll is a useless troll. And a useless troll...is a dead troll to me!"

But before he could pull the trigger, Guy Diamond bursts in and knocks the gun down out of Tobias's grasp right as he pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Branch and bounced on the ground with a boom.

"Glitter!" Guy Diamond farted glitter onto Tobias's face before whacking the ogre that was securing Branch away with his hair. "Come on, dude!" Guy cried, grabbing Branch's arm and took off. Then he remembered Gristle and turns sharply around and headed towards the Bergen.

"About time you got here!" Gristle said as Guy came to cut him loose.

"No troll left behind, but Bergens count, too!" Guy Diamond said and in an instant, Gristle was free. They later joined Branch who managed to grab his quiver and bow. They ran around the corral like a tornado and on the way, Branch managed to free Bark and two other slave trolls from their tied posts by shooting an arrow on their ropes. Happy to be free, the freed trolls followed Branch with the ogres going after them.

The ogres gathered their weapons and guns in order to stop the enemy from escaping. One ogre grabbed his gun, but Gristle immediately grabs the gun and knocked the ogre into an outhouse.

Branch turned towards the slaves' cabin. "Jump!" He commanded the others behind him and they all jumped through the window. Inside the cabin, it was long and narrow with beds on each sides and various slaves looking on surprisingly, yet excitingly for Branch to burst in. They came to a door which had a metal lock. "Shoot it open!" Branch commanded Gristle since he had the gun. Gristle skillfully shot the bullet, breaking the lock. Branch saw the gate but also, some ogres who are trying to close it. They ran out of the cabin with the slaves tailing behind them, finally free.

"We're almost there!" Guy Diamond cheered.

As they headed towards the closing gates, they are met by none other than a head-bandaged, black-eyed, and burned face Moss who stood in the way, blocking the only way out. Branch skidded into an abruptly halt, facing Moss with a glare.

"The only way out is through me!" Moss growled, holding quite a grudge against Branch.

Branch chuckled and then smirked. "I have no problem with that." He clenched his knuckles.

Moss gasped before Branch punched him right into his face, knocking him out. He fell backwards and Branch, Gristle, Guy Diamond, and the freed slave trolls all made their way into the desert, heading north.

"We're free!" Branch shouted to the trolls behind him. The trolls cheered on, grateful for their hero freeing them from the life of slavery. As Branch moved on, the other trolls parted to their separate paths.

" _ **I wasn't sure what happened back there. And I wasn't about to stop and ask. All I knew was that I was headed home."**_

Suddenly, Guy Diamond let out a long howl and Gristle whistled loudly. Branch rolled his eyes at their ways.

Just then, something came into his view. His eyes caught the sight of a male unicorn galloping near them. The unicorn was pale yellow with a brilliant red mane and tail, green eyes, and a long horn. He had fireworks symbols painted over his body.

But Branch was more interested in his rider. She was a beautiful flamingo pink troll with sparkly freckles, dark pink hair tied in a pony tail, and magenta eyes. She wears a blue dress and a green headband with blue flowers. With her free hand, she held the purple roped collar of another unicorn galloping next to her. This unicorn was a mare with sky blue pelt with a white mane and tail, blue eyes, and a long horn. She has a star birthmark on her forehead.

"Over here, Poppy!" Gristle waved.

Branch was awestruck by Poppy's riding and of her beauty which he can't seem to get away from. Poppy glanced at Branch with a smile before letting the blue unicorn gallop to Guy Diamond's side. Guy Diamond jumps on her and grabs her mane. "Good girl, Star!"

Gristle managed to jump onto Poppy's unicorn, Fireworks, and rode him with Poppy. Poppy made Fireworks halt in front of Branch who stopped in result. He was confused of the sudden arrival of Poppy and the unicorns that he didn't notice two more unicorns coming in with their riders. The riders, who were also trolls like Poppy, threw their ropes around Branch who gazed in shock at them.

" _ **I couldn't believe it. One moment I was free and the next: more ropes!"**_

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Branch angrily asked.

"You're coming with us," Poppy answered with a smirk.

"Well, too bad 'cause I'm not interested in your hospitality. Release me now!" Branch struggled until he fell on his knees, panting heavily. Having not eaten or drank for days, not to mention that he used most of his energy to escape, had made Branch lose strength to fight.

"You can't leave. Not right away anyway," Gristle commented. "You look like you haven't had a decent meal in days. You wouldn't survive in the desert."

"Besides, that's a nasty wound on your face," Guy Diamond pointed out. "It should be tended right away. Just come to our village. You'll find it quite welcoming than that ogre camp."

"You'll like it. I know we do," the female rider added. Her name is DJ Suki. She's a red-pink troll with rose colored eyes, a light blue-green nose, and orange dreadlock-like hair. She wore a stripey top and trousers, large, white headphones with purple flowers, and yellow bangle bracelets on each arm. She also had painted music notes on her shoulders. Her unicorn's name was Echo. He was a burgundy colored stallion with green apple mane and tail, broad shoulders, and orange eyes. Echo has a pierced earring on his left ear.

The other rider was Creek. He was a purple troll with blue eyes that can sometimes look purple in certain lightning, long straight blue hair with a green and teal tip, and wears bright yellow trousers and a dream catcher necklace. He also has thick blue eyebrows and a large, orange-like nose. His unicorn, River, was lapis blue colored and his mane and tail was sea green with violet streaks and purple eyes. Creek had also braided some of River's hair on his mane.

Branch knew that they weren't going to let him go that easily and seeing that he was outnumbered, he gave in with an exasperated sigh and a scowl on his face.

"By the way, I'm Gristle and these are my friends: Poppy, Creek, DJ Suki, and you've already met Guy Diamond," Gristle introduced themselves to Branch.

"Hi, buddy!" Guy waved.

"I didn't ask for your names!" Branch retorted. "And to think that I trusted you after you've saved my life back there."

"That was your first mistake," Poppy grinned cockily, which Branch found somewhat attractive, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Branch snorted grumpily and scowled like a spoiled child. He admits that Poppy was right about one thing: he did made a mistake. Trust no one. One of the most important lessons in life and he chose to ignore it.

"Fine," Branch huffed. "Not like I have a choice now, do I?"

"Probably not, um...uh..." Guy Diamond didn't quite catch his name yet.

"Branch. My name is Branch," He sighed. "If you must, lead the way."

* * *

The group and Branch had traveled for hours and by the time they've reached their home, it was well after dark. As they walked, Branch couldn't stop thinking about his state while riding on Star with Guy Diamond. He couldn't believed that he managed to taste his freedom, only to be captured within 5 seconds.

Once they climbed a hill, they could see a settlement down below. It was an opened area with grassy meadows around for the villagers to run and play in, a vast river flowing right next to the edge of their village which was good for their water supply, and several homes and tents built together.

"This is it, Trollgen Village, our home sweet home and the happiest place on Earth," Guy Diamond said.

"How is it the happiest place on earth if you capture trolls like me?" Branch fired back.

"You're not captured. We've taken you in instead," Gristle explained.

"And yet, I didn't had a choice!" Branch argued. "Besides, I already have a home. In my village with my people."

"We know that, mate, but you and our friends have been through quite a grueling ordeal," Creek said with a calm attitude. "You need to rest and relax to help you get up on your feet again. So until then, you can stay here with us and if you don't mind me saying, I'd prefer that you lose your negative vibration. They are quite toxic for us."

Branch spun his eyes, but Creek does have a point there. If he's ever going to return home, he'll need all his strength for the journey.

As they made it down the hill, they've noticed a Bergen girl waiting for them. She's a pale purple bergen with light purple hair in pig tails with pink hair ties, dark reddish-pink eyes, and wearing a light teal dress, olive underpants, and pink Mary Jane shoes. When she saw them coming, she gasped and ran to them joyfully.

"Gristle! Guys!" The girl cried as she hugged Gristle. "Guy Diamond! Are you guys okay? Oh, I've been worried sick! Where have you two been?"

"It's a long story, Bridget, but we've been captured by the ogre army," Guy Diamond explained.

"Thanks to His glitterness," Gristle added which made Guy chuckle nervously while scratching his hair.

"You mean the army that's settled in their camp in the desert?" Bridget gasped. "You mean to tell me that you were both practically 20 miles away from us?"

"Pretty much," Gristle nodded.

While they were busy, Branch took this opportunity to sneak out, but Fireworks sneezed right into face, startling him and fell backwards. Everyone's attention snapped towards the teal troll.

Bridget's eyes gazed upon him. "Oh, you've brought a friend home! Hi there! Who are you?"

"Branch. And you are mistaken. They aren't my friends." Branch replied and pointed at Gristle and Guy Diamond. "I just met these two only a couple of days ago."

"Then what brings you here and what happened to your face?" Bridget gasped at the sight of the bleeding cut.

"If you must know, I, too, was captured by the ogre army until we've escaped recently. And then Guy Diamond called his friends and now I'm here," Branch explained as he gently felt his cut. "As for my cut, the general gave me that during our fight which I've won, of course."

"Well, I'm glad that you all made it out safely," Bridget said. "My name's Bridget. Gristle and I are close friends and we take care of all our friends here in the village. You are safe here with us, Branch. It's nice to meet you."

"So, I've been wondering. Where do you come from, Branch?" Guy Diamond wondered.

"I'm from the Wildglades," Branch explained. He then earned gasped from everyone there. "What?"

"You're all the way from the Wild lands? That's so far!" DJ Suki exclaimed.

"You've never told us that," Creek said.

"Well, you've never asked," Branch smartly replied as he crossed arms, causing Creek to stop talking.

"Oh, my! You've traveled such a long way and you look like you haven't eaten for days!" Bridget said worriedly.

"Well, I am. The general tied me to a post for three days without food or water in order to weakened my spirit, but I still remained strong." Branch began re-telling his tale from the point of his capture to the part of their grand escape. After finishing his story, everyone looked surprised and shocked.

"Sweet rock and roll! Dude, you should stay and recover. There's plenty of room for you," DJ Suki insisted.

"Though I appreciate your offer, I can't stay," Branch shook his head. "I have to go back home to my family. They must be worried sick about me."

"Buddy," Guy Diamond said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've gone more than three days without anything going into your stomach and no sleep. Plus, you look like the desert just spit you out. You wouldn't survive in your current state out there."

"He's right," Poppy nodded. "Though a bit rude, but still, he's right. It's just until you've recovered."

Branch sighed. He doesn't like delaying his stay, but his health is his top priority. "Alright. I'll stay, but until I'm fit enough to travel and not a day more, okay?"

"Deal!" Gristle agreed which the others took in account.

After a while, Gristle, Poppy, and Guy Diamond took Branch to a tent not far from a corral where they train their unicorns. Bridget and the others went to put their unicorns to the stables before going to their homes.

When Branch came inside the tent, there was a small lamp, a chair, and a sleeping bag for him to rest on. He sat down on the bag when Poppy came inside with another troll. This troll was smaller than Poppy with yellow skin and long, straight light blue hair with a pink bow. She also wore a little pink dress with a blue pom-pom in the center. Gristle came inside after the two while Guy Diamond waited outside.

"This is the guy?" The yellow troll spoke in a deep baritone voice, quite strange for a female. She came near the chair carrying a first aid bag.

"Yep, Smidge," Poppy nodded as she sat down. "Branch, this is Smidge. She's a good friend of ours. And don't be fooled by her size and voice. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"You got it, bub." Smidge said, punching her fist into her hand.

"Okay, that'll be all, Smidge. I'll call you when I need you," Poppy said. Smidge saluted and left the tent. As Poppy sat on the chair, she examined the cut. Branch winced a little when she touched it. "The wound is not deep, but it is necessary to close it."

"Close it? You mean like stitch it?" Branch asked worriedly.

"Yes, but mostly sew it. Luckily, the thread will dissolve in due time and it will not leave a noticeable scar. It might sting a little, but it will get better. Gristle, I'll need your help to keep him still while I close the wound," Poppy said.

"Okay," Gristle obeyed. He came and held on Branch's shoulders while Poppy's cleaned her hands with water. She gently cleaned the area of its blood with a wet cloth. Once it's clean, Poppy took out a needle with the thread.

"Ready?" Poppy asked both Branch and Gristle.

Gristle nodded as Branch inhaled deeply. "I am ready to accept my fate. Proceed." Branch braced himself as Poppy proceeds to sew the cut. Branch gasped from the pain as he began to feel the needle sealing the cut, but remained still for her to continue. Gristle held him with all his might to keep him from moving. It wasn't long until Poppy finished and cut the loose thread off.

"Done," She said calmly. Everyone sighed in relief that it's over. Poppy then placed a white patch onto the cut to keep it clean from any dirt that might infect it. "There you go. All better."

Gristle then saw the net onto Branch's hair and slowly reached for it. Branch glanced at him and became cautious. "Steady. Steady. I'm not going to hurt you." Branch saw his eyes which showed kindness and then relaxed. Poppy handed him some wire cutters given to her by Smidge a while back which he used to cut the net carefully. "Nice and easy."

Once the net was finally off, Branch felt relief like a heavy weight was lifted off of him. He tried to use his hair but it didn't stretch long enough. Probably because of the slime that's still in effect.

"There you go. That feels better now, doesn't it?" Gristle said kindly.

Branch didn't answer. Only yawned and went into the sleeping bag, feeling low of energy. Gristle carried the net pieces with him as he left the tent. Poppy left soon after once Branch fell asleep and turning off the light.

That night, Branch dreamed of not only of his home and family, but also of the people that took him in and, not knowing why, of Poppy as well. Even so, this night has been the most peaceful since being away from home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	9. Aura and the Dream Reunion

**Here's chapter 9!**

 **Sorry for any delay, folks. Work and Life has kept me busy, and also, writer's block. Hope this chapter pleases you.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider - Branch can overcome any challenge especially with a goal in mind. No animal nor anyone will break his spirit and will to survive. Guess he showed that ogre, right? Yeah, since the original spirit movie, there were various animals and humans involved. Who wouldn't be anxious knowing that his family's worried sick and the fact that as a leader, it's his responsibility to watch over his home. Poppy might give him a new point of view in life.** **  
**

 **Reby Montana - Yeah, I thought that they might need something or someone to make their traveling easier and fast for later occasions. As for Branch having a unicorn, why don't you read this chapter and find out?**

 **GirlFish - Then call me weird as well because I'm looking forward to get to that part too.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Thanks. I admit, it wasn't easy. But that's what makes this story even more worthwhile.  
**

 **shadowbelle - Yeah, so am I. Always thought that scene is similar to Lion king with Simba and Mufasa's ghost. Love the song as well. You'll see when I write it.**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 9: Aura and the Dream Reunion  
**

* * *

The next morning arrived on time with its sun greeting the land. Branch awoke from his sleep in the sleeping bag, blinking his eyes opened. At first, he didn't recognized the tent, but he quickly remembered all that occurred yesterday. He just escaped the ogre camp and then was 'captured' by trolls and their unicorns. Still, this place and the people are better than the previous ones.

Branch rubbed his eyes with his hands and yawned loudly. He felt the patch where Poppy sewed the cut. It still stung, but at least the pain lessened through the night. He also felt his hair, feeling pleased that the metal net has been removed. Even the metal shackles on his feet has been removed, probably while he was sleeping. He was relieved to be free of chains and ropes, but he would prefer being free and back home with his family. Then, when Branch turned his head to his left, he was surprised to see a plate filled with cupcakes, berries, and sandwiches and a big bowl of fresh water for him to enjoy.

Curiously, he rose up and then looked outside his tent to see if anyone was around. Knowing that he was alone, he sat down and began to eat the food happily. It felt so good to have food in his belly and when he drank the water, it was so heavenly refreshing that he drank it all.

When he was done, he decided to look outside his tent and around the area, though he'll keep his distance to anyone. He knows that these people are kind-hearted, but he's still intent on going back home once he's well enough to travel that is. Branch then heard a whinny near him. He turns his head and saw Poppy brushing Fireworks inside the corral.

"Wow!" Branch whispered as he walked over to the fence and watched Poppy. It wasn't just the way she tends to her unicorn that impressed him. It was her very image. How her beautiful shade of pink in her skin shines from the sun's rays hitting her, the spark in her eyes, and her smile, that wonderful smile of hers, it just makes his whole world stop. _'She's...she's the most amazing troll I've ever seen!'_ He thought as he stared at her beauty.

Branch brushed his hair back and cleared his throat, hoping to get her to notice him. "Hello there." He greeted softly.

Poppy looked back and smiled softly. "Hello! I see you're looking quite well today. A good night's sleep always works for everyone, don't you think so, Fireworks?" Her unicorn whinnied softly in agreement. She chuckled before resuming to her task.

Branch felt a little excitement and began tying to get Poppy to come over. "Hey! If you want, how about we take a morning hike across the fields?" Branch asked, hoping to spend some time with her.

Before Poppy could answer, she heard someone calling her. "Poppy!" On top of a hill, Gristle and Bridget stood together holding some food for Poppy. She looked back and forth between Branch and the Bergens. Giving a small smile to Branch which raised his hopes, she suddenly hopped on Fireworks and rode him out of the corral and headed towards her Bergen friends.

Branch looked shocked and a little hurt when she chose to go to them instead of him. Rejection is surely a new experience for him and he obviously didn't like it. He saw her reaching them and when she jumped down from Fireworks, she and Bridget exchanged a friendly girl greeting.

"Pop star," Bridget greeted.

"Diva!" Poppy followed.

"Lollipop."

"Roller-girl."

"Glitter bomb."

"Morning jogger."

"Helicopter."

"Prim and-"

"Proper!" The two girls finished their usual greeting while taking a bow and a curtsy. Branch walked closer but still kept his distance from them. Watching from the corral, he saw how close they are, despite being different species.

Gristle sighed. "I'll never understand you girls and your...crazy troll routines."

"Actually, it's more of a girl thing. You'll understand when you have your guy thing and do your guy routine with your friend," Poppy commented while taking a bite out of a cupcake they brought.

"A simple 'Sup' will suffice," Gristle chuckled.

They even brought some apples and carrots for Fireworks which he enjoyed. As Gristle petted Fireworks, the unicorn playfully nibbled on his hair. "Okay, either he likes me or he thinks my hair is grass again." Gristle chuckled. Poppy giggled. Knowing her unicorn matches her personality, she understands Fireworks completely. In fact, the two were almost like siblings. A more oddly matched pair of siblings the world has ever seen.

Fireworks then sneakily bit on Poppy's ponytail then shoves her slightly as he ran away from her. "Hey!" Poppy laughed as she chased him, playing with the unicorn as if he were a dog. "Get back here, you crazy party animal!"

Gristle joined in the fun, attempting to catch Fireworks, but the unicorn was too fast for him, or Gristle is just too slow. Branch looked on in confusion. He knows how the bond between a troll and its animal companion is made, being close to Sky, and knows that Trolls are playful, but the way she played with the Bergens was unlike anything he could ever understand.

The group happily chased each other around until Gristle tumbled to the ground and fell down on his back, as if he was dead. Fireworks was confused as he and Poppy closed in on the Bergen. Seeing that he's breathing, Poppy wasn't fooled. "Gristle, you're not dead," she smirked.

"No!" Gristle suddenly surprised Poppy and blew on Fireworks' nose, resulting in a hug between them until Bridget joined in as well.

 _ **"I couldn't understand it. She treated these miniature giants like one of her own kind, prancing around like a love struck trolling. It was downright unnatural."**_

When Poppy and the rest glanced back at the curious Branch, the teal troll only frown and scoffed. He thinks that they are too different. Having raised with only trolls around him, a friendship like that is not long-lasting.

A couple of hours later, Branch was led inside the corral by Gristle. Behind him was Guy Diamond and he was carrying a rope with some reins. Seeing those things made Branch feel uneasy and cautious. DJ Suki, Smidge, and a couple of Bergens, Chad and Todd, were sitting on the fence as they watched.

"What's going on here?" Branch asked.

"Branch," Gristle said. "Today, we'll train you."

"Excuse me?" The troll questioned, sensing a little deja vu when he was with the ogres.

"Well, my friend, if you're going to become part of this village, we want to see how you can contribute to the people here. We want to see how strong you are," Guy Diamond explained.

"Uh, in case you have forgotten, you guys were there when I thrown off the general. That would explain enough that I am strong enough and capable of even throwing off an ogre," Branch reminded them.

"Maybe," Guy agreed. "But we want to test you by tying this rope around your wrists and we'll pull you as you go. Kind of like a tug of war."

Branch rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Not this again," He muttered as he looked on.

"This ought to be good," Chad whispered to Todd whom snickered.

Gristle tried to hold Branch as Guy Diamond came in with the rope, but whenever they tried to get near him, Branch would run off in a different direction. "Stay still!" Gristle ordered.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Branch shook his head. "That is not happening! I don't do ropes."

"Oh, come on! It's not going to kill you," Guy Diamond assured him. He almost got Branch, but the teal troll dodged him and ran off. The trolls and Bergens on the fence laughed at their effort in trying to catch Branch. To them, it was almost like being in a circus.

Having had enough of this, Branch stomped and angrily chased both Guy and Gristle. He even used his hair like a whip as he ran. The two panicked when they saw Branch and ran where they had jumped over the fence of the corral just before Branch reached them.

"Stay away from me!" Branch hollered.

Guy and Gristle looked frightened until Poppy stepped in front of them and glared. "Hey! That's not how you treat my friends! Back off!" Poppy shouted as her magenta eyes glared at Branch's sky blue eyes.

Branch's ears went back, stopping himself from going any further. He was surprised to see the pink troll standing up to him like he was an enemy. He couldn't dare attack her or any girl, in fact. Calming down, he backed away from her, looking away.

 _ **"Girls."**_

Both Gristle and Guy Diamond were impressed in how Poppy managed to calm Branch down. It was there that they knew that they weren't going to give up on Branch, no matter how stubborn he is.

Two things these two were becoming: incredibly persistent or incredibly insane.

"What do you think about that, Gristle?" Guy Diamond asked. "Branch is something all right and Poppy's no different."

"Yes, I see," Gristle nodded in agreement. "It seems that Poppy is the only one that can handle him from all of us. And I think we can let her do the work for us."

"Gristle! Poppy!"

Branch saw Creek running to them in a hurry. He skidded into a halt in front of Poppy and the boys, catching his breath from the run. "What's wrong, Creek?" Poppy wondered.

"We're having a little trouble with one of the unicorns. It's the female."

"Again?" Gristle groaned. "It's been four days and she's still untamed."

Poppy exhaled through her nose. "Alright, just bring her into the corral and we'll see what we can do." Creek nodded and ran ahead in a rush.

Branch saw him run like the wind and wondered. "Who is this she they're referring too?"

* * *

"Open the gate!" Gristle ordered.

Back in the corral, Poppy and her friends, their unicorns, and Bridget were watching Creek quickly opening the corral for their guest to enter. Branch silently walked nearby and climbed the fence. There he saw Chad and Todd bringing in a wild unicorn, struggling and resisting as the Bergens pulled the ropes on her.

 ** _"It was that day that I've met her. She was a wild one, born to be free and gifted with an unbreakable spirit. Just like me. It was like looking myself in a mirror, or at least, an animal form and opposite gender. She and I will undergo the trial of trust together soon enough."_**

Branch was amazed by the animal. She's a beautiful pinto unicorn with midnight blue fur mixed with pale silver markings, a light blue mane and tail, teal eyes, and a long horn. The mare neighed as she pulled away from the fence, but the Bergens had a strong hold on her.

"She's scared to go in," Creek noticed.

"Come on now! Get!" Gristle snapped as he slapped her flank, urging her to obey. Once she's inside, the Bergens untied her and climbed over the fence, locking the gate once they're out. Branch saw the animal galloping around, as if she's trying to escape, but to no avail.

"Wow! I've never seen a unicorn like her before. She's amazing!" Branch said.

"Yeah, well, she's something," DJ Suki replied, having heard Branch's words, which surprised him a little.

"That's a dangerous animal!" Gristle commented.

"She's just scared," Poppy replied while watching the unicorn. "Wouldn't anyone be scared to be trapped in a cage or fence with no way out?"

Branch nodded slightly in agreement, understanding what the unicorn's going through.

"I'd say she's about 4 or 5 years old," Bridget assumed.

"Yeah, 4 to 5 years of wild and I'd bet with no contact of anyone else besides her own kind," Creek believed, watching the unicorn kicking her rear legs in the air in a frenzy.

"What are you going to do with the unicorn?" Branch asked worriedly.

"We're just taking her to be broken," Gristle added.

"Broken?" Branch glared, recalling what Tobias had intended to do the same with him.

"It means trained. Don't worry, we won't hurt her. She'll be fine, I promise," Poppy explained. Branch was still anxious. He couldn't bare to see any creature to be tangled with ropes or being dragged anywhere especially away from home.

"However, until it's safe, no one should go near that creature!" Gristle ordered.

"Oh, come on, dude! I bet I can handle her," Guy Diamond boasted. "I have ways with girls. Just look how I handled Star."

"And I bet she's the only girl you'll ever get," Branch smirked, earning a frown from Guy. The others laughed along.

"Ha-ha. I forgot how to laugh," Guy Diamond sarcastically answered.

"And compared to that mare, Star's a sweetheart. She's going to dance on you 'til your body stops moving!" DJ Suki said.

"Show's what you know! Watch!" Guy Diamond then jumps down inside the corral and began to walk towards the mare.

"Guy! I know that you're crazy, but now I think you've gone completely insane!" Smidge shouted with slight panic in her voice.

Branch scoffed at his stunt. "He's going to get himself killed."

Guy Diamond slowly took his steps towards the mare. The mare saw him and snorted, stomping her hoof as a warning. "Blue mare, today, I will ride you. And might I say that you really are one of a kind." However, the unicorn snorted and reared up onto her hind legs, neighing loudly. "The kind that wants to kill me!" Guy yelled as he turned and ran away from the mare who began chasing him.

He didn't ran any further as he slipped and fell on the ground. He recovered and backed away from the mare, panting nervously from the increasing fear. The mare reared up again, preparing to stomp the poor troll. Guy screamed, covering his head with his arms.

A sudden whip was heard and the hooves never came down on him. Guy opened his eyes and gasped. Branch stood protectively in front of him, lashing his hair like a whip onto the ground. The mare was surprised and responded with a harsh neigh at Branch. Branch, standing his ground, let out a fierce roar, as loud as a dragon's, stunning everyone. He growled at the mare, his eyes locking into hers. The mare became dumbfolded until she snorted and walked away from the trolls.

Branch turned and offered his hand to Guy. The glitter troll took it as he was being pulled up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Branch said, hunching his shoulders. He then smacked Guy's head from behind. "And that's for doing that stupid stunt of yours! Let that be a lesson for the future."

"Ow!" Guy rubbed his head as Branch walked away. Guy Diamond walked towards the other trolls as they watched Branch heading towards his tent. "He's a stubborn guy, isn't he?"

"A little positivity might do him some good, I might add," Creek calmly said.

"Maybe, but even so, he means well. He did protect you, Guy, and managed to handle the mare impressively," Poppy admitted.

Gristle and Bridget saw the whole thing with Branch and the mare. The unicorn has been here for a few days since she was taken in and no one has been able to ride or tame her. She has a lot of spirit and stubbornness, which goes the same for Branch. Bridget saw the curious look on Gristle. "I know what that look means, Grissy. You have some crazy plan forming inside your head, don't you?"

"I may have. It seems that Branch has found a role in this village and as for the mare, Branch might have a way with her. But those two need a little support and lessons from their...opposites."

* * *

That night, Branch had a little trouble sleeping inside his tent, especially when he's hearing the unicorn still galloping and neighing loudly inside the corral which was located next to his tent. He then had enough and walked out of the tent. As he walked towards the corral, he climbed up the fence and watch the mare, going back and forth and all around wildly.

"Hey, girl. You might want to calm down now. People are trying to sleep, you know," he said. The mare grunted and galloped away. "What's the matter, girl? Don't you remember me from before?" The mare stopped and looked at Branch. She recognized him, alright, but instead, she snorted and looked down.

"I understand how you feel. All alone in a whole new world and being trapped. I'm sorry to see you all cooped up in here. I wish I was home, too." The mare's ears turned back to Branch, listening to his words. She looked back and then away. "You would have love it there. There's miles of untouched land, fresh air, food, and water to enjoy, the sun shining all day, the stars ever so clear and brightly through the nights, and kind creatures all around. The Wildglades is my home. Ever been there?"

The mare turned away and trotted along, still feeling unsettled and upset. Branch watched her move. Despite galloping around all day, she still has plenty of energy to spare. "Calm down, girl!" But the mare kept on going, ignoring Branch's calls.

Branch sighed. Is there nothing that can calm a wild unicorn down? The only thing that can calm a trapped animal is to set it free, but obviously, that's out of the question. Usually when he's upset, all he needs is the gentle touch of a loved one, a hug or two, and sometimes even a song. An idea popped in his head. He didn't know if it will work but it's worth a shot. He took a breath and then began to sing softly to the mare.

 _Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons_  
 _You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes._  
 _But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,_  
 _Everything is different and everything has changed._

When the mare heard him singing, she immediately stopped galloping and faced Branch, tossing her head in curiosity. All her wildness disappeared in an instant as if the song entranced her.

"That's right, girl. It's okay," Branch whispered. He then began to take easy steps right inside the fence, singing the next verses softly like a lullaby.

 _If you feel you lost_  
 _And on your own_  
 _And far from home_  
 _You're never alone you know_  
 _Just think of your friends_  
 _The ones who care_  
 _They all will be waiting there_  
 _With love to share_  
 _And your heart will lead you home_

When he stopped singing, he jumped down, but once he did, the mare suddenly whinnied and reared up, her front hooves threatening to attack him. Branch gasped as he quickly turned around and crawled under the fence before the mare could hurt him.

"I'm sorry, girl. That's my fault. It was too soon for you, but we'll try again. Maybe tomorrow," Branch said softly. After watching her for a few minutes, he then thought of something. "If I'm going to try and befriend you, you need a name." He pondered for a moment, tapping his chin. "You look like the night sky. Maybe... Night? No, you're too tough for that. How about...Blue? Luna? Melody? No, none of those match your spirit. Hmm...You look majestic yet strong. You're beautiful, especially in the dark...like an aurora. Maybe Aurora? Aurora...Aura." Branch liked the sound of that. He faced her and then called out. "Aura!" Suddenly, the mare halted at the sound of his call. "Aura." The mare snorted in agreement, nodding her head and accepting the name.

"Aura, that's your name now. I'll see you tomorrow then, Aura." Branch walked away and entered his tent for the night.

Once inside the tent, Branch let himself land gently on the bed onto his back, his mind replaying the last few minutes with Aura. He was wondering why, for some reason, he was growing interest in Aura.

It was weird, how calm he was feeling with her, as if he has a deep connection with her, a familiar yet mysterious bond has formed all of the sudden. Not that he was complaining, just wondering. Unicorns were magical creatures though this was the first time he's ever seen one up so close since coming here. The only one whom ever told him about the unicorns was Primrose when he was a child.

Branch then remembered when he was about five years old, his mother had told him the story about a special unicorn she'd ever known.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Why are you still awake?" Primrose asked, standing in the doorway of Branch's room. A young Branch was on his bed, playing with a stuffed dragon and a wooden unicorn._

 _"I don't know. I can't sleep," A young Branch replied innocently._

 _"Well, I have a cure for that: a story," Primrose walked down and sat on his bed while taking away the toys from him. "And this one is true. Long ago, in olden days, the forests surrounding our village was visited by herds of one of the most sacred creatures in the world: the unicorns," Primrose told her son as she tucked him in bed._

 _"I thought it was dragons, Mommy," Branch said._

 _Primrose chuckled and corrected. "No, sweetie. Dragons are majestic and great. Unicorns, however, are magical. While most creatures would easily come towards you without worry, unicorns often stay away from anyone. But only special unicorns will choose very special people to be their partners."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Because I was one of those people chosen by them. I had a unicorn for a friend, or should I say, we were family," Primrose revealed._

 _"Really, Mom?" Branch asked surprisingly._

 _Primrose nodded. "Yes. His name is Phoenix and sometimes, he's so fast it's like he's flying with the wind itself. His pelt was bright and orange like the sun. His mane and tail, scarlet like the scorching blaze, white socks, and piercing blue eyes. I've known him since he was a foal and we've grown up together since the death of his mother."_

 _"What happened to his mother?" Branch wondered._

 _"One night, Phoenix's herd was attacked by invaders and his mother was killed as a result. I was there that night and managed to protect him until your grandfather Oak came to our rescue, sending the enemies away. Since then, we've been together, riding every day and feeling the wind in my hair every time we rode. It was the sheer joy of freedom that we cherish the most when we ride, but nothing is more precious than the bond of our family."_

 _"That's cool!" Branch's eyes beam with excitement. "But how come I've never seen him?"_

 _"It's because he's not here anymore. I've sent him away."_

 _"But why? Don't you like him anymore?" Branch wondered sadly._

 _"Of course I do. I love him very much, just as much as I love you, your father, and grandmother. You see, my son, as we've reached adulthood, Phoenix had received the call of the wild and freedom while I received another call: the call of love. While he longed for freedom, I've longed for a life with your father. So, I made the ultimate decision: I've set Phoenix free because that is how he should be. We said our farewells and he went home to his herd as its leader. I miss him to this very day, but I have my life and he has his."_

 _"So you never saw him again?"_

 _"Actually, I did. Once more. I saw him again years later after marrying your father. It was before you were born while you were growing inside of me. Your father and I were alone until Phoenix appeared before us, but he wasn't alone. He brought his whole family with him."_

 _"Did he had kids?" Branch hopefully asked._

 _"At that time, he had two and one on the way," She recalled as she described the unicorns just as she remembered them from before. "He has a son, the oldest and the strongest. He's a ginger colored unicorn with a dark brown mane and tail and brown eyes. He's the one who represents Phoenix the most. I called him Blaze. And his daughter, Misty, is the smartest. Her pelt was bluish grey with white socks, a teal mane and tail, and green eyes. With her pelt blending in the mist and fog, she can avoid being detected from enemies. And his mate, a beautiful, elegant unicorn with white skin, mane and tail were cerulean with teal streaks, and blue-green eyes. I called her Bella for her beauty. Seeing Phoenix and his family has brought me hope of the family I will have later on and I did when you were born. It was the proudest and happiest moment of my life. Well, that and marrying your father. After that, I've never saw him again, but I am sure that he's happy with his herd, freedom, and family."_

 _"Wow," Branch whispered, awed by the tale. "What happens next?"_

 _"There's nothing more. That's all that happened," Primrose said. "Now, I think it's time for a cute little trolling to go to sleep."_

 _"Do you think I'll ever be friends with a unicorn?" Branch asked while his mother was making sure that he was cozy._

 _"Who knows? Maybe someday. But I won't be surprised if you do. You have my spirit and a deep connection with the land. If anyone's worthy of the bond with the unicorn, it's you, my angel," She rubs her nose with his, making him giggle. She then kissed his forehead._

 _"Nighty night, mom."_

 _"Nighty night, sweetheart," Primrose said, getting up and going to the door. She stood in the doorway and smiled at her son as he yawned. "I love you."_

 _"Love you too," Branch said, falling asleep._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

He closed his eyes and sighed again, thinking of his home and friends, his father and grandmother waiting for him, and then, his mother. "Mother, I know you're out there somewhere. I truly miss you and everyone else back home. I know that this place is better than that ogre camp, but it still isn't home. I wish you were here so that I can see you at least one more time," he said hopefully as he felt weariness taking over him.

He shook it off and was fast asleep within minutes, his mind wandering to all the memories of his home and of his mother. From the happy times they've shared together to the part where he had always been afraid of: his mother's death. It was still hurting him, even after all these years, it was almost scary. It wasn't long until he lost consciousness and entered into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be met with the familiar sight of the tent he has been given, but instead, he found himself lying on his back onto solid ground, the rays of the shining sun warming him up. He sat up and looked around him, surprised to see he no longer was in the tent, but instead, he's in a sunny, golden meadow. A small frown creased his brow as he stood up, making a 360 degree turn in an attempt to find even the tiniest clue as to where he was. He didn't recognize that place as one he had ever been in before. Fear started creeping up inside of him when he realized he had no idea where he was or where everything else had disappeared to._

 _"How can you lose a whole village like this?" He asked himself as he started taking small, cautious steps forward, on maximum alert for any danger._

 _"Branch..."_

 _"Huh?" Then... he heard it. It was a soft whisper, but he knew that voice. He knew it all too well. But that couldn't be real. Could it? It was not possible. She was not actually there. She couldn't be there. She was gone._

 _Yet, he could feel the urge through his bone. It was urgent, and he couldn't resist it so he started walking faster, somehow knowing that he could easily find the source. He heard a low fluttering sound, like the one of wings, and was astonished to see three fireflies flying in front of him, each of them carrying their own color: green, pink, and blue. He followed the fireflies as they hovered in front of him as if leading him towards a different destination._

 _After a while of walking, he halted upon seeing an unexpected creature. The fireflies led him towards a proud looking unicorn. His pelt glowed bright orange like he was the sun itself. His scarlet mane and tail matched his colors along with his white socks. And his eyes, blue and clear as if they're staring at his very soul. The stallion snorted gently as he walked slowly towards the troll._

 _"Hey," Branch greeted. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling that you won't hurt me." He raised his hand and petted his nose which he purred in result. But then, Branch took another closer look at the stallion and his colors rang a familiar bell in his mind. His eyes widened in realization as in who he truly was._

 _"Phoenix?" Branch asked. The stallion seemed to smile as he approved of his guess. "You're my mother's unicorn, aren't you?" The stallion then lowered himself in a bow as if telling the troll to hop on. "Am I suppose to get on you?" The unicorn nodded. Branch was unsure, but seeing that Phoenix is insisting, he carefully climbed onto him. Once he was positioned correctly, the unicorn gently trotted along. "I don't suppose you will tell me where you are taking me?" Phoenix didn't answer, only faced forward. "Didn't think so."_

 _The two traveled across the meadow, the golden blades of grass bending in the wind, the area so peaceful and pure. It was paradise, but yet, lonely. Fireflies flown out of the grass when Phoenix's steps walked through. Branch liked seeing them, reminding himself of his childhood where he would play with them at night. One firefly landed on his nose and he chuckled. He gently blew on the bug and it flew away._

 _"Branch..."_

 _His eyes widened at the soft voice, almost like a warm breeze, so soft and unexpected, like music to his ears. There was no doubt to whom it belonged. He then faced forward and realized that Phoenix stopped walking upon reaching a small hill. But what entranced him was the figure on top of the hill. Narrowing his focus, he saw that it was a troll. Her skin matched his own, teal and bright like the sea. Her eyes also matched, blue as the clear sky, and looking quite joyful. And finally, her hair was a beautiful shade of pink, like the soft petals of a primrose flower. The warm light of the sun falling exactly over her, projecting some sort of aura around her, making her look angelic. She was wearing a simple white dress that adorned her body and made her look so pure and unreachable, somehow magical. It was her._

 _"Mom?" He asked aloud, not daring to believe that his mother was right there. The hope in his voice was clear enough and he couldn't help the slight excitement coursing through him. "Mom!" He didn't hesitate to jump down from Phoenix and ran towards Primrose with pure joy flooding inside of him._

 _"Oh, Branch," She whispered as well, her voice as soft, warm, and kind as he remembered it, her arms spreading out for him to come. "My son. I am here."_

 _Branch wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he was overwhelmed with joy. He couldn't believe it, after all that time, she was there._

 _"B-but how?" He asked against her shoulder, smiling when she pressed her lips to his temple._

 _"Well, let's just say I was given some sort of a chance to come and see you, to talk to you," She answered and hugged him back just as tight._

 _"I'm so glad to see you, Mom," He breathed out, tears of happiness welling at the corners of his eyes and he pulled back slightly so he could look at her. "I missed you so much!"_

 _"Shh. I know, Branch. I know. And I've missed you as well. But, I am happy that you are here now." There was a secret smile across her lips, a sparkle of an unreadable emotion in her eyes, her expression proud. "I've watched over you and our family and how you've grown since then. You've come so far from the innocent little boy you were to the proud, strong, and brave leader you're meant to be. I am so proud of you, but then again, I always have from the second you were born."_

 _Branch beamed and rested the side of his face on her shoulder, smiling slightly and closing his eyes when he felt her running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the warmth of her body against his, feeling safe around her. He knew he didn't have too much time left with her, but he wanted to cherish the moment, to enjoy her presence._

 _"Mom? Can I ask you a question?" He spoke up after several minutes of silence._

 _"Of course you can. What is it?" She motioned for him to continue, her expression soft and affectionate._

 _Branch looked down at his hands clasped in his lap and brushed his thumb across his palm. "I saw a unicorn today. She is unlike anything I've ever encountered with and yet, I feel connected to her somehow. I feel like she's meant for me. Like we're...the same. Why is that?"_

 _A small smile tugged at the corners of Primrose's lips and gazed upon Phoenix, standing next to her after reaching her when Primrose and Branch were embracing each other. They shared a nod of approval and then looked back at Branch._

 _"Branch, that unicorn, or should I say, Aura, seems to have chosen you, though you still need to gain her trust."_

 _"How did you know her name?" He wondered._

 _"Like I said, I've watched you over the years. So, I know her name and it's a great name. Even Phoenix agrees." Phoenix nodded. "Plus, you may not believe it, but Aura..is Phoenix's granddaughter."_

 _"What?!" Branch managed to say._

 _"It's true. You see, Branch, Phoenix's last foal was a son. A beautiful stallion, black as the moonless night with a silver mane and tail, a white blaze on his forehead, and gifted with Phoenix's blue eyes. That stallion became Aura's father as well as the leader of Phoenix's herd after his passing. I must say that I'm glad that he's here with me so that we could ride together in the heavens until we will all be reunited with our families."_

 _"This black stallion. Does he have a name?" Branch asked curiously._

 _"His name is Phantom because he's so fast that he could disappear like a ghost."_

 _Branch smiled, however, his smile turned into a frown when he saw his mother frowning slightly. "Mom?" He asked, concern creeping into the tone of his voice. "Is everything okay?"_

 _She shook her head, sighing. "I'm afraid our time is running short. We must leave soon."_

 _"B-but..." He started only for her to cut him off._

 _"I know you're afraid to be alone, but you won't be alone forever." She took his hand in both of hers, squeezing it tight, reassuringly. "Branch, you mustn't give up on Aura. Your bonds together are now intertwined. No matter what, don't you give up on her. We have high hopes that you two will make the greatest pair ever," She said and wrapped her arms tight around him, pulling him to her into a tight hug. She rested her chin on the top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly._

 _"Then what must I do? I really want to return home, but I feel like I could never go back!" He cried, burying his face into her shoulder._

 _"Oh Branch..." She kissed his temple. "I know it's hard but, you are the leader, but more than that, you are my son. You have to find the solution for you to find a way back home and protect it. I know that you'll find a way." She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, wiping away the silent tears that had been rolling down his cheeks._

 _Branch sniffed and wiped his tears. He could never think his mother to be wrong. He has to believe that she's right and that everything will turn out for the best. "I will."_

 _"Before I go, will you do me one more favor?" Primrose said._

 _"Anything."_

 _"Will you sing for me? I want to hear the angelic voice you are so gifted with," she pleaded._

 _"Mom, it would be my pleasure. Just know that I'll always remember you and love you." Those were his sincere words as he felt a wet tear falling. He just had the need to sing a song in honor of her. "To prove it, I dedicated this song to you." He then began to sing._

 ** _If you were with me now_**  
 ** _I'd find myself in you_**  
 ** _If you were with me now_**  
 ** _You're the only one who knew_**  
 ** _All the things we planned to do_**

 ** _I want to live my life_**  
 ** _The way you said I would_**  
 ** _With courage as my light_**  
 ** _Fighting for what's right_**  
 ** _Like you made me believe I could_**

 _Branch then saw her smile in content, enjoying the melody and lyrics. He then felt a soft breeze surrounding them. The wind reminds him the sure thought of being strong and free just as a troll should always feel._

 ** _And I will fly on my mother's wings_**  
 ** _To places I have never been_**  
 ** _There is so much I've never seen_**  
 ** _And I can feel her heartbeat still_**  
 ** _And I will do great things_**  
 ** _On my mother's wings_**

 _Branch then strolled along the meadow, admiring the view and scenery before him. It reminds him of his home in the Wildglades where he belongs. He also thought about Aura and how similar they are. How they both yearn for the taste of freedom._

 ** _This world I'll never seen_**  
 ** _My dreams that just won't be_**  
 ** _This horse's stride_**  
 ** _with one day's ride_**  
 ** _Will have covered more_**  
 ** _distance than me_**

 _He then hopped on Phoenix and they both rode together around Primrose, whom watched proudly at both of them. She has no doubt that he was worthy of the trust of a unicorn._

 ** _But I will fly on my mother's wings_**  
 ** _To places I have never been_**  
 ** _There is so much I've never seen_**  
 ** _And I can feel her heartbeat still_**  
 ** _And I will do great things_**  
 ** _On my mother's wings_**

 _He jumped down from Phoenix and gently grasps his mother's arms, reassuring her of how he'll always cherish her memories, time, and love they've shared and made together. The thought of her leaving him again hurts more than he knows, but alas, nothing is forever._

 ** _Someday with your spirit to guide me_**  
 ** _And your memory beside me_**  
 ** _I will be free to_**

 ** _Fly on my mother's wings_**  
 ** _To places I have never been_**  
 ** _There is so much I've never seen_**  
 ** _And I can feel her heartbeat still_**  
 ** _And I will do great things_**  
 ** _On my mother's wings_**  
 ** _On my mother's wings_**

 _Branch finished the song sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged her tightly. Primrose returned the hug, also not wanting to let go, even though her time is almost up._

 _"Mother, I don't want to lose you again."_

 _"But you won't. Your father and grandmother are back home, waiting for you and you have so many friends now. But most of all, I'm always with you, even when you can't see me. I'm here." She assured him, shedding some tears as well._

 _"I know that now, Mom. I love you."_

 _"And I love you, Branch, forever and always."_

* * *

Branch suddenly woke up from his sleep. He gasped for air and noticed that he's back inside the tent. He placed his hand on the face and felt wetness from the tears he had shed. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and wiped away his tears.

Though he was happy to see his mother for the first time since her death, he was still depressed at the thought of her leaving. But he shouldn't let it consume him, not if he wants to be succeed like he promised her.

He will be back home, for his family and friends, and for himself. He can't fail. He has to move on to find a way to help everyone he cares for.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"Your Heart will Lead you Home" by Kenny Logins**

 **"On My Father's Wings" by Andrea Corr from the film "Quest for Camelot"**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	10. Getting to Know her World

**Here's chapter 10!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider - Yes, the whole bonding scene with Branch and Aura is based on one of my favorite films, which is Flicka. Well, that certain pink troll will have to teach this teal troll more than he knows, ain't that right?** **;) Let this chapter show you.  
**

 **shadowbelle - They will, one step at a time. Thanks! The unique ideas wasn't planned at first, but then I thought I should add my own personal touch. I'll try, but you know that I have a life and job to think about. However, stories like this won't go unfinished.**

 **Reby Montana - I knew you would. Yeah, I thought they deserve a reunion and they did. That's one of my favorite songs and possibly the top fav of my parent's songs list. He'll work on her during the next few nights in the village.  
**

 **atomochi -Aw! Thanks! I appreciate your thoughts about this story.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I'm glad to hear that my chapter managed to make some readers emotional. That's one of my top talents in handwriting. I agree with Branch meeting his mothers after so many years.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 10: Getting to Know her World** **  
**

* * *

The sun rose with the dawn the next morning and Branch still slept inside his tent. He slept peacefully after his reunion with his mother inside his dream, yet he wondered if he'll ever see her again. He heard birds chirping, telling him it was time to get up. He yawned and smacked his lips and opened his eyes, only to meet the face of Guy Diamond in front of him.

"AHH! Don't ever do that again!" Branch yelled and pushed Guy Diamond away.

"Good morning to you, too!" Guy greeted, despite Branch's attitude.

"Well, it was until you showed up and now it's over," Branch sighed as he stretched his arms.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? You were mumbling on and on about your mom. At least, I believe it's your mom, isn't that right?" Guy Diamond wondered.

Branch slightly nodded without a word.

"Is she waiting for you back home?" Guy asked.

Branch glared. "I don't want to talk about it! What happened in my sleep, stays in my sleep. No one else should know about this."

"Okay. Sheesh! I was just asking. Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Branch scoffed and then lied back down, covering himself with the blanket. "Would you please leave my tent? I want to be alone!"

Guy imitated a buzzer noise. "Sorry, dude. Can't let you do that! Better get ready because you have a big day ahead of you! Hurry up!" Guy Diamond took the blanket off of him. He then came in with some breakfast which were eggs sunny side up, a bacon strip, and a strawberry. All together it made a happy face. "Here's your breakfast and look! It's happy to see you!"

"Charming," Branch sarcastically commented.

"Hurry up and eat! Poppy and Gristle are waiting for you," Guy Diamond said as he left the tent.

As Branch went to eat his breakfast, he began to ponder to what his hosts had planned for him. "I know one thing for sure: whatever they have in mind, I'm sure that I'm not going to like it."

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"I seriously don't like this one bit," Branch muttered, showing a deadpanned look on his face. A rope was tied around his waist and that was bad enough, but it got worse when the rope was connected to Poppy's waist.

Gristle was making sure that Poppy's rope was tight, but not too tight for her. After seeing the way Poppy stood against Branch, he thought that if anyone could teach Branch a thing or two, it will be her.

"Okay, Poppy, let's see if you can teach this grumpy troll some manners," Gristle said. Poppy giggled silently as Branch only scoffed, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your pet unicorn?" Branch asked Poppy.

"Fireworks isn't my pet. He's family. Besides, he's currently occupied," Poppy pointed to the corral.

Branch looked to her direction and was surprised to see Fireworks tied alongside with Aura, who had the same expression as Branch does know. Like him, she didn't enjoy the company of a high spirited, active creature beside her. "You and me both, Aura. You and me both."

Guy Diamond made sure that their ropes were tied and as he walked to the gate, he opened it for them to run. Aura became surprised but immediately turned to joy as she ran ahead with Fireworks behind her.

"Well, I guess they're eager to run. Now it's your turn," Gristle commented. "Want to follow their example?"

Branch was curious, but seeing that this was his chance to leave, he quickly took off, tugging Poppy behind him. She quickly ran behind him. Both trolls ran past Gristle and then passed a few Bergens and trolls along the way as they watched them run.

Running in a bursting speed, Branch eagerly headed towards the trees at the edge of a meadow where he could mountains beyond that. That is the way where he would continue on his way home. Every step brings him closer to his goal, especially when the trees seemed to zoom in view.

"This is it. I'm going home!" Branch panted. However, he was so focused on his freedom that he was taken back by a sudden lurch he felt by Poppy. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"You're going the wrong way," Poppy said, bringing her wrist to her hip.

"Really? Because I have somewhere else to be and you're kind of...preventing me from leaving."

"Well, the village is that way and that's where we have to go," Poppy then tugged slightly the rope. "Let's go."

"We?" Branch arched an eyebrow. He looked to the north and then back to Poppy with a glare. "Uh..no. Sorry, but this troll flies solo. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving!" Branch then started pulling on the rope, dragging Poppy as she tried resisting the pull.

"Hey! That is no way to treat a lady!" Poppy exclaimed.

Branch scoffed. "A lady? Please! You're not a lady! You're nothing but a crazy, silly minded troll who thinks everything is all cupcakes and rainbows which, news flash, it's not! I should now 'cause I've seen the sour part of life and let me tell you: it's not fun! And if you're not going to let me go, I'll drag you along if I have to!"

Poppy glared back and planted her feet to the ground, but Branch was stronger than her. She then thought of an idea. As Branch pulled, he heard a thud and saw that Poppy sat down with her arms and legs crossed, looking away innocently. "Oops, did I do that? Don't mind me. Carry on."

Branch growled and tried his best to move, but Poppy stubbornly stayed in place. Branch stomped on the ground like a kid throwing a tantrum. "Oh, that's it! I'm taking matters into my own hands!" He then tried reaching back where he carried his quiver, only to find it empty.

"If you're looking for your arrows, don't bother. I've managed to take them when you weren't looking. They're right here with me." She showed him an arrow tucked inside her hair where the rest of them were and put it back with the others.

"Look, girl! Poppy, is it?" He saw her nod. "You are messing with the wrong troll here. And besides, I have no business in being here with you and your friends. I am well enough, fit, and ready to leave!"

Poppy stood up and had a calm look on her face. "Well, that's too bad. Because I was starting to like the idea of us...hanging more often," she said while beginning to walk beside him in a circle. "You know what are my favorite qualities I want in the troll I'm looking for?" Branch shook his head though he was becoming distracted by her graceful walk. "Loyalty, strength, compassion, bravery, honesty, sensitivity, and kind."

"I believe I can be good in all of those," Branch replied with a grin. He was completely mesmerized by her magenta eyes boring into his sky blue ones and swore that he just fell into a deep pool, fearing that he dived in, he might never come up for air.

Poppy chuckled. "I guess I just have to see. But first, give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?" He asked distractedly.

"This!" She then pulled on the rope and before he knew it, Branch was flipped on his back. Completely shocked by this stunt, he couldn't find the words for it as he gazed upon a smirking Poppy. "By the way, if you can be easily distracted by a 'crazy, silly-minded troll', what chance do you have of getting back home in the wild?" **_  
_  
**Branch huffed as he rose on his feet again, frowning at her.

"Come on," Poppy motioned her head to the opposite direction as she began walking.

Branch managed to make a small smile. He spun his eyes and gave in to her command as they headed back to her home.

Not far from them, they managed to get a glimpse of both Fireworks leading Aura back to the same direction they were going. "It seems that Fireworks has managed to put Aura in her place. Great minds think alike, I'd say," Poppy commented.

Branch couldn't deny it, but for some reason, these unicorns are more alike to them than he thought. The unicorns aren't the only creatures that amazed him. Poppy sure knows how to outsmart him. That's something hardly anyone can do.

 ** _"Okay, I admit it. She was charming. In a stubborn, irritating kind of way. So, I let her show me her world."_**

A while later, Poppy led Branch in the heart of her village. It wasn't that much different from his village back home. The people were content with living in wide opened spaces, fresh natural resources for them to eat and drink, and of course, the people themselves are kind and happy.

Branch was amazed by how many different creatures can all live in one place and was even more surprised by how well they get along. The Bergens seemed like ugly giants, but they're playful and sweeter than the ogres. Their friendship with the trolls are shown quite vividly. They would greet each other, play together, and even share a hug every now and then.

As they walked, Branch managed to see a Bergen boy playing with toy swords with a Troll child, having the time of their lives. Some adults were tending their crops and livestocks and a couple of Bergens were chatting and laughing together. The two trolls even managed to halt in order to let a young girl troll, who was chasing two playful Cuddle Pups, pass.

"I admit it. This is quite similar to my home," Branch told Poppy. "The only difference is the people in it. Not the trolls, mind you. The Bergens, though different in size and antics, are similar to the trolls than I thought."

"See? This place can be fun once you get used to it and get to know everyone here," Poppy said. A great big smile formed on her face once she saw her friends. "Hey, guys!"

Branch turned and saw DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Smidge, and Creek with their unicorns. "Poppy, what's up?" DJ Suki waved back. "How's our guest treating you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Poppy said with a smirk. Branch shook his head with a sigh.

Smidge then came while holding two small bowls of paint. "Hey, Poppy, which is better: Robin egg blue or Crimson red? I believe it's time for Bullet to have his own markings."

Poppy thought as she looked at Smidge's unicorn. Her unicorn, Bullet, was smaller than the rest of the unicorns, a little scrawny, but quick and clever. His pelt was purple, his mane and tail were blonde, and has brown eyes. He was called Bullet for his speed and like a bullet, he may be small, but at the same time, he's fast and packs a wallop. "I would say Crimson red."

"Crimson red it is!" Smidge eagerly agreed. "Okay, Bullet, Mama Smidge is going to give you a new makeover!"

"What is she going to do?" Branch wondered.

"Oh, she is going to paint her unicorn," Poppy explained. "It's a way for us to tell our unicorns apart. Other ways include adding accessories or braiding hairs. I painted some symbols on Fireworks myself. Now, everyone knows who he is and whom he belongs to."

"Hey, Branch, we have introduced ourselves to you, but you haven't met our unicorns, did you?" Guy Diamond asked.

"I guess not," Branch shrugged.

"Well, you already met Fireworks. So, here are the rest. This is my girl, Star," Guy Diamond said, holding Star's head as he nuzzled her. "One night, when I was younger, I got lost in the woods and couldn't find my way back to the village. Then Star, as a young filly, appeared to me and with her horn, she lighted the way and returned home. Since then, we've been inseparable. It's obvious to see why she's named Star."

Branch knows it too because of her star mark on her forehead. "She's sweet, probably even more gentle than Aura."

"Who's Aura?" Guy asked.

"Oh, that's the pinto mare. The one that tried to kill you before I saved you."

"You named her? Wow, you must have liked her or she likes you!" Guy was impressed.

"I don't know about that. I just felt like we're connected, though I don't know how," Branch said. He did know why, but he didn't want to reveal it to them yet.

"Well, I wish you plenty of luck with her," DJ Suki commented and then presented her unicorn to Branch. "This big boy is Echo. A few years ago, I was playing music by myself when suddenly, a pack of eninac came out of nowhere and chased after me. Echo came galloping in and fought against those animals. He saved me and we became partners. He even enjoys music just as I do."

Creek was brushing River's mane and then turned to Branch. "River's story was a sad one. Apparently, he ran away from a very abusive owner. When I found him, he was practically skin and bones with some scratches on him. It wasn't easy for him to trust me, but I assure him that I meant no harm. Slowly and steadily, I tended him and eventually, came to trust me and the other trolls. Kindness is all he wanted after all." Creek implied, while petting his snout which River responded with a happy nicker.

"I can say that he trusts you with his life. I can't think of a better partner than the one he has now," Branch said. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks, mate. I think so too."

"And finally, Bullet," Smidge presented his small unicorn. "Don't let his size fool you. He's as fast as a speeding train and hard as a rock. Before coming here, he was captured by some rustlers. Lucky for him, I saw him in a cage and helped him escape. Plus, we taught those rustlers a thing or two." She demonstrated by cracking her knuckles. "We're a team and nobody messes with the Speeding Bullet and Mama Smidge." She then held the paint bowl and painted red tiger-like stripes all over Bullet. "There. You look fierce, Bullet!"

Bullet snorted, blowing some of his hair from his face. The other unicorns neighed in agreement. They all liked Bullet's new look, even the trolls.

Branch sighed at their unique activities, even though it looked interesting. Poppy then resumed their tour. On the way, Branch was curious and became intrigued with the village life here, but still, he wondered if he ever truly belonged here.

"Something on your mind, Branch?" Poppy interrupted his thoughts.

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Say, Poppy. I know I met Fireworks when we first met but how did you two met?"

Poppy looked around before then turning to Branch. She recalled a time in her youth when her unicorn came to her village. "When I was younger, there was a stormy day. I was on my way home when my father brought Fireworks in his arms. By then, he was just a foal, barely a year old. My dad told me that me that a purma attacked his herd and that his mom didn't make it."

"That's terrible!" Branch said, feeling sorry. He understood the pain of being without a mother.

"Yeah," She agreed. "We've brought him inside a small stable to keep him dry from the storm. Being alone in the strange new place made him so scared that he couldn't sleep. So, I came to him and comforted him. Feeding him milk, giving lots of love, and even singing to him. Over time, he got used to the place and when he became old enough, he let me ride him. After that, I've painted him his signature marking on his pelt which matched his personality hence his name."

"Those are amazing stories. It would seem that each unicorn chose their partners. And believe me, not every unicorn would come to anyone, no matter how friendly they are," Branch stated.

"And how do you know so much about unicorns?" Poppy crossed her arms with a curious look.

"Personally, not much. It was my mother who was the expert back home. She used to had one before she set him free," Branch revealed. "Now, I hope to at least follow in her footsteps with Aura."

"Well, I see that you two are quite similar. You're both equally stubborn, rash, and uncontrollable."

"Hey!" Branch cried out which Poppy giggled.

"What? You know I'm right about that. Don't deny it." Poppy smirked. Branch could do nothing but roll his eyes and walked along.

* * *

By the time Branch returned from his tour with Poppy, it was well after sunset. He was tired, but still clearly remembered all that he had learned and seen today. The people were kind and the place was full of happiness and laughter, which reminded him of his village. But all he wanted now was to rest and then, he lied down to sleep.

After an hour or two of sleeping, he was awaken by Aura's neighs. Branch rose and took a peek from the tent's entrance. He could hear Aura sounding restless and still acting wildly inside the corral.

"She doesn't know when to quit," Branch exhaled through his nose. "Well, neither do I."

Later on, Branch was inside the corral with Aura. When the mare saw the troll, she stopped galloping, but remained cautious. Branch just knew the cure for that and sang the song once more.

 _You're never alone you know_  
 _Just think of your friends_  
 _The ones who care_  
 _They all will be waiting there_  
 _With love to share_  
 _And your heart will lead you home_

"Hey, girl," Branch said softly as he kept his distance. "Are you doing okay?" The mare whinnied softly, almost like a purr. "I have something for you." Branch then took out an apple from behind him and offered it. Aura's ears snapped upwards as she stared curiously. "You want it? Well, you're gonna to have to come and get it. But you have to trust me to do that, won't you?"

Aura didn't move an inch, but her eyes showed eagerness for the apple. Branch bounced the apple in his hand. Aura snorted and turned her head away. Seeing that she needed a push, Branch then took a bite from the apple. "Mmm. Sure you don't want some?" He offered it again.

The mare hesitated it at first. However, the fruit does look delicious and the troll seems friendly to her. Then, she began to take a few steps forwards which earned a smile from Branch. She continued on until she had reached him.

"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." Branch soothed her as she began to reach for the apple. Once she touched the fruit, she happily ate it, enjoying its sweet taste. Branch took this moment to gently pet her forehead. "There you go. I guess you needed that."

Aura swallowed the apple and then sniffed into Branch's vest, hoping to find more apples on him. "Oh, that's enough for tonight." He chuckled as he petted her once again. "I understand your struggles, but I'll tell you what. I know that you have troubles making friends with the unicorns here as I do with the other trolls, so I believe that we should start with just us two." Aura snorted in disagreement. "I know, but we're stuck here, so we might as well make the best of it. Okay?" He gently petted her again. "See ya tomorrow."

Branch walked out of the corral and when he was about to enter his tent, he gazed upon Aura who returned his gaze. He was happy that she had grown to trust him. In a way, the more he kept trying to tame her, the closer he gets in becoming like his mother: bonded with an animal through their hearts and enjoying the sheer thought of freedom through his body. He smiled at her and then gazed at the sky. He wondered if his mother was looking out for not only him but for everyone else at the village in the Wildglades.

"I hope I'm making you proud, Mom, and that you're watching over me. I just wish everyone back home were here with me or I'm with them. I want to tell them how much I'm trying to return to them and that I miss them." He sighed deeply which was then replaced by a yawn. Tomorrow's a new day and hopefully, it might turn out to be a fun one at that. That's what was on his mind before going into his tent for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Branch's home, all was quiet and pleasant as all the trolls were in their beds fast asleep. Another day had gone by without trouble, but it was also another day without Branch.

There were a few trolls whom believed that their leader might not return at all, but Branch's friends made sure to keep their hopes up, reminding them of all the things that Branch had done for them. He's done so much for them and the least they could do is keep on hoping that he'll return to them.

Every night, at least one member from the Snack Pack offered to stay on night watch in case Branch ever returned. So far, there was no sign, but they won't give up. This night, it was the twins' turn. Satin and Chenille looked out from a thick branch which overlooked the whole village.

"Any sign of him?" Satin asked her sister.

"No," she sighed sadly. "I hope that he comes back soon."

"If he ever does come back."

"Don't say that! Branch will come to us," Chenille answered with determination. "He has to. This is his home and we're his family."

"Speaking of which, how are Rosiepuff and Wood?" Satin wondered as she gazed upon their pod. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Rosiepuff is well. It's Wood that I'm worried about," Chenille said. "He's just never been the same since Branch was captured."

"How could he not? He lost his father, his wife, and now his son! That can practically kill any troll! If I lost that much family members or you so soon, I would be grey and glum, and believe me, that is not a fashion friend," Satin pointed out.

"I know, sis, but there's nothing more we can do for him but reassure him that Branch is fine, somewhere out there," Chenille replied sadly. Her eyes becoming misty.

"It's just...I miss him so much! He's like a brother to us." Satin began to cry which Chenille noticed and comforted her, even though she was shedding some tears of her own.

Inside Wood's home, both Rosiepuff and Wood were in their beds, however, Wood struggled in his sleep. He's been having trouble sleeping lately. The thoughts of Branch's capture and the scene where he was forced to leave him was heartbreaking and had been replaying over in these last few days.

Despite all these thoughts in his head, he couldn't bother to stay awake and drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Wood felt a breeze. Opening his eyes, he gasped when he finds himself in a flower meadow. There were flowers of all types and colors, like being in a rainbow. He walked forward and caught a glimpse of some blue roses. He recalled these flowers when he gave them to his wife as anniversary gifts and when she had them in a bouquet for their wedding. He turned to his right and saw beautiful primroses, his mate's favorites._

 _He gently picked one and held it tenderly. Touching its petals, he reminisced the times he shared with Primrose. How they laughed together, sang, hugged, and even rode on Phoenix. All these memories will always be dear to him._

 _"Wood."_

 _Wood suddenly heard a soft voice calling him. "Who's there? Hello?" When no answer came, he quickly turned around and saw what looked like a figure being accompanied by a unicorn coming towards him. He noticed that the stranger had teal skin. Thinking that it's Branch, he happily walked towards the figure. "Branch, you came back! You've returned!"_

 _But then, he suddenly stopped as he saw what he thought was Branch was not his son, but a beautiful teal troll with pink hair, someone whom he never thought to meet again. The unicorn was also familiar for he had seen him before in his childhood. He gasped as the stranger smiled lovingly at him._

 _"Primrose? Is that you?" Wood managed to say._

 _"Hello, Wood," The troll calmly said to him with a smile. "It's good to see you again after all these years."_

 _It was Primrose and Phoenix! They were here right in front of him, either it's a dream or a miracle to behold, he doesn't care. He smiled and then, unable to control his emotions, he joyfully ran towards his love. "You're here! You're actually here!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. The two of them shared this peaceful moment to be together for a while._

 _Breaking his hug, his shaky hands lifted and cupped her face in his palms, almost afraid that she might disappear. "Primrose..." He breathed out, his eyes shining with love. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, something he had been yearning to do for years. He pulled back shortly after, his lips still tingling from their kiss. He took his time to study her. His eyes darted all over her face, her body, taking in every detail about her. She was wearing a pure white dress that made her look angelic, with her pink hair flowing from the breeze and he could swear that there was some sort of glow coming from her._

 _She smiled up at him, her hands on his chest, her sky blue-colored eyes looking up at him with the same love he had known. "I've missed you, Wood," she whispered._

 _"I... have missed you too, my love." He couldn't believe his eyes. She was right there, right in front of him. The love of his life had come back to him. It was like a dream. "How..." He managed to say, though his voice slightly hoarse._

 _A soft laugh escaped her and he realized just how much he had actually missed her. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm here, isn't it?"_

 _Wood nodded and resumed their hug. "I missed you so much."_

 _"I know, my love. I'm sorry for leaving the responsibility of raising Branch alone but forever grateful for raising him into a fine young troll and leader."_

 _Wood shook his head. "No, it was no trouble. Mom helped along as well."_

 _"I watched over you, Branch and everyone else the whole time," Primrose continued on the embrace as Wood silently shed the happy tears he had._

 _"Yeah, I know you have," Wood said with confidence._

 _"You have done a good job raising our son," Primrose said while praising her husband. Wood shook as he disagreed with that logic with a chuckle._

 _"Don't lie. I have messed up a bunch of times that I lost count."_

 _"I mean it, Wood. You know I never lie, my love. Branch has grown up fine."_

 _"No, you're wrong because..." Wood stopped and while leaving the embrace, he opened his eyes as he remembered all of that happened lately. "Primrose...I'm afraid I have to tell you something I regret. Our son was taken from us. He's lost. I wanted to help him but he told us to escape. I have to find him!" He looked around the field, hoping to at least see any sign of Branch._

 _"Branch?" He called out to him._

 _"Branch is fine, trust me," Primrose spoke while calmly looking at Wood, to reason with him._

 _"But he.."_

 _"He is an adult. He can take care of himself. I visited him just as I am doing with you now. He's healthy and he's with friends."_

 _Wood was surprised, but relieved to hear that his son is safe. "He is?"_

 _"Yes, but I assure you that he's determined to return. I don't know when and I don't know how, but he will return home. He loves his home and he loves you. You and the others are the reason he's fighting to make it back home," Primrose said with wisdom in her voice. "It's time for you to return now, Wood. To be with your loved ones and to live on for all who are watching you from above," She said, though she was sad to leave her mate behind. "Remember, Wood, you are never alone no matter what."_

 _He didn't want her to go. Not yet. He still had so many things to tell her. "I love you." He managed to say and a smile appeared on her lips._

 _"I love you, too," She answered. "Always have and always will. And I promise you, I'll always be here, watching you both from above." One of her hands came where his heart was and her smile grew when she felt it beating beneath her palm. "I love you!" She repeated, tears filling her eyes._

 _"I... I love you." He whispered and bent down, brushing his lips against hers in one last kiss, a single tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of letting her go. He pulled back and looked down at her, both their eyes regretful. It wasn't easy to watch her leave once again and his heart ached with the thought of having her by his side again. She got on Phoenix and as he walked, she closed her eyes and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Then they both galloped away with Wood watching sadly as he waved them goodbye._

* * *

Wood awoke with a start and sat up abruptly, panting, his heart pounding fast and loud into his ears.

He blew out a sigh and lifted one of his hands up and touched his cheek, his eyes widening slightly when he realized he'd been crying. Primrose's words rang in his mind and he couldn't bring himself to shake the feeling of sadness off. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and wiped away his tears. He couldn't afford being weak, not when everyone else depended on him until Branch returns home.

He wasn't going to disappoint her. He would always be there for his... their son, even at even though they're apart. "Branch, if you're okay, know that we're waiting for you and know that each and every one of us loves you."

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	11. Blooming Bonds

**Here's chapter 11!**

 **I feel embarrassed that my stories aren't as fast published as the others. I apologize for the really delayed chapter. I work 5 days a week and those two days, I have chores to do, things to catch up, etc. So, in a way, this story, has little time to work on. But, here it is and may you have fun.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Black Raider - I couldn't help it. I have a talent when it comes to dramatic scenes and for making people tear up. Thanks! Thank Reby for that since it was her idea which are great. I thought they deserved a little scene of their own. I know, me too. But that will come soon. Not in this chapter, but soon.** **  
**

 **Reby Montana - Yep, it's good to see that my work is getting to be quite a success here. I wanted to add their backstories so that it would represent the bond they formed with their riders and why they chose them. Plus, different backstories make interesting results in their future. River and Fireworks may not have happy beginnings but they found happier futures. Branch and Aura do make the perfect pair, besides him and Poppy. I'll try to continue as fast as I can.  
**

 **atomochi -Aw! Thank you! I must be getting good in these emotional moments. I get a lot of inspirations from watching movies.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yep, it comes to show that Princess and girl are not always sweet on the inside. They're warriors at heart. Thanks. She just had to visit both her loved ones at least once.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 11: Blooming Bonds**

* * *

For the next few days, things had become quite comfortable for Branch, more or less. He still had to be accompanied by Poppy whenever he went around the village. During that time, Poppy and Gristle tended Branch's bandage on his cheek. While checking on the teal troll, Poppy happily informed Branch that his deep cut has been completely healed and Branch felt relieved by it. But there were times in which Branch didn't understood why they didn't just let him leave. He guessed that maybe they're trying to build some sort of alliance or trust with him.

He didn't want to admit it, but even he was becoming right at home with everyone in this village. But during the nights, his thoughts were focused in his clan and family back home. Oh, how he dreamed of being in his grandmother's arms, to be by his father's side, and even, to see his friends again. He is determined to make it back home...someday.

One day, Creek and Guy Diamond came to him with bowls of paint to give Branch special markings just like they did with their unicorns and like DJ Suki has on her arms. This was not only to give themselves a unique details, but also, because they thought they would look cool and colorful.

"So, which color would you feel like having, mate?" Creek asked. "Sky blue to match your eyes or bright red like the flames?"

Branch tapped his chin. A smirk formed which went unnoticed to the two trolls. "I feel like painting...you two." Suddenly, he flipped the bowls from their hands, splattering blue and red paint all over Creek and Guy Diamond respectively.

"Hey!" Guy Diamond groaned while Creek wiped paint form his eyes. Branch laughed while the two painted trolls frown until they ended up chuckling after looking at themselves. They did looked funny. Plus, it was nice to see their guest expressing some sense of humor since his stay.

"I suppose we should go wash off," Creek suggested which Guy agreed before they walked off.

"You know, Branch, you have a nice laugh and smile. I like seeing that side of you more frequently," Guy said over his shoulder.

Branch hadn't noticed he was smiling. He was surprised to hear that from the glitter troll. He hadn't laugh this much since his childhood. He admits it did felt good.

By nightfall, Branch continued in his progress in trying to tame Aura. She has gotten used to him getting near her and even enjoys his gentle touch. He gently caressed her cheek and drifted his hands all across her pelt.

"Such a good girl you are," Branch softly talked to her. "Hey, you want to try something new with me?" He then took out a rope he carried in his arm and gently tried putting the tied noose on her snout. "That's it. Good girl," he said, feeling proud of her calm nature. But as Aura felt the rope, she neighed in a panic, tossing her head.

"Hey, Aura, it's okay! Shh!" Branch walked in front of her with his hands forward. Aura suddenly reared up on her hind legs. Branch frighteningly turned and Aura stomped her hoof onto Branch's back. "Ahh!" He felt the hit and fell forward. Ignoring the pain, he quickly crawled away from the frightened mare. Aura snorted, feeling scared and upset that the troll tried to put the rope on her, knowing that like him, she dislikes it.

"I'm sorry. I thought you trust me with the rope instead of the others. But I see that we share the same dislike for ropes. I hope you forgive me, girl." Branch tried to get up but winced at the pain. He lowered his vest to see the damage. On his back, he could see a great, black bruise that was slightly bleeding. "I deserve this for scaring you."

Aura stopped snorting and noticed the pained look on the troll's eyes. She slowly walked forward. When she saw the injury, she felt guilty. Even though his actions led to this injury, he still didn't deserved this much pain. Aura closed her eyes and a bright, light blue light shone from her horn. Branch gasped at the sight as she lowered her horn and touched his back. Branch winced a little, but suddenly didn't feel any pain. When the light dimmed, he was amazed to see that the wound fully healed. He felt the area. No sign of the bruise was seen or felt.

"Wow!" Branch surprisingly said. "I didn't know you could do that! I mean, I've figured unicorns have magic but I didn't think healing powers were also included. Thank you, Aura." Aura snorted softly as she nibbled on his ears, making him laugh. "Okay, I know, we're both sorry, but at least we're all forgiven, are we?" He said with a smile which Aura seemed to return. "Okay, no ropes. I promise." He demonstrated by tossing the rope over the fence. "But I still wish to ride you." He gently patted her. "You see, my mother had a unicorn named Phoenix. I don't know if you knew it or not, but Phoenix was your grandfather. I've seen them both in a dream and she told me about him and your family. I've lost her many years ago when I was a boy. I miss her everyday, but I always wanted to be like her and my dad and after meeting you, I felt I've become closer to her through you. So, whenever you're ready, let us be connected just like they did, alright?"

Aura, whether Branch believes it or not, understood every word. She had lived all her childhood with her herd and understood the pain of being away from the people she loved. Without a second thought, she turned around so her back faced Branch. Shocked at first, but then Branch was amazed. "You want me to get on you?" Aura insisted and even lifted her left front leg for Branch to use as a way to get on her back. Branch then placed his foot on her lifted leg and climbed onto her back. "Oh, good girl. Okay, let's try a slow walk."

They started slowly and with each step she took, Aura and Branch grew closer and connected. After a while, her walk turned into a prance and then into a trot. "There you go, Aura. I knew we could do it!" They've continued traveling around inside the corral in a circle in a perfect sync. "So, Aura, how about a little ride into the night?" Aura neighed in agreement. "Okay, but we have to be back before the others find out we are gone. Sounds good?" She tossed her head as if she was saying 'yes'. Branch led her towards the gate and opened it slightly. Quietly leading her out, they both exited without a sound.

Unbeknownst to the two, there was someone who managed to catch a glimpse of them leaving. Poppy was walking back towards her home until she saw Branch on Aura leaving the area. "Branch?" She wondered as she began to follow them.

"Poppy?" She halted when she heard her name being called. Guy Diamond appeared from his tent, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Shh. I saw Branch leaving with Aura. I'm going to follow them."

"I'll come with you. Can't leave two unescorted trolls out in the dark. Besides, you might need an extra hand," Guy Diamond offered.

"Well...Alright. But I think it'll be faster if we took our unicorns. Come on!"

Meanwhile, Branch and Aura slowly walked out of the village in the same meadow where he and Poppy first walked together by rope.

"Careful, girl. We can't be out this far from the village," Branch whispered. Both unicorn and troll stared at the horizon. Beyond this was their home whether they shared the same land or not. He noticed her also staring as if she was hearing the call of the wild. "I understand, girl. I feel the same." He gently patted her side. "You know, there's nothing that can beat being out there in the wild, running through the plains and trees. Free. It was as if our spirits are in tuned with the land around us."

Branch then closed his legs at Aura's side and hunched over. "Alright, Aura. Do your best," he said. "Go to the edge of those trees and back."

Aura immediately understood what he wanted. Stretching her legs, she bursts into a fast gallop. She ran as fast as she could and felt as if she was released from being locked inside in a cage. While running, she could hear Branch cheering and whooping from the fun he's having. Once Aura discovered that he and she, that the two of them could become one, this business turned out to be perfectly glorious. As they reached the trees, Branch quickly turned her around and headed back to where they started like they were in a race.

"Whoa, whoa," he said as they slowed down. "That was awesome, Aura!"

"Branch!"

Branch gasped when he saw Poppy and Guy riding Fireworks and Star. "Poppy! Guy! It's not what you think. I was just riding Aura for some exercise. You won't tell Gristle, will you?"

"Lips are sealed," Poppy assured. "Though I must say, you rode her like a champion. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she and you have bonded."

"It would seems so. We are so alike," Branch nodded in agreement.

"We saw the whole thing! You and Aura were so fast. You were awesome!" Guy exclaimed. "I wish I could be as fast as you two."

"I'm sure you will, someday," Branch said.

Fireworks nickered at Aura, whom shyly turned her head. Star chuckled at those two. It would seem a certain stallion just got his head over hooves on the mare.

"It's getting late. We should be heading back," Guy said.

"I guess we should," Branch agreed.

"Guy, why don't you go on ahead while I escort Branch and Aura back to the corral?" Poppy offered.

"Sure thing, Poppy," Guy Diamond nudged Star to their direction while Branch and Poppy headed to another path.

The two trolls rode along with barely exchanging words between them. Poppy then broke the silence. "You know, I was worried that you were leaving us."

"I admit the thought came to mind, but I thought that I should get to know Aura more. As well as some people here," Branch admitted, though he didn't specify who. Poppy smiled though it was unseen from Branch.

"It's a good thing because...Guy Diamond likes you and he doesn't want you to leave without saying goodbye. Now, I know that he may drive anyone crazy, but he's lovable," Poppy explained. This was only partly the reason when it comes to Branch wanting to stay a bit longer.

"You got the crazy part right," they both chuckled. "In a way, he acts like the crazy younger brother that gets on everybody's nerves. But, I suppose that anyone would be lucky to have a sibling."

"Yeah..." Poppy quietly agreed.

In just a short time, they managed to reach the corral where Branch led Aura in while bidding her a good night and also, the thanks for the ride they went together.

"Thanks for the company," Branch said.

"You're welcome. See ya tomorrow?" Poppy asked.

"Sure. I don't suppose we could loose the rope?"

"Not a chance. I'm still in charge of you," Poppy smirked.

Branch scoffed humorously and spun his eyes. "Had to take the chance."

Poppy chuckled. "Good night, Branch."

"Good night, Poppy." Branch softly smiled. Watching Poppy leave, he felt something inside, like a warm feeling and yet still clueless of what it is. But he let it slide and went to bed, resting for whatever tomorrow may plan for him.

* * *

The next day, Branch and Poppy were alone until a sudden laughter interrupted them. Branch saw a small Bergen girl about the age of a toddler walking towards them.

"Trolly," the girl said, raising her arms up to him.

Branch was unsure what to do, but knelt down to her level. He curiously watched her giggle and attempting to get closer to him, thinking that she was going to hug him. Imagine his surprise when she immediately grabbed his ears and pulled them hard. The teal troll thrusts his head away, pushing the small girl down. She began to cry and Branch instantly felt guilty and sad.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry," Branch said softly. "Don't cry. It's just my ears are not to be pulled. Come on, don't cry." Branch then stretched his hair and began tickling her on the chin which stopped her crying. She grabbed his hair gently and with a smile, he lifted her up in the air, but not so high.

The three of them heard the girl's mother calling her and Branch sets her down, letting the girl return to her mom. "Bye-bye, Trolly!" The girl waved at Branch before disappearing before them.

Branch softly smiled until he saw Poppy grinning at him. "You like kids, I see."

"Well, the Bergen kids can be little too...curious," Branch admitted. "But yeah, I like kids. Even dreamt of having my own someday." Branch sighed as he sat down on the grass, thinking about something.

"Is something wrong, Branch?" Poppy asked worriedly.

"It's just that... it has been a quite some time since I saw my family. I wonder if they had forgotten all about me or if they're doing okay," he said. "I give anything to see them again."

Poppy felt a little hurt by his words. "Even this place...even me?"

Branch realized his mistake. "No! I don't mean that! It's just that..." Sighing, he continued, "Poppy, I am grateful for all you and your friends are trying to do, but I really don't think that I belong here. I belong out there. In the wild, with my family."

"They could belong here, too. Here, you don't have to worry about danger or anything else," Poppy added. "Your parents will like it here."

"They might like you, but even so, they would prefer in the Wildglades. At least, my father, Wood, would."

"Your father?" Poppy asked while she sat down next to him.

"My father's the leader of our clan until he passed the title down to me. But since I'm here, he's watching over them until I return."

"What's he like? Your father, I mean," Poppy asked curiously.

"Where do I start? He's the greatest troll I've ever known. I always wanted to be like him when I was a kid. Brave, strong, helpful, and willing to defend everyone with his life. My grandmother once told me that he was always a natural born leader even at his young age, showing dominance and authority over all the young trolls. Everyone looks up to him and now, I carried that responsibility for the last two years. Everyone looks up to me now and I protected them with my life. I still remember their faces when I...ordered them to leave me behind to save themselves. I didn't want to, but I couldn't bare the loss of another family member the second time."

"The second time? What do you mean?"

Branch sighed heavily. "When I was small, I was really close to my mother, Primrose. She was beautiful as she was brave and loving. She had a warm voice that made me feel safe, her colors were vibrant as if she was a whole meadow of flowers herself. Oh, we had so much fun together and I loved her very much," he then became sad as he recalled the memory that haunted him. "One day, while we were out playing in a lake, I've wandered off with my friends and we've encountered enemies from our clan. They wanted me in order to capture my father, but my parents came to my rescue. My mother stayed behind to let me and my father escape." His eyes were threatening to shed the forming tears as he struggled to hold them back. "She died to save us and that's why I have to be home. If not, then her sacrifice would have been for nothing."

Poppy realized that part of the reason for Branch to go back was for him to fulfill his mother's wishes. She gently wrapped her arms around Branch and he held her as he sobbed on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Branch. I didn't know." She gently rubbed his back.

"If I was stronger by then, I would have saved her or anything. I should have done something!" Branch cried.

"There are some things that we can't control, but you are here now. You have friends now, a place where everyone is happy. Everything will be fine," she said. "You know, I understand how you feel. My mother died right after I was born. My father raised me since then. It's been only a couple years since he passed."

"I'm sorry, Poppy. What happened to him?" Branch lets go and wiped the rest of his tears from his face.

"One day, we were coming back from our food hunt when it started to rain. As we walked near a river, we've noticed a sudden rise of the water. My father then heard a crashing sound. It was a flash flood. My father managed to get me to safety, but my father...All I remembered was seeing his face before the waves took him away," she sniffed.

Branch, feeling pity and understanding her loss, gently wiped her tears with his thumb while softly caressing her cheek. "Your father was brave and caring judging by his sacrifice. He's lucky."

"Why?"

"To have a daughter like you," Branch gently smiled.

Poppy's cheeks blushed. Even though she lost both her parents, she's lucky to have friends like hers and Branch. Past his tough, wild exterior, he is kind, soft, and sweet on the inside. Even his eyes, so clear and beautiful, it's like looking at the very sky itself. She hadn't realized that she's staring at him and managed to shake herself back to reality. "Thank you, Branch. You're a good friend. I guess everything will be fine for the both of us."

"I hope so, Poppy. I really hope so," Branch said as both of them cherished each other. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Come on. Let's go join the others."

"Lead the way," Branch chuckled. The two trolls resumed their daily stroll and Branch was feeling better after talking to Poppy. In a way, she has a great gift of taking away the sadness from anyone. Even if he didn't realize it, she not only took away his pain, but she gave him something in return. Something that makes him feel soft and warm inside.

* * *

By the afternoon, Branch and Poppy joined their friends in the meadow. Their unicorns, even Aura, grazed nearby while the trolls talked.

"So, Branch, do you have any friends back home?" DJ Suki asked while blowing a dandelion she plucked.

"Sure do," Branch nodded. "First, there are the twins Satin and Chenille. You could easily spot them by their conjoined hair. They're never apart from each other and they sometimes disagree on some things which they would fight each other, but in the end, they would make up. They now design the best line of clothes for everyone in the clan. I even once became a model for them."

"You as a model? Now that's something I want to see," Poppy smirked which made him blush.

"Then there's Biggie. Huggable, lovable, gentle, and an animal lover. You'll understand why he's called Biggie when you see him someday. He loves being around animals and children and he's an awesome cupcake maker," Branch told them. "He may not like taking risks, but with his big heart, he'll do anything for his friends."

"Sounds like my kind of friend," Smidge agreed.

"Cooper is a strange one. Unlike most trolls, he looks more like a llama. He's a goofball but I like him. He's even a great rapper and dancer. I'm sure he'll be a fun guy to hang out with you two," Branch said to Guy Diamond and DJ Suki.

"With our dance moves and musical talents, I think we will make a blast!" Guy declared.

"Fuzzbert, well, he's more like the troll that lets his actions speak louder than words. But he enjoys music. He's like a little walking bush but we enjoy his company."

"He sounds mellow, mate," Creek replied while in a meditating position.

"And finally, there's my best friend, Sky," Branch said.

"Sky?" Poppy wondered.

"He's actually a dragon. We've been friends since I was a boy. He got hurt and I've mended his wound. As a token of his appreciation, he gave me one of his scales as proof of our friendship and I've always kept it since then," he said while showing his necklace to them. "I gave him my pant's suspender strap and tied it around his horn. Oh, how we'd raced around the plains, flying into the air, and even swim together in the lake. I'm telling you, dragons are the best!" Branch saw the unicorns raised their heads with glares. "Well, the best flying creatures. Unicorns, however, are the best on land." The unicorns were pleased now and resumed their grass eating. "I wonder how's my old buddy now."

"Well, I'm sure he's still waiting for you. If he's your best friend, he'll wait for you forever," Poppy softly patted his back.

"Branch, you're lucky to have so many people as your family, both trolls and animals," DJ Suki said until she turned sad. "Not like us."

"You mean you guys don't have families?" Branch asked.

"Not anymore," Guy Diamond replied looking down.

"Poppy and I, we're the only ones who were born and raised here in the village out of all of us here. My parents were talented music players, spreading music around here. But one winter, both of them contracted the Frigi flu. They both fought the illness, but the flu slowly worked down their resistance until finally...took their lives," DJ Suki said, tears falling from her face. She wiped them as Poppy comforted her. "That's why I play music because that way, I can feel them playing alongside me, even though I can't see them."

"I, too, lost my folks when I was almost ten years old," Creek told Branch. "I used to live in a forest near a pond where I spent mornings meditating and doing yoga with my mother and afternoons, walking and exploring the nature all around us. It was perfect. One dry summer night, my parents let me sleep in my tent not far from our house," he inhaled, trying to hold his forming tears. "Then, I heard a crackling sound which woke me up. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by fire. Luckily, I escaped my tent which caught on fire, but as I turned around, my house where my parents slept, was surrounded by flames. They say a lightning storm started the fire. I'd tried to douse the flames but it was useless. Afraid for my life, I got on a small boat and drifted off into the lake, safe from harm. As the rain fell, the fires were extinguished, but it was too late. All I know is...I lost everything that night."

"That must have been so terrible," Branch said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. At least, I'm not alone now. Luckily, Gristle found me and took me in where I met everyone else and then River," Creek added.

"What about you, Guy Diamond?" Branch asked him.

Guy Diamond stared at Smidge who shared a look of discomfort. "The tale of our past is a sad one. Me and Smidge grew up in the same village, far from here. When we were small, I invited Smidge for a sleepover in my house. It was winter, and during our bedtime story, we all heard a terrible sound. My parents told us to run. I was the first to the door and that's when I saw them: Ogres. They were capturing young trolls for slavery and those who resisted were made sure they never did. Me and Smidge got out, but my parents...they didn't. We were the only ones who survived that invasion. There was nothing I could do for my mother and father."

Smidge patted Guy's knee while DJ Suki hugged him as he struggled to keep himself from crying.

Branch was surprised. All these trolls, whom they considered him a friend, had suffered just as he did when he lost his mom. In a way, they had more in common than he thought. They would be happy, sometimes to hide the sadness they've endured. They had learned to move on with their life. And, even if they lost someone they love, they are never truly alone.

"You know, I truly understand what you all went through," Branch started to say. All the other trolls faced him. "When I was six years old, my mom died. She gave her life to save my father and me from our enemies. It was hard...it still is that even thinking about her still brings painful memories. But now, thanks to Poppy, I now realize that she will never leave me. All our families...will always be in our hearts. They live in us."

The others started to think that Branch is right. Maybe they aren't there physically anymore, but they are in spirit, watching over them through life. Branch's words of wisdom had remove their sadness, giving their friend thankful smiles. This pleased Branch. And when he gaze at Guy Diamond, he realized that he forgot to do one thing.

"Guy?" Branch called.

"Yeah, Branch?" The glitter troll responded.

"I'm really sorry. I haven't been fair to you and I should thank you as well. I'd would been shot if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life. Thank you," Branch finished.

"You're welcome, Branch, and apology accepted," Guy stood up and gave a big hug to Branch, surprising the teal troll. "You know, I'm glad I was captured by the ogres because if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you. To me, you're the brother I always wanted."

Branch was speechless. During his youth, he never thought about having a sibling, and after Primrose's death, that thought seemed impossible. But now, out of all the trolls he'd met, Guy Diamond matched the description of a little brother for Branch. Not wanted to leave him hanging, he embraced him back.

* * *

For the next few days, Branch and Poppy continued accompanying each other, but Branch wasn't bothered by it anymore. Now, he looked forward it. They were growing closer, even if they didn't realized it or even admit it. The only ones who know about their blooming relationship were Gristle, Bridget, and their troll friends. They would often leave those two alone when they need it.

They weren't the only ones though. Both Aura and Fireworks were becoming quite a team like two peas in a pod, especially on the day the unicorns had a race for fun which Aura won by a landslide. Fireworks, being distracted by her speed and beauty, ended up running through some bushes and falling into a mud puddle. Those two make the perfect pair, now they wondered if their riders would end up the same.

Poppy and Branch were currently under an apple tree with their unicorns. While the horses munched on the grass, Poppy looked up when two shiny red apples caught her eye, but it was too high for her. She shrugged and rested her head on the tree trunk.

Branch noticed her expression and looked where the fruits was. He then slowly walked to Fireworks. He patted him and whispered something in his ear. Fireworks agreed and lets Branch get on him. Then Fireworks jumped into the air and Branch skillfully pulled the apples from the branch.

"That's impressive...for a show off," Poppy muttered and rolled her eyes.

Branch gave one apple to Fireworks while he offered the other to Poppy. "I got it for you."

Poppy was touched by his action and kindly took the apple, but instead of eating it, she said, "Want to share it?" Branch snapped his head back when he saw her take out his arrows from her hair. "You need these more than I do, Branch."

He had forgotten about the arrows since staying here, but grateful that she's returning them. "Thank you," he smiled as he reached for it. Their fingertips held onto each other's as they stared into each other's eyes. When he was able to break her hypnotic magenta stare, Branch took an arrow and used it to cut the apple in half which he gave one half to Poppy while he got the other. As they ate their apples, they watched Fireworks sharing his apple with Aura. When the horses finished, Aura suddenly began nuzzling Fireworks which he nuzzled back in return. Poppy looked on in wonder.

"Are you okay?" Branch asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, no," She blushed. "I-uh... I'm good." Branch looked at her in confusion. It wasn't like her to be this nervous. "Come with me. I want to show you something." She climbed on Fireworks and Branch onto Aura. She led him away from the apple tree and into the forest. They rode along silently until she told him to close his eyes which he did. When told to open them, he gasped at the view before him. It's a beautiful clearing filled with willow trees, a pond in the center with was filled with water lilies and lily pads, and various butterflies and dragonflies flying around them, giving the area a magical atmosphere.

"Wow!" Branch awed. "It's beautiful. I never even knew this was here. It reminds me of home."

"It is, isn't it?" She replied. "This place is special. It's where my parents shared their time together and it's been my little hideaway since then. I've always wanted to share it with someone and I'm glad it's you. He smiled at her comment as his cheeks blushed. They both slid off their unicorns. "Let's leave these two alone for now."

Poppy then pulled Branch and both trolls ran towards the water. The dragonflies all flew away when the trolls entered the pond. They swam around in a circle, having the time of their lives. However, they are mostly focused on the other. Branch and Poppy were swimming in sync that they didn't noticed themselves swimming closer. They dived underwater, holding each other in the arms. It looked like as if they were dancing in a beautiful serenade.

They swam up in need of air and swam to the banks. Once out of the water, that's when the unicorns went for their swim and the two trolls watched their unicorns have their moment.

"Do you like it?" Poppy asked.

"What's not to like? I love it," Branch replied happily.

He was so entranced by the scenery that when Poppy asked him something, her new choice of words shocked him. "Branch, are there...many great women back in your home?" Poppy wondered.

"What?" Branch spun his head towards her. He wonders where did Poppy get that idea.

"I'm serious. You see, you've told me that you are the leader of the clan. So that means many girls are attracted to you, aren't they? And even if they're not, you must choose a mate in the future. Isn't that right?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, for many clans, it's true," he admitted. "Most leaders choose the best of the best, but my father chose my mother for love. They wanted me to choose the woman I love from my heart. And as for your first question, the answer is yes. There are many fine women back home," Branch said while plucking a water lily from the water. "Mandy Sparkledust is the best builder, maker, and repair troll...but I don't want her." This brought a little hope in her chest. Poppy surely didn't want him to leave before letting him know how she feels about him or maybe, see if he feels the same way towards her. "And then there's Moxie."

"Does she sing or dance?"

"She is the best dancer, so talented that everyone wanted to dance with her, even me." Poppy's eyes showed disappointment, thinking that Branch might choose her instead. But what he said next surprised her to the very core. "But I've already chosen. She is the most beautiful troll I've ever met. So beautiful especially when I look into her eyes. They are like two pools, so deep I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air. And her smile, the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine half as bright."

"Is my smile like hers?" Poppy hopefully asked, though she might have guessed it.

Branch chuckled. "Exactly like yours." This made her blush. Branch then took the water lily and placed the flower onto her hair. "I may have chosen her...but this woman must also choose me...if she'll have me as I am, no matter how stubborn, free-loving, and wild I am."

Poppy chuckled and then smiled, gently touching the flower and then held his hands. "I already have."

A happy chuckle escaped from Branch's mouth and then touched her forehead with his. After a little while, when Branch was about to get closer to her face, Poppy playfully booped his nose and ran off. Branch knew this was just her way of saying : 'You want me, come and get me. Think you can catch me?'

He then followed her, but to make things a little more...romantic, he then added a special song.

 **[Branch:]**

 _I never had this feeling before_  
 _She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore_  
 _And I see that there's more now_  
 _Than just running free_

This was the first time she heard his singing voice and to her, he sang just like an angel. It was so heavenly that she couldn't resist singing along as well. She held her heart which beat so fast that it felt like it could burst any second.

 **[Poppy:]**

 _I never felt my heart beat so fast_  
 _I'm thinking of him first and of myself last_  
 _And how happy I want him to be_

Branch followed her through the willow tree's leaves. There she was, chuckling back at him. He then caught up with her and offered his hands, inviting her to dance. She took them and they waltz slowly, either of them not noticing their vibrant colors shining through.

 **[Branch:]**

 _It's amazing someone in my life_  
 _Just might be loving me_  
 _I didn't know that I could feel this way_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _It's so crazy_  
 _Something in my life_  
 _Is better than a dream_  
 _I didn't know that I could feel this way_

They stopped dancing and began running along the banks. Their unicorns watched them go and smiled at the sight. They were truly meant for each other.

 **[Branch:]**

 _She make me warm and happy inside_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed_

 **[Both:]**

 _All these feelings I have_  
 _Have me asking_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _Can this be love?_

 **[Branch:]**

 _Can this be love?_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _It's crazy_

 **[Both:]**

 _I can hardly speak_

 _Whenever he says hi/Whenever she says hi_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _I didn't know that I could feel_

 **[Branch:]**

 _I never dreamed that I could feel_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _I_

 **[Both:]**

 _Didn't know that I could feel_  
 _This way_

Branch then saw Poppy offering him a hug. He stretched his arms out, accepting the invitation, but as he did, he tripped on a stone and ended up accidentally kissing her. They were both shocked and surprised. Branch looked away in embarrassment.

But Poppy, instead of being angry, she smiled and turned his face to her where she kissed him on the cheek.

Taking it as a sign, he then gently pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, burying his hand in her hair as she returned the kiss eagerly. They broke apart from lack of air and embraced each other in a loving hug.

"Poppy, I am so glad I've met you," Branch said, his face gently touching her hair. "From the moment we've met, I knew that there was a connection. I've always thought of us being happy together that the very thought of a life without you is a grey, empty one. I owe you so much and you deserve my love in return."

"Branch, are you saying...what I believe you're saying?" Poppy breathed.

"Hopefully the same thing you are. That I love you, Poppy. With all my heart."

"Well, I guess we're even because my heart feels the same about you. I love you, Branch, wild and all."

The two trolls, happy as they can be, shared one more kiss together, now finally accepting each other as their mate. When they broke apart, Branch felt Aura nibbling his leafy vest and the trolls saw the wet unicorns had returned from their swim.

"We should go back," Branch said. As they climbed on to their respective unicorns, Fireworks nuzzled Aura and she at him. Branch realized that they had accepted each other as mates. It seemed fitted now that he and Poppy are now bonded by their love. Everything seemed perfect for these two young couples.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"I Didn't Know that I could Feel This Way" by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel**

 **Neomoon585**


	12. The Cost of Freedom

**Here's chapter 12!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Sad scenes ahead!**

 **Black Raider - Thanks! I can see, and possibly imagine, how happy you must be. ;)** **  
**

 **Reby Montana - I know they're sad, I added that for a reason in the future. I thought it would explain why Poppy and the others depended on the Bergens and each other. Branch finally bonds with Aura and they are quite a team. Yes, though they come from two different worlds, they were two, but now they're one.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I know. I wanted a unique way to admit their love, and being trolls, a song is just one more ingredient for their romance to bloom. I know their pasts were sad, which is why they're connected to each other and think of each other as their family. Yep, you just have to wait and see.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 12: The Cost of Freedom  
**

* * *

The two trolls and their unicorns left the beautiful clearing with their hearts blooming with their newfound love for one another. They have managed to reach up a hill which overlooked the village.

"Look at that view. You can see my home and everything from here," Poppy said.

"Amazing!" Branch awed.

"You're amazing," Poppy whispered back.

Branch faced her with a smile and held her hand. He felt that nothing could break them apart. As he was going to kiss her again, he suddenly heard a familiar roar in the air. His ears perked up and looked up to the sky and to his surprise, he saw Sky flying overhead.

"Sky?" Branch gasped. "SKY! It's me! I'm here!" Branch cried out happily as he urged Aura to follow the dragon. But he only heard one more roar coming from Sky before flying off, without even noticing Branch. Branch's mouth fell open at the sight of his best friend leaving him. "Wait! Sky, don't go!" Aura stopped running at the sound of his rider's sad voice. "Come back! Sky!" Branch sighed sadly, his ears drooping.

Poppy managed to catch up to him and watched the dragon flying away. "Was that Sky? The one you told us about?"

"Yes," Branch nodded. "He didn't seemed to see me. I wanted him to know that I'm okay."

Poppy knew that he missed his friends and family. She hated seeing him sad and tried any way to cheer him up. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him again. Maybe someday he'll fly around here again," she said while taking his hand.

"Yeah, maybe..." Branch softly smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. They then led their unicorns back to the village. Still, along the way, Branch couldn't help but keep gazing at the sky. He knows he'll see Sky again, but wonders where he'll be by then. Either back home in the Wildglades or here in the village with Poppy. Why must all his loved ones be in two different worlds? Why must he choose only one?

 ** _"For the first time in my life, I felt my heart torn two ways. I must either live with Poppy and her friends and respect their ways, or return to my homeland to be with my family. I'm afraid that I cannot live with a foot in each world. It's even harder knowing that my heart belongs to Poppy."_**

* * *

After Branch and Poppy had became a couple, Gristle had set his sights on trying to get Branch to test his strength with the rope again. That's what he intended to do one day that looked like autumn had came early. Branch had been with them for a couple of months and he had gotten used to things by now, but still kept the wild side in him.

Inside the corral, Guy Diamond and Gristle wanted to train Branch once more, hoping in getting positive results. Aura and Branch watched them and grinned as an idea popped in Branch's mind. As Gristle attempts to grab the rope on the fence, Branch grabs it before him.

"Hey, Branch!" Gristle cried.

"You want it, come and get me!" Branch playfully teased.

"Hey, hey! No!" Gristle grunted. "No! Give that back! Come on!" The two Bergens, Todd and Chad, watched Gristle chase the troll with grins on their faces. DJ Suki and the rest of the trolls stifled their laughs as they watched the funny scene. Guy Diamond tried to help Gristle, but Branch then threw the rope to Aura who caught it and ran around in circles.

"Aura! No, Aura!" Guy Diamond cried as Aura ran around, obviously tiring the two boys out. "Oh, come on!" Guy Diamond slightly slipped and bent over to catch his breath. Same with Gristle as he leaned onto the fence.

Branch chuckled and then whispered something to Aura's ear which she snickered back, agreeing with Branch in whatever he's planning. They both walked towards the two tired males with the rope dangling on Aura's mouth. Aura offered the rope back to Gristle.

"Hey, guys," Branch started. "We were just teasing you. Here, take it." Gristle grabbed the rope in surprise. "You know, Guy, Aura here is sorry for trying to attack you on the day you've tried to ride her. She was just in a bad mood. To make it up to you, after some talking to, she decided to let you ride her this one time. As for me, Gristle, I'll let you try the rope on me as well."

"Are you serious?" Guy Diamond asked while Gristle stared suspiciously.

Branch stretched his arms forward with his fists tightened, letting him be tied around the wrists while Aura turned around so her back faced Guy Diamond.

Happy with their cooperation, Gristle slowly tied the rope around Branch's wrists while Guy walked towards Aura. The Bergens were shocked and confused by this while the trolls smiled a bit. Branch and Aura smiled when they were willing to let them do their work. When Guy Diamond put his arms on Aura, she didn't move. Gristle then stretched the rope and Branch didn't move either. Guy Diamond then proceeded to climb up. Unfortunately, he was only halfway up there when before Aura turned around with a sly grin on her face.

"Gotcha!" Branch said with his famous grin on his face as he pulled hard, sending Gristle to the ground while Aura jumped, sending Guy Diamond to ground, right on top of Gristle's back. Branch laughed and loosened the ropes on him as Aura neighed happily. "Sorry, guys. You may be our friends, but I'm still not a fan of ropes and Aura will only let me ride her. Still, you have to admit, it is a funny prank!"

Gristle and Guy Diamond scoffed until they too laughed along and even the trolls joined in.

 ** _"I had to hand it to those two; they just won't give up."_**

However, Gristle and Guy Diamond heard two snickers from behind them among the happy laughs. The trolls turned to see Chad and Todd laughing together, only to realize that they laughing at Gristle and Guy instead of laughing with them. That seemed to anger both Branch and Aura for they both charged at them, neighing and howling loudly at them when they reached them. That scared the two Bergens and they quickly ran off.

"That'll teach them to mess with our friends," Branch said. He turned and walked towards the two. He helped Gristle get up and then Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond, feeling grateful, offered his hand to shake Branch's. But what Branch did next shocked them both. Branch instead wraps the glitter troll in a hug. Guy was stunned, but happily returned the hug. Aura nuzzled the two them, accepting them as her family.

Poppy, on Fireworks, watched the scene before them with content looks. Seeing the teal troll and painted mare embracing the others gave her a happy feeling inside her heart. She approached her friends and motioned them to leave them alone in peace.

Guy Diamond then touched Aura's nose. "I'm never gonna ride you, am I?" He whispered as he looked up to Branch. "And no one but you ever should, Branch."

Gristle then stood up and patted Branch's back. "And you...I can see that even though you're happy with us, your heart won't allow you to remain here. Your wild spirit is too strong for you to be tamed. And it would be selfish of us to keep you here while you seek your freedom." Before Branch could question them, Gristle took the rope and metal net, the same one Branch wore when he came along, and placed them on the face with a saddened look.

Guy Diamond knew what Gristle had decided and even though he dislikes it, he had to think of Branch's happiness. "Get on Aura," Guy ordered. Branch did just that. He then held Branch's hand with a sad face. His eyes beginning to form tears, but he kept on looking strong. "No matter what happens, I am so glad to have met you, Branch. We all are. You've made us feel happier than we did before. And never forget this, no matter where you'll go or where you'll stay, you will always be my brother in my heart."

Branch was confused, but nodded silently in agreement. He then saw Gristle walking over the gate and opening it.

"You can go," Gristle said, stretching his arm in a confirming gesture.

Branch and Aura's eyes widened in realization. Are they dreaming? Were they finally well enough to leave and go home? At first, he would have zoomed ahead at a split second, but that was before knowing their world. Before getting to know Aura and the others. And even before... falling in love with Poppy and Fireworks. Aura nervously took a couple steps back, unsure by all this.

"It's okay. Go," Gristle insisted.

Branch looked back at Guy Diamond who nodded in agreement. Then Branch urged Aura to slowly walk to the gate before stopping her. "Gristle...Guy..."

"Go on, get outta here!" Gristle yelled, slapping Aura's flank, not out of anger, but out of sadness that he had to let two good friends leave. Aura lurched forward at a canter. "Go home, you two," Gristle sadly said while Guy Diamond joined his side with tears falling his eyes.

"Bye, Branch. I'll miss you," Guy Diamond whispered.

Branch stopped Aura again and both looked back to the Bergen and glitter troll who had been so kind to them for these last few months. "Gristle! Guy! Thank you for everything!" Branch said, before taking off with Aura.

* * *

About half the distance away from the village, Branch forced Aura to stop for a moment. "Whoa, girl." When she stopped, he drops down and then petted her cheek. "This is it. We're free, Aura. We can both go home now." He then sighed sadly and then hugged her back. "I know that you're only a unicorn and hope that you might understand me. This...is where we part ways. You know that I love you, so I'm gonna set you free."

Aura's eyes widened and snorted in response.

"I know that we're bonded, but you deserve to be free as the wind. I just want what's best for you." Branch then broke his hug and tried to halt his tears, panting softly. "You take care of yourself, Aura. Go back to your herd. Go on."

He then walked ahead, but Aura slowly followed him. "Aura, you have to go." She whinnied softly, pleading to go with him. "Please, Aura. Go! Get out of here!" Aura only remained here. "Listen to me! Go, go! Don't you understand? I don't want you with me anymore!"

Aura looked to the forest behind her and then to Branch. She whinnied sadly again. Even though she wanted to be free, it's harder now due to her bond with Branch. She wanted for both of them to be free together.

"Please, Aura! Go!" Branch suddenly grabs a long stick. Aura became nervous. Branch didn't want to do it, but he positioned the stick as if he was going to beat her with it. Aura turned around and galloped away. "Go on!" Branch panted as he threw the stick. He clenched his knuckles as he cried his tears out. He didn't want it to be this way, but he believes Aura should be set free from any cage, any rope, and especially...any contact with anyone. "Goodbye, Aura. I hope we meet again."

Wiping his tears away, he then continued his way. He was barely out of the village before he ran up the hill where he caught Poppy with Fireworks under the apple tree. Just seeing her made him smile despite releasing Aura. "Poppy! Poppy!"

Poppy looked up as did Fireworks. Branch ran up to them. "Poppy, can you believe it? Gristle set me free!"

Poppy gasped. "He letted you go?" She asked in disbelief. "But what about Aura? Where is she?"

Branch looked down. "She's gone. I've released her. She's free as well."

Fireworks was shocked. Aura's gone? "But...you two are bonded," Poppy managed to say.

"I know. This is hard for me too. But I just don't want to rip her away from her home which is what she truly desired," Branch said firmly. "But at least, we get to go home."

"But I thought this was your home. I thought that...we were going to be together," Poppy sadly said.

"Poppy, we will. Come on," Branch eagerly said.

"What do you mean, 'come on'?" she asked confusingly.

Branch hesitated for a moment. "We could still be together...if you come home with me. You could meet my clan and become part of our family." He then jogged forward to his direction. "Come on."

Poppy, however, took three steps back, shaking her head. Fireworks seemed to follow her moves as well.

"Poppy, come to my home. You love it! Please, for me?" Branch hopefully pleaded.

"But Branch, I...this is my home. My friends are here. Fireworks, too," Poppy sadly whispered. "Oh, Branch, I love you, but I just can't just leave everything I know."

"Your friends will understand and Fireworks can come with us," Branch came to her and took her hand. "Poppy, this is the only way we can be together. Please, I don't want to go alone." Branch then caressed her cheek.

Without a word, she leaned over and kissed him with a passion that she never had before. Branch returned the kiss with the same love he has for her. He already released Aura, he doesn't want to let Poppy go. After the kiss, they embraced each other in a tight hug, not wanting to let the other go.

 _ **"I knew this was hard for her and that she was scared. But more than anything, I wanted to share my homeland with her."**_

As the troll cherished their hug, Fireworks heard something, his ears following the unknown sound which made him uneasy and nervous.

A sudden gunshot rang out for all to hear. The trolls gasped and broke their hug. "Did you hear that?" Poppy whispered. Branch nodded, his ears twitching towards the sound. Fireworks sniffed the air and his face showed shock. He neighed as he ran ahead.

"Fireworks!" Poppy followed him with Branch running behind. The three of them stopped at the top of a hill. Both trolls then saw the cause of the strange noise.

On the eastern edge of the village, a cloud of dust was heading towards it. Emerging from the cloud was something that made Branch's eyes widen in disbelief. It was the ogre army and Tobias was leading them.

"Tobias!" Branch growled. "How did they find us?!" Poppy didn't answer. Instead, she hopped on Fireworks. "Poppy, wait! You're not going over there, aren't you?!"

"My family needs me, Branch! I have to help. Stay safe!" She kicked Fireworks and sped away.

"Poppy!" Branch called again. Knowing that it's useless to negotiate, he took off after them on all fours to catch up. If anyone's not getting hurt on his watch, it's Poppy. He tried to ran as fast as he could, but Fireworks was faster. As soon as the village came to view, he heard the ogres' battle cries as they headed closer.

Poppy and Branch reached the village just as the ogres attacked. The enemy had set some homes on fire with lit torches while various Bergens and Trolls began to panic. Some ran away to protect their young and families, others stayed behind to fight the ogres.

For Branch, it was a terrible sight. The ogres are destroying what he and Poppy considered his home for months. As he ran after Poppy, an ogre crashed into him, knocking each other down. The ogre attempted to attack with a mace until he was struck on the head with a blow from a hammer. Gristle came, holding a hammer and was surprised to see Branch.

"Branch, you stayed?" Gristle gasped.

"I came to help! Thanks, my friend. Protect your people and I'll help the others!" Branch then ran off. He watched as an ogre knocked down a tent, scaring some women away. Another ogre attempted to harm some kids, which Branch tackled him away. "Run!" He ordered them to escape which they did.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Poppy on Fireworks with Guy on Star scaring an ogre away. Guy hollered a battle cry as he and Poppy charged into battle wielding hatchets on their hands.

Branch went after them through the battlefield. There were scattering villagers and aggressive ogres around him, but he avoided each one of them in hopes of reaching both Poppy and Guy in time. He stopped for a moment to think of a plan to help. His eyes were set on Tobias who stood by the edge of the river. Various Bergens and Trolls crossed the river to safety while the ogres stayed on the other side.

A sudden cry interrupted his thoughts and gasped in horror as he saw Guy Diamond and Star charging towards Tobias in a full gallop. Poppy and Fireworks running behind.

"NO! STOP!" Branch shouted in alarm.

Tobias and another ogre brought out their crossbow and gun respectively. Poppy gasped when she saw that both ogres aimed at her friend. "Guy Diamond!" Poppy forced Fireworks to halt. Star also saw the weapons and skidded into a halt as well.

Once Fireworks stopped, Poppy, without thinking, jumped on Star and pushed Guy into the river as Star reared up. Both ogres fired their shots. "Ah!" Poppy felt a sudden pain and looked down to see an arrow on the right side of her chest below her shoulder. Star screeched loudly after the shot and both troll and unicorn fell into the raging water.

"POPPY! Branch shouted in horror and took immediate action.

Tobias watched as Guy Diamond desperately clung to a rock, managing to avoid the rapids. He gasped as he watched Tobias aiming his weapon at the glitter troll. But before he could shoot, Branch swatted the ogres with his hair, saving Guy. He grabbed the weapons and threw them into the water. As he then attempt to hurt Tobias out of anger, Guy cried out.

"Save her!" Branch faced him, stopping his attack. "Save the girls!"

Without hesitation, Branch left the ogres and hopped onto Fireworks, urging him to ran on the river banks. Guy Diamond could only watch helplessly at Branch and Fireworks taking off in blazing speed. _ **  
**_

"Branch!" Poppy cried as she held onto Star, fiercely paddling in the water against the strong current.

"We're coming, Poppy! Just hang on!" Branch cried out.

"Help us!" Poppy pleaded.

He had to save both of them somehow. Up ahead, Branch noticed a drop off. It was the only chance to help them. There was no choice. "Fireworks, get ready!"

Fireworks looked ahead and understood what the troll wanted. He rushed forward, not caring of the dangers ahead.

Holding his mane tightly, Branch narrowed his eyes and gave the order. "Jump, Fireworks!"

Fireworks obeyed without hesitation and plunged into the raging rapids. Both of them bursts out of the water for air as the current pushed them down. They turned at the sound of Star's whinny. They saw that Poppy was barely holding on and Star was getting tired.

"Poppy! We're coming!" Branch shouted as he and Fireworks swam towards them despite the fierce currents. "Hold on!"

"Branch...I can't...anymore," Poppy weakly said until she fell off Star's back.

Branch dove underwater as Fireworks did the same to the sinking Star. Both males managed to save the girls from drowning. Tired from clawing at the water, Star lets Fireworks lift half her body onto his back.

Branch guided Poppy onto his back, giving comforting words to her. "I've got you, Poppy. I promise I won't let you go. Stay strong!" He managed to grab hold onto Fireworks's mane. "Okay, boy. Take us to shore!" Branch ordered while looking frantically around for a place where Fireworks could get them all out of the water. Fireworks struggled to swim. He even tried to plant his hooves into the silt below, but the current was just too fast and pushed them further downstream.

Branch heard a roaring sound and as he turns his head around, his soaking wet hair whipping him in his face. Fear appeared on his face when he saw the reason for the speed of the current: a waterfall.

"Fireworks, you might want to swim faster unless you're a huge fan of WATERFALLS!" Branch panicked.

Fireworks quickly struggled, but seeing the waterfall seconds away from, he stopped swimming. Branch realized that even the strongest among them couldn't outrun a waterfall. Showing no fear, they braced themselves while Branch held Poppy tightly.

With a frightened neigh from Star, all four of them plunged over the waterfall. Branch tried to hold on to Poppy, but the fall forced him to loose his grip and all landed in the misty waters.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	13. Gray Loss and Hope Renewed

**Here's chapter 13!**

 **A/N: FYI, readers! I want to thank you all for your patience and reviews. So, I wanted to let you know that due to an upcoming trip I'm going to, I won't be able to work on any story for at least a week because I won't be taking my laptop with me. Until then, hope this chapter pleases you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This is quite a sad chapter and those who know the movie, then expect this.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 13: Gray Loss and Hope Renewed  
**

* * *

It was twilight, almost dark out when all was silent but the sound of the rushing waterfall. No sign of life was seen or heard...until now.

He opened his eyes and much to his surprise, there were no sharp stones below the waterfall like most of them do. He found himself in the deep water and without any major injury. In fact, he was perfectly fine, except for the soreness on his back by the fall.

He gasped, struggling to breath. Desperate for air, Branch swam to the surface and Bursts out of the water. The teal troll swam towards a log to catch his breath, but then, he realized he was alone. Looking around, he managed to catch three figures at the edge of the river. There was Fireworks, whom was fine and well despite the fall, pulling Star to the shore who laid by her side. The third figure was what made his heart stop. It was Poppy and she was lying down on her back.

"Poppy!" Branch jumps down the log and frantically swam over to them. Luckily, the water was shallow enough for him to run. There she was, her body halfway in the water and barely alive, breathing deeply with her left arm over her right chest. Thankfully, the arrow on her chest was gone, probably swept away by the current. "Poppy?" Branch whispered as he walked closer. "Can you hear me?"

Fireworks slowly nuzzled her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. "Branch?" She whispered, reaching her right hand to his face to see if he was truly here. "You're here?"

Branch held it tightly and kept in on his left cheek, enjoying her soft touch. "I'm here, Poppy. I'm here," he smiled while kissing her hand. "Fireworks and Star are here as well."

Poppy smiled, but as she tried to get up, a cry of pain escaped her. "Poppy!" Branch grabs her head to prevent herself from falling. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts," She whined.

Branch then looked down on her chest. She slowly removed her hand and gasped. Her chest and hand had blood on them and saw the wound from the ogre's arrow. He heard Star whinny painfully as well. He saw that Star had been shot just up her right front leg. Fireworks comforted her, but was feeling just as upset as Branch is. However, just the sight of Poppy being hurt like this broke his spirit. The way she was struggling meant the worst for him. The horrible thought that she might not...survive.

"No...No! Poppy, you're gonna be alright!" He said, holding her hand tightly. "I know. Aura's magic! She could heal you like she did with me!" He then got up and look around, hoping to see the unicorn again. He began to call her. "AURA!" His voice echoed around them. "Come back! We need you! Aura!" Fireworks joined in and neighed loudly. But there was no sign of her anywhere. They were alone.

"Branch..." Branch turned around as he heard Poppy speak. "It's alright. At least... you're here now and I couldn't think of a better troll...to be with. If this is the end, then I'm glad that the last thing I see is you."

"Poppy, no!" Branch pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "Don't give up, please! You'll make it. I know it!" Branch cried, tears were forming in his face. He stood up, feeling anguish and anger for all that has happened. He didn't deserve this tragedy and Poppy doesn't deserve to suffer.

He glared at the dark sky. "I don't understand why this is happening! I'm away from my home and family, Aura's gone, and my mother's dead! MUST YOU NOW TAKE POPPY FROM ME TOO?!" He shouted and let out a crying roar of despair as he fell on his knees, crying his aching heart. Seeing no way of ignoring this pain, he went to Poppy and lifted her up and placed her head and upper body onto his lap. Fireworks rested beside the trolls and Star, hoping to be there for both of them.

"Branch..."

"Shh. Rest now, Poppy. I'm not leaving you. Not ever," Branch softly said, though his voice was sad. He gently brushed her hair and he felt her rhymtically breathing. "Just don't leave me. I love you."

"And I love you, too," Poppy replied weakly. She still smiled despite her pain. Branch, without hesitation, gave in and kissed her on her lips which Poppy returned the action. Once they finished, he wrapped his arms around her until he gave in to sleep.

 ** _"I lay beside her that night. Hoping, praying, that somehow she would be okay. I also wished that Aura would be here by our side and prayed for the well being of the others as well."_**

Branch had been awoken by the sound of whistling. "Hey, there's a couple of unicorns and trolls over there!" By the sound of their voices and numbers, he recognize them as the ogres. He growled, feeling the anger he has against them. The cause of all his misfortunes as for Poppy and her friends.

"What's wrong?" Poppy woke up, sensing the uneasiness in Branch.

"Don't worry. If they get close enough, I'd make sure they won't hurt you or anyone else ever again," Branch promised.

"Branch...you must get out of here. Leave me," Poppy insisted.

"What? No!" Branch denied her request. "I told you that I won't leave you!"

"You must!" Poppy pleaded. "If you don't, you'll get captured by them and you might not escape again."

"But what's the point of being free if you're not by my side?" Branch whispered. "I can't bear to be without you!"

"And I can't bear to see you be taken away," Poppy stated with teary eyes. "I beg you to leave me...so that you may live."

"Please, Poppy. Don't make me do it!" Branch cried as he nuzzled her closer.

In an instant, Branch turned his head to see the arriving ogres with ropes in their heads. Fireworks stood up and neighed angrily, defending the trolls and Star. Branch faced them, sharing the same state of emotion as Fireworks.

"Get away from us, you mongrels! Leave us alone!" Branch growled, whipping his hair in defense. However, the ogres swung their ropes at Branch and Fireworks, dragging them away from the females. Fireworks neighed in protest while Branch began fighting like he always did. "No! Let me go! Poppy!"

Poppy turned around and weakly crawled herself to Branch. "Branch!" She stretched her hand to him which Branch reached for it.

"Leave the mare and the pink one. They're not gonna make it," One ogre said.

Hearing those words made Branch's heart shatter like it was glass. Knowing he was going to lose her, he quickly pulled her into a searing kiss, full of love and yet despair. Fireworks only managed to give a nuzzle to both Poppy and Star. Both trolls let their tears fall as their kiss was pulled apart from the ogres' pull.

"Branch..."

"Poppy...I LOVE YOU!" Branch cried out.

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO, BRANCH!" Poppy cried out. "ALWAYS!" She managed to say before she let her wound weaken her and she fell limp to the ground, barely breathing.

Casting one final look at Poppy, Branch turned away to be pulled away by the ogres. His sadness and despair took the best of him that he didn't noticed him going fully grey. "Poppy...no...don't leave me too!" Branch sobbed. First his mother, and now his girlfriend. Things have indeed turned grey for our teal troll.

Unbeknownst to Branch, Guy Diamond and Gristle appeared from behind the rocks, watching the whole scene before them. It was hard seeing that awful separation between the Branch and Poppy, not to mention the unicorns as well. As soon as the ogres were far away, Guy Diamond and Gristle jumped into the water and headed towards the girls. Guy Diamond kneels beside Star, lifting her head and hugging her sadly.

"Oh, Star," Guy whispered as she nuzzled him. "Easy, girl, easy. It'll be okay." He stroked her cheek as she rested. He noticed her wound and the pain she's in. "We'll get help, I promise."

Gristle then rushed towards Poppy and carried her in his arms. "Poppy? Can you hear me?"

Poppy moaned but managed to make a whisper. "Gris..tle?"

"Shh. You'll be okay. We're taking you home," Gristle assured her as she closed her eyes and rested in his arms. The Bergen turned to Guy with a worried look. "She's holding on, but barely. We have to take them both back to the village ASAP!"

Guy Diamond could only watch the ogres take Branch away from view. As the group walked, snowflakes began to fall. It pained him to see his friend whom he grew fond off being taken away, and to see him turn grey from the thought of losing his love. Guy even caught a glimpse of Branch's tears falling from his face as he walked away.

"Gristle...take care of Star and Poppy when we return to the village," Guy stood up. "I'm going after them."

"What? Guy, you can't be serious. Going after them alone would be suicide!" Gristle argued. "Why are you so eager to go with this madness?"

Gristle then understood his answer when the glitter troll faced him. His eyes shedding small tears as they fall. "Because...he saved my life."

* * *

Their walk began to get colder and colder by the minute as the snow continued to fall, covering the area in a light blanket of snow. However, Branch hardly noticed the weather changed. His thoughts still focused on his last moments with Poppy before leaving her to die at the river's mouth. Feeling despair and miserable of the loss, he didn't even bother to struggle against the ropes. Without Poppy, there's nothing left to fight for.

A sharp whistle snapped him away from his thoughts. He and the ogres came face to face with a strange vehicle. A locomotive or train was preparing to set off as the ogre workers prepared the boiler and take the luggage and passengers on board.

Branch had never seen one before, even Fireworks was beginning to get nervous. To a unicorn, trains are like huge, noisy monsters, but after seeing the people coming in and out of the trains, they both realized that it might not be too dangerous. But deep down, Branch didn't care one bit. All he truly wanted now...was to go home. At least, there's people waiting for him there.

A moment later, one ogre worker took Fireworks towards a train car where they keep other unicorns and animals while another ogre, whom seemed kinder than the rest, gently took Branch's rope and led him up a ramp towards an opened car. Before entering the car, the kind ogre, who goes by the name Cliff, held out a warm woolly blanket and draped it around Branch's shoulders.

"Can't have you catching a chill now, can we?" Branch only sighed sadly, his breath being seen by the cold. Cliff released the ropes on Branch's wrists. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on. It's going to be alright." Cliff gently patted the troll's back as he walked inside.

As Branch entered the car, he realized that he wasn't alone. There were three trolls already inside, huddling together to keep warm even when wrapped in their blankets. But what shocked him even more was that these three trolls were none other than Poppy's friends: Smidge, DJ Suki, and Creek. It seems that like Branch, they managed to get captured as well.

Smidge gasped at the sight of Branch. "Creek, DJ, look who it is!"

Both Creek and DJ Suki gasped at the sight of the now grey troll. "Branch?" The three trolls shared happy looks. "It is you!" DJ Suki happily said. "You're okay, but you're...grey!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Branch wondered, having finally realized that his colors were now gone.

"When the village was attacked, we've tried to help until we ended up being captured as well, mate," Creek explained.

"Bullet, Echo, and River were also captured as well, but at least they're unharmed. They're probably in a car next to us," Smidge added.

"But we didn't Guy Diamond anywhere. We thought that he escaped," DJ assumed.

"Don't worry, he's alright," Branch said.

"That's a relief," Smidge exhaled.

"But what about Poppy? Have you seen her?" Creek wondered hopefully. "And why you're grey?"

The mention of Poppy's name as well as seeing her friends with him and not her had brought back the sadness within him. "I have...but I'm afraid that she's not coming."

"Not coming? What do you mean?" DJ Suki worriedly asked.

"She avoided being captured because...she got hurt badly. I'm afraid that...she's...she's no longer with us anymore," Branch said, letting out a few tears as he walked away from the group.

The three trolls gasped at the news. Poppy's gone? It was not possible. But Branch wouldn't lie to them. They just didn't know what to believe anymore. DJ Suki slumped down as she silently cried with Creek comforting her. Smidge only sat down in silence. Branch just stayed on the other side of the car, sinking to the floor. Cold air started to come towards him, but he welcomed it. He welcomed all the sadness once the car door closed and the train began its journey.

 _Sound the bugle now  
Play it just for me  
As the seasons change,  
Remember how I used to be_

Through the snowy landscape and into the mild blizzard the train rolled on. Its passengers could only keep themselves warm from the cold whether being huddled in their blankets or snuggled with their companions and sharing the cold.

Only Branch remained isolated from the others. He was in a lower state of depression than anyone normally could. He looked up from his sulking to his friends. They tried cheering him up despite their losses.

"Hey, Branch, if you change your mind, you can come here with us. It's warmer," Smidge suggested kindly. The others nodded their heads in agreement and motioned Branch to them.

"I understand your pain, Branch. Really we do, but even Poppy wouldn't want you to be like this or to have you give up on yourself," DJ Suki told him wisely. "Come on, Branch, please."

 _Now I can't go on_  
 _I can't even start_  
 _I've got nothing left_  
 _Just an empty heart._

Branch only frowned and tightened his eyes to avoid more tears from falling. Seeing his face made them feel bad. Knowing that he won't move, Creek then walked towards a food pile beside them. Food was given to the passengers only during long journey such as they're on now and luckily, the cold keeps them from spoiling. There were a small bunch of berries, fruit, and even some treats for them. Creek took some blueberries and a cookie which he offered to Branch, placing them in front of the gray troll.

 _I'm a soldier_  
 _Wounded so I must give up the fight_

"I thought you might be hungry, mate," Creek said softly with a small smile, hoping to cheer Branch up. "You need to eat. Don't worry. There's enough for all of us."

But Branch didn't even attempt to take one bite. He only turned away and sat down, his head on his knees.

 _There's nothing more for me_  
 _Lead me away..._

Creek became sad and shook his head back at his friends. "Let's leave him be. I'm sorry, Branch. Really, we're all feeling that way. You're not alone in this."

 _...Or leave me lying here_

Branch let his new tears fall and he sobbed some more. "Poppy, why did you have to go? Why must I keep losing the things I love?" He then looked out through the wall openings, seeing the flying snowflakes in the air. He wished he could be like the snowflakes, free to roam the land.

 _Sound the bugle now_  
 _Tell them I don't care_  
 _There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

An hour went by and Branch kept on staring at the cold wilderness. Nothing but snow and darkness could be seen on the outside.

 _Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark_  
 _Lay right down and decide not to go on_

As he continued watching, the snow began to take form. Silhouettes of trolls running through the snow was being seen. Branch realized it at the last second and gasped.

 _Then from on high_  
 _Somewhere in the distance_

Suddenly, the sight before him transformed into his homeland. The trolls gained their colors and he recognized most of them as his friends Biggie, Cooper, the twins and Fuzzbert. There was even Harper and the young trolls he saved before from the Purma. But what made his heart soar was the two trolls leading the group: Rosiepuff and Wood!

"Dad? Grandma?" Branch gasped, not sure if this is all real or a vision.

He saw everyone he knew and loved looking at him with smiles, each one sending him greetings and hopeful words. They're telling him that there's always hope and to never give up.

 _There's a voice that calls,_  
 _"Remember who you are"_

"Guys! Dad, Grandma, I'm here! Wait for me!" Branch cried happy tears. He stretched out his arm out, hoping to grab their hands too.

 _If you lose yourself,_  
 _Your courage soon will follow,_

Suddenly, every troll in front of him started reverting back to their snowy forms. "Wait! Don't go! Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

 _So be strong tonight_  
 _Remember who you are_

As his family and friends disappeared, a gust of wind blew onto his face, as if passing a message to their leader. 'Remember who I am,' Branch thought he believed was the message from them. He knew that everyone he knew and love are all counting on him to succeed, To fight for freedom and return home, but how could he? He looked out the wall crack and glared.

"I'll escape from captivity. I swear, I will!" He declared confidently.

"Yes, Branch," A familiar voice spoke to him. Branch perked up his ears and looked outside. "You will escape. You will be free again." He recognized that voice too well and gasped happily as the spirit of Primrose appeared before him.

"Mother!" Branch cried out.

"I am here, my angel. And I'm sure that you won't be trapped forever. But you must be patient. Your captors are strong and probably heavily armed. Wait for the right moment. When it comes, do not hesitate. You won't get a second chance," Primrose seriously explained.

Branch nodded. He understood and obeyed his mother, never once doubting her words of wisdom. "Yes, I will do as you said."

Primrose nodded. "Branch, you are the son of Wood, the great leader of the Glade Clan. You must keep a cool head as your father always taught you. You must use the skills you have learn from your troll friends, from Sky, the great dragon, and Aura, the wild unicorn. Choose your moment, my son, and freedom will be yours. Never forget who you are and that there's always something or someone left to fight for," Primrose placed a kiss on his head before disappearing again, but not before telling, "I love you, Branch, and never, ever give up."

Heavy tears flowed on his cheeks and Branch rubbed them with his fist. He then thought about what she had said and realized that she's right. He _is_ the son of Wood, leader of the Glade Clan of the Wildglades. There's no way he'll ever give up, especially when other trolls are depending on him. He was reminded what he truly was: he was unstoppable, he was wild, and he will be free even to his last breath. He rose up with clear determination and newfound strength withing in. He'll keep on fighting, for his family, for his mother, for his friends, and for Poppy. To be free once more...that's something worth fighting for.

The feelings he's experiencing right now had given him hope again, even restoring his colors, but not in a cheerful tone. He's not grey anymore, but he's not truly colorful yet, but still, that won't stop him from his fight for freedom. He glanced back at the three trolls with a small smile.

"Any room for one more?" He kindly asked.

Creek and the others were pleased to see Branch a little better and welcomed him into their group. "There's always room for you, and plenty of it," DJ Suki happily declared.

Branch walked towards them as they all huddled together. He even wrapped his blanket around them, making sure they won't freeze. If they're getting out of this, they have to stand together against all odds. Branch will protect them. It's the least he could do for Poppy. Though she might be gone, she will never be forgotten and he'll honor her til the end.

 _Yeah, you're a soldier now,_  
 _Fighting in a battle,_  
 _To be free once more_  
 _Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit: "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams.**

 **Neomoon585**


	14. Runaway Train Troubles

**Here's chapter 14!**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back from the trip and kicking! Lots of reviews both positive and sad due to the chapters, which tells me that I've managed to make some of you cry. Anyhow, things will get better soon.**

 **shadowbelle - Thanks! And you'll read more on the way!**

 **Atomochi - What can I say? I just have a natural ability in writing drama! And I'll keep updating soon enough!**

 **Enjoy!** **  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 14: Runaway Train Troubles  
**

* * *

For two cold days the train traveled across the land until it had reached a complete stop. The trolls felt the train not moving anymore and wondered where they have reached. Branch stayed with the group for the rest of the trip, feeling comforted by their company. His skin is no longer grey but still, it was pale. However, he couldn't focus on that now. He was the first of them to stand up from the floor, listening to the commotion outside.

Suddenly, the door finally opened since the beginning of their train ride. The sudden light blinded him for a moment as it poured through the opening until he adjusted his sight. The kind ogre from before, Cliff, stood in the opening and with a rope, tied Branch's hands together with coaxing of course. "Come on. Come on, you'll be alright now. That's it."

As Branch followed Cliff outside, his eyes widen surprisingly as he studied the area in front of him. There were tents hosted on both sides, several equipment and boxes being unloaded from the train or wagons, and the whole place was surrounded by ogres of all colors and sizes. There were some with working uniforms and some wore protective armor. It was similar to the ogre camp he had stayed before but here, the place was bustling. The ogres moving back and forth and orders were being carried around. It was a labor camp and Branch feared that they might be put to work for them.

Hiding behind him were Creek, Smidge, and DJ Suki. They all stood nervously and were afraid to move out. "Where are we, Branch?" Creek wondered, looking out.

"I'm scared!" DJ Suki whispered.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Branch assured them softly, even though he was feeling insecure himself. "Just try to stay close to me. I won't let them hurt you."

Branch was being gently pulled out by Cliff while the ogres did the same routine on the other trolls. Not far from them, he managed to catch sight of Fireworks and his friends' unicorns: River, Bullet, and Echo. The unicorns were also nervous but as he passed them, he gave them reassuring nods, indicating them that all will be fine.

"Excuse me, whatever it is you're planning to do to us, I simply request that me and my friends stay close to our unicorns. Please, that's all I ask," Branch told Cliff.

The ogre was surprised that a troll would ask such a request, heck, surprised that a troll would ask anything at all. "These unicorns are your friends or something?"

Branch nodded. "They're all we have left of our family."

"I don't have much power in my position to do that. However, I'll pass your request to my boss. I can't make any promises," Cliff added.

"As long as you try, that's all that matters."

Cliff nodded in agreement and continued leading Branch across the camp by the edge of the railroad with the others behind him. Branch also noticed where the other trolls and unicorns were located which was inside a pen area while waiting for their hard labor.

 _ **"I don't know why we were brought here. What I did know was we have to find a way to escape and get back home. To all our homes."**_

Not far from the trolls, a small group of ogres were facing a giant hole in the mountain, possibly a tunnel was being made. One of them was working with a detonator waiting for the signal.

"CLEAR!"

He pushed down the lever. A sudden boom was heard as an explosion was made inside the tunnel. Clouds of dust blasted out of the hole, however, instead of making a hole through the mountain, all they managed to meet was nothing but rock.

"No good! We hit bedrock!" A worker cried out.

One ogre, wearing a high ranking uniform and a top hat, seemed disappointed with the results. Judging from his clothing, it can be assumed that he's the one in charge of the whole camp here. "Well, that's it then. We're hauling the steamer over the mountain," the boss, Chip, said, putting his hat back on. Murmurs from his men were heard in the group. They were whispering in disagreement with the idea. It sounded completely crazy. "Look, we've got six days to connect with our destination. Move out at dawn! Get the trolls and unicorns ready. We'll need every one of them."

Overhearing the conversion, Branch caught every word from inside the pen where he and others were in. This sounded promising. Not only will he have more time to plan to escape, he'll also manage to get a clue of their whereabouts. He just hope that they were not far from home. He decided to go along with it until he sees a chance to escape and take it, just as his mother had advised him.

"Mother, give me strength and watch over us, please," he silently prayed. "And if you see Poppy, tell her that I won't let her down. We will be free, all of us."

* * *

At dawn, the sun was rising slowly from behind the mountains and over the labor camp. About a mile away from the camp, a familiar glitter troll had stopped to watch the sun rising and ahead was his destination. He had traveled a long way from home, wearing a thick hooded coat to protect himself from the cold while carrying a small sack for provisions.

"Hang on, my friends. I'm coming for you," Guy Diamond said seriously.

He began to continue his journey and followed the railroad. Suddenly, he halted at the sound of something approaching behind him. A cloud of dust was following him, sounds of clattering hooves hitting the snowy ground was heard, and a big shadowy figure was getting bigger the closer it got. Guy Diamond would have run, of course, but at the speed it was going, running away would be futile. Instead, he took a knife he brought along and went into defensive position. Just as the figure was seconds away from him, it suddenly skidded and halted, surround them in a foggy cloud. Guy had his eyes closed to protect himself from the dust and when he heard snorting, he opened one eye and then the other and gasped. A tall pinto unicorn with midnight blue fur mixed with pale silver markings, a light blue mane and tail, and teal eyes stood in front of him. But this was no ordinary unicorn.

"Aura?" Guy Diamond gasped. The unicorn stomped her hoof in greeting, happy to see a familiar face. "What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Guy wondered but knew that it didn't matter anymore. She was here and was happy to see her. Aura was happy to see him as well, but looked around in hope to finding her rider. "You came to find Branch, didn't you?" Aura tossed her head. "I may know where he is and our friends. But we need to hurry!"

Without a second thought, she turned around so her back faced Guy Diamond. Shocked at first, but then Guy realized what she meant to do. "You want me to ride you?" Aura insisted and even lifted her left front leg for him to get on her back. Guy hopped onto her back and held her mane. "Thank you, Aura. Now, come on, let's go save our friends!"

Aura neighed loudly and galloped away towards the camp.

* * *

The sun rose with the dawn as Branch opened his eyes. Groaning from the sleep onto the ground, he stretched and yawned loudly. He didn't get much sleep last night, being busy trying to come up with an escape plan that may work. There were hardly any positive results, so maybe today, something will come up.

"Rise and shine, everyone!" Chip cheerfully cried out, waking the trolls up. "Time to work!"

All the trolls formed a single file line and walked out the gate. One by one, each troll was taken to its position and when Branch was next, a hand halted him. Chip faced him with a small smile. "Cliff passed me what you offered. I must say that I was surprised since no troll had any guts in talking to an ogre, let alone ask for a suggestion. It sounds unusual, but if you're okay with it, you and your friends will work alongside their unicorns. Just tell me which and I'll get them together."

Branch was stunned, believing that it was a high shot for his favor to be approved. He managed to find his voice and said, "Okay, River, the lapis blue unicorn with a two colored mane and tail belongs to Creek here." Chip nodded and an ogre took River and gently pushed Creek towards them. Branch nodded to them to stay together which they agreed as they walked away. Branch then faced DJ Suki. "Her unicorn is that big burgundy one over there. The one with an earring on his ear." DJ Suki and Echo joined together as another ogre took them away. "The small purple unicorn with stripes go together with my little friend here," Branch said as he mentioned Smidge. She held Bullet's mane protectively as they're being led away. "And I'll take Fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Chip wondered confusingly.

"The pale yellow unicorn with red mane and painted fireworks on it. I want to be with him. He trusts me and won't let anyone else near him," Branch explained.

Chip looked at Fireworks and then to Branch. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

An hour has passed since Branch talked with Chip. Luckily for him, he and his friends were chained in the same reins and gratefully, chained alongside their respective unicorns. Creek and River were beside Branch and Fireworks, Smidge and Bullet was behind them while DJ Suki and Echo were in front. Branch was thankful that the ogre boss fulfilled his request. Even Fireworks was happy as he nuzzled Branch's cheek which he patted his snout in return. Like his friends, the reins were tied around their bodies as well as the unicorns. Ogres had chained them to the reins and then to the steamer behind them. Branch was amazed by the size of the train they had to pull, which is why the ogres needed so many trolls and unicorns to work together to pull it over the mountain. All together, they were at least 50 of them.

"Ready to go!" One ogre cried out while another waved a flag.

"Move them out!"

At the sound of the whip from a passing ogre, both unicorns and trolls started moving forward. Each step was a struggle but Branch remained strong and confident. Luckily for them, Branch and his friends were placed in the back, which means they won't have to use so much force in their work. It was amazing how a team of unicorns and trolls together could managed to move the heavy steam train. Branch looked ahead and saw the hill over the mountain they had to go over.

"This is going to be a lot of work for even the rest of us," Branch muttered.

Another hour had gone by and they were halfway through with their journey. Branch was fine in health but he noticed that some of the others were getting tired. DJ Suki was panting in exhaustion with Echo nuzzling in encouragement for her to keep going.

"Move it!" One ogre ordered, cracking his whip on the ground. When he saw DJ Suki slowing down, he shoves her. Branch saw it and attempts to attack the ogre but the chains kept him in place.

"Stop it! She's doing her best. We're all doing our best. Leave her alone!" Branch growled.

"Get back in line!" The ogre ordered which Branch obeyed without breaking eye contact.

Branch move along, sometimes checking on the others every now and then. "How you all holding up?" Branch asked.

"We're holding," Smidge grunted.

"I'm feeling tired, but I'm still strong," Creek replied, though showed signs of deep worry in his face. "I hope we are out of here soon."

"Me too," Branch agreed. "What about you, DJ? You okay?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me," DJ Suki assured them.

"It'll be over soon. I promise," Branch said. When will his chance of escape come?

They all pulled as hard as they could and before they know it, they had reached the top after another hour had passed. "We're almost at the top! Slow down at front!" An ogre commanded.

As soon as Branch reached the top, the sun nearly blinded him. Adjusting his sight to get a better look, he saw forests and mountains ahead of him. There was even a river flowing beyond that. But they weren't just any ordinary landscapes. He recognizes them from the WildGlades...his homeland. He then looked down below the hill and saw various ogres building a new railroad...which leads towards his homeland.

At that instant, Branch gasped in shock. The ogres are planning to use the train to travel to his homeland and if they succeed, his home and family will be in danger and he won't let it happen.

 _ **"That was the moment I understood. They were heading to my homeland and I have to stop them."**_

Branch immediately planted his feet into the dirt. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Branch yelled as his friends and their unicorns halted. The others stopped as well. Some began to worry, chattering what was going on.

"Branch, what's wrong?" Smidge asked.

"I know what these ogres want. They're planning to travel to my home!" Branch told them. His friends gasped at the thought. "My home is a sacred land untouched by strangers and my people will be in danger if they reach it. I don't want them to suffer just like what had happened to your village."

"Get back! Come on! Get back!" The ogre with a whip came, cracking its whip to try to get the slaves to work. But all the unicorns and trolls stayed in their place, neighing and chattering in panic.

"Hurry! It's starting to slip!" Because of the sudden drop of labor, the train had started to slip slowly. Various ogres tried to hold it in place. "Pull up! Pick up the slack!"

Branch looked around. He noticed the slaves were nervous, the unicorns were getting restless, and the ogres were distracted by what's happening. Not one creature was looking at him. _'This is my chance',_ he thought as he looked around. He nudged Fireworks and signaled him to do what he asked. Being smart creatures, Fireworks knew that Branch has a plan and trusts him completely. Branch then faced Creek who looked at him curiously. "Creek, don't worry. All will be fine," Branch said confidently. Before Creek could ask, Branch feigned being in pain, dropped to his knees and fell into the ground. Fireworks then copied Branch and fell too.

"Hold it!" The ogre commanded.

Immediately, all the unicorns and trolls stopped. They had calmed down, except for Creek, DJ Suki, Smidge and their unicorns. They worriedly stared at Fireworks and Branch on the ground, deathly still. An ogre ran to their sides to check on them. He opened one eye from both of them and checked to see if their stomachs were rising and falling with breath. Luckily for Branch, he was good at holding his breath for a long time. Branch opened his eye slightly which went unnoticed by all.

"Get the mules up here!" The ogre shouted. He then untied the reins from Fireworks and pulled the collar away, dropping his head. The trolls gasped in horror, thinking that they were dead. They did the same with Branch, releasing the chains on him. They looped Fireworks's hind hoofs in a chain to pull his body away while some ogres lifted Branch's body and hoisted him onto their shoulders. As they moved the two away, Branch opened his eyes and winked at his friends. Creek and the others gasped happily and stayed quiet.

Both males were being carried, or dragged in Firework's case, away from the others. And just as they barely went pass the steam train...

"NOW!"

Within a matter of seconds, Fireworks kicked off the chains connecting him to the mules. Branch stretched his hair to a log, pulling himself and the ogre onto it. Branch moved out of the way as the ogre made contact with his head on the log, knocking him out. The trolls and the unicorns cheered for their escape.

"Hey!" The mule ogre saw them and grabbed the loose chain to tie them. Branch immediately leaped on Fireworks's back and took off and jumped over the chain where the locks were. Branch and Fireworks fought to resist the ogres' attempts to capture them. They both eyed onto the metal block connecting the slaves to the trains.

"Do it, Fireworks!" Branch ordered.

Fireworks got the idea and kick the block and after a couple of times, it broke off, releasing the captured. Both trolls and unicorns ran away happily, chains and reins falling off as they ran. With half of the support team gone, the locomotive started to sway on one side. A few trolls looked back at Branch, but Branch urged them to run. "Go on! Go!" The trolls took the message and after sending their thanks, they ran to their freedom.

Branch and Fireworks saw the train moving back and their friends fighting against the added weight. Knowing the risk they'll face if this goes on, Branch and Fireworks worked together to break the last metal block off. Seeing that they've all been freed, Branch turned to Fireworks. "Go to them, Fireworks. Only you can lead them home safely. I'll find my back to you and everyone else. I promise." Fireworks snorted sadly, but couldn't disobey the teal troll. He nuzzled Branch and galloped ahead. "Everyone, get on your unicorns and follow Fireworks! Run home!"

Creek and the others got on their unicorns and galloped away with Fireworks in the lead. "Thank you, Branch! Hope to see ya soon!" DJ Suki cried happily with Smidge and Creek waving back.

"Good luck, my friends!" Branch hollered.

"Hurry!" The ogres all gathered behind the sliding train, trying to stop it from going downhill. "Bring the poles!"

As Branch tried to escape, his foot was caught by the chain being thrown from an ogre. They started pulling Branch, but the troll grab hold of the chain and threw its owner away towards the others. Branch jumped over the wooden sled of the locomotive and ran around it. A bullet shot by an ogre barely missed Branch and he ended up tripping over a wooden pole and fell to the ground. Shaking his head from the fall, he could hear the ogres beginning to panic and running for their lives. But what he saw was the train beginning to tip over.

Branch gasped and quickly got on his feet and ran ahead, just as the train completely fell on one side and started tumbling down behind him. Branch couldn't stop now or else risk being run over by the train. It wasn't easily running downhill especially with the various knocked down trees and loose ground on the way, but his life depended on it to keep going. He saw the camp down the mountain and leaped over a small hill just as the train jumped over.

"Whew, that was close!" Branch said, thinking it was over. He was nearly down the slope when the train crashed down behind him, still tumbling down and fast! "I spoke too soon!" It seemed that there was no stopping this train and Branch kept on running. The ogres down below saw the tumbling train heading towards their way and gasped in shock and horror.

The teal troll entered into a wooden shed and barely escaped through it as the train destroyed it in seconds. Branch saw an operating train ahead of him and knew what might happen if both trains crashed into each other. So, as the ogres moved away in panic, Branch jumped over the other train just as the falling steam train crash into it, setting both of them ablaze. The flaming coals from the engine along with the wooden buildings set both engines and the area on fire. Branch ran away to a safer location into the woods as the ogres looked on.

Once Branch reached the hill, he glanced back, smiling at his handiwork. Just then, another explosion occurred. Branch covered his sight with his arm, feeling the heat and force through him. His eyes widen in shock when he saw that the fire caused by the explosion had started to spread rapidly, setting the forest on fire.

"Time to go!" Branch turned and ran away from the blaze. As he ran through the forest, the fire followed behind. Everywhere he looked, fire was burning it faster than ever. He had to escape before he gets engulfed by them and all he could do is keep running. His path suddenly stopped and Branch fell into an empty pit. He looked to his left. Fire and giant rocks blocked that path. He faced to the right and it was also engulfed by the flames. He's trapped...until he looked ahead. There was a giant tree trunk blocking his way, but it was clear of the flames. If he was to survive, he had to jump over it, no matter the risk.

"I will make it!"

He huffed, and quickly ran ahead. Once reaching the trunk, he successfully jumped over it. But just as he thought he reached safety, the end of the chain on Branch's foot got caught on the branch's stub. Branch felt his foot being stuck and hanged upside down, dangling in the air and barely touching the ground. "Help!" Branch cried out, trying to grab hold onto his foot. "I can't die here now!" Branch then began to cough and his eyes started to water from the smoke and heat.

"Branch!" A loud voice cried out.

That voice. Branch knew that voice. He know it too well. He looked up and on top of the giant tree was none other than...Guy Diamond!

"Guy Diamond?!" Branch cried, feeling surprised, shocked, fear, and happiness at the same time. "How did you..." He suddenly felt someone nibbling his ear and looked down to see Aura. "Aura!"

"Don't worry, Branch. I'll get you down!" Guy Diamond shouted. He took out his knife and began chipping the thick limb off. The area behind them was almost ablaze by the time Guy managed to free Branch. Branch fell onto Aura's back since she was below him, giving him a soft landing. Guy Diamond jumped down to join the two.

"Guy, how did you find me...and Aura?" Branch coughed as he spoke.

"I followed you and the railroad," the glitter troll replied. "Then Aura found me and we both went after you. We never gave up on you especially when you've never gave up on us," he said with a smile which Branch returned. "But there will be time for that later. Right now, we got to move!"

Aura agreed and as she galloped ahead, a giant blazing tree fell behind them, forcing them to run ahead. They saw a cliff ahead, but both trolls knew that it's either that or the flames. Without hesitation, they ran ahead towards the edge.

"Let's go! JUMP!" Guy Diamond ordered as he, Branch, and Aura jumped over the edge and fell into the deep river below. They hit the water and luckily for them, it was deep enough for all of them. Branch started to sink below, but Guy grabbed him as he and Aura swam to the surface. Branch could do nothing more but tighten his grip onto Aura's mane while he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	15. The Leap to Freedom

**Here's chapter 15!**

 **I am pleased to inform everyone that this story had reached its 100 review! And it's not over yet! Still, I am deeply appreciated that you readers considered this story a success. Thank you all.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Well, no troll or unicorn left behind, right? Fireworks needed Branch since Poppy wasn't there, and now he could lead his friends home. He may have saved his friends and land from the ogres, but there's still quite a journey for his freedom to be earned.  
**

 **GirlFish - They'll succeed my friend. And this chapter will prove it.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - No problem. Better late never, I always say. Thanks, it took me a while to capture the scene.  
**

 **TheSnackPack - Of course those two came to Branch's rescue. After everything Branch had done for them, it's time for them to return the favor. And you'll see what this chapter will bring.**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 15: The Leap to Freedom  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful, peaceful morning where the sounds of birds twittering and water flowing in the river filled the air.

A sleeping pale teal troll lay beside the crystal, clear river and next to him was his pinto unicorn. She was already awake by the time she heard some moaning coming from her rider. She brought her muzzle close to touch Branch's cheek and then gently licked him. Branch moaned as he opened his eyes. His eyes set upon Aura.

"Aura?" Branch whispered. Aura slightly snorted and nuzzled Branch. He smiled, knowing that their reunion was not a dream, and then hugged her face. "It _is_ you. I knew I would see you again."

Branch finished their hug and with Aura's help, he rose up from the grass. "What happened? Where are we?" He wondered as he stretched himself. He then noticed a pile of apples next to him along with a plate filled with cupcakes and berries. It was possibly for him and Aura to eat. Then, everything came rushing back. The camp, the train, the fire...all of it to the part where he was saved by the glitter troll. Branch looked around, hoping to find his friend, and sure enough, there he was by the bank, washing his face in the river.

 _ **"I don't know where he came from or how he and Aura got here. But I sure was happy to see them, especially Guy Diamond."**_

A cunning thought came to Branch's mind when he noticed that Guy Diamond was too busy to notice Branch. So, he decided to have a little fun. He whispered something to Aura's ear and she smiled, agreeing with his plan.

The two of them crept closer to the unsuspecting glitter troll as he drank some water. Once they were behind him, Aura pulled her head back and then shoves Guy Diamond into the water as he hit the surface with a surprised yelp.

Once Guy came up for air, he saw Aura neighing with laughter. Branch grabbed his stomach as he laughed along too. "Got ya!" Branch laughed. And soon, Guy Diamond joined along as well, splashing the water. Branch and Aura jumped into the water, making big splashes. Both trolls were sending waves to each other, laughing and enjoying their fun and reunion.

Aura then escaped the river with Branch following behind as Guy chased after them. The three of them were having the time of their lives despite of what they've endured in the past. This moment only reminded the trolls of what they truly were missing. They missed each other and how they acted more than friends. They were practically brothers under the sun. Branch playfully tackled Guy Diamond and the two of them wrestled on the grass while Aura neighed.

Once they finished, Branch and Aura stood facing Guy Diamond with smiles on their faces. Guy Diamond felt hope and joy inside of him but instead, he only responded with a whisper.

"I knew I would find you, Branch."

"You're not the only one, Guy," Branch said, petting Aura's mane. "It seems that nothing would keep me and Aura apart."

"Yeah, neither would we," Guy said. He offered Branch his hand to shake.

Branch walked towards him, but instead of shaking his hand, Branch wrapped his arms around Guy Diamond, embracing him in a hug. "I am proud to call you my brother, Guy Diamond," Branch whispered proudly. Guy Diamond was shocked, but immediately smiled, happy tears forming in his face. He returned the hug happily, wrapping his arms tightly around Branch and without a thought of letting him go.

Aura then came closer to Guy Diamond and by instinct, Guy raised one hand while still in his embrace and his hand met Aura's muzzle. Aura smiled, showing Guy that she trust him completely despite not being his rider. "Thank you, Aura. If it weren't for you, I would have never found Branch." She snorted in agreement and then wrapped her head around the trolls, embracing them as well.

Suddenly, as much as they want their sweet, tender moment to last, they were interrupted from their embrace by a shout. The three friends looked up the hill to see a pack of figures. Sickeningly unforgettable figures: the ogres. They arrived either riding on unicorns or being carried by trolls pulling their chariots or wagons.

"Oh no, not again," Guy Diamond whispered nervously. Aura and Branch narrowed their eyes on the lead ogre which is none other than Tobias.

"I don't believe it," Tobias muttered in disbelief after lowering his binoculars. To him, Branch had been a pest to him since their encounter and considers him nothing but trouble. The feeling's mutual for Branch, only Tobias is more like a thorn in his side.

"No!" Branch gasped at the sight of Tobias. ' _How did he found us so soon?'_ Branch grabbed onto Aura's mane. Before he could tell Guy to get on, Guy Diamond quickly lifted Branch onto Aura.

"Go! Go, go, go! Run!" Guy Diamond shouted. "Run, you guys!" Aura galloped away with Branch while Guy Diamond ran behind them.

One ogre cocked his gun and fired it, but it missed Guy Diamond. "After them!" Tobias ordered. Four ogres chased after them, firing their guns at the runaways. Luckily for them, the bullets missed due to their distance.

Suddenly, Guy Diamond fell to the ground when a bullet grazed his right knee. Branch heard his cry of pain and looked back in shock, forcing Aura into a stop. "GUY!" Seeing that the ogres are catching up to him, Branch steered Aura back for him which she obeyed willingly. "Come on, Aura! Just like our race at the village. Forward and back!"

Guy Diamond grunted from the scrape. Aura's sharp neigh made him look up and saw Aura running past him and when she turned around, Branch lowered his arm out to him. Guy Diamond took it and with Branch's help, he swung himself behind Branch while holding on.

Branch and Aura looked back with smiles. "Looks like we're riding Aura together, Guy! No troll gets left behind!" Branch chuckled as Aura neighed in agreement. Guy Diamond was happy that he whooped loudly.

Sounds of firing and flying bullets rung their ears, reminding them of the situation they're in. "They're on our tails!" Guy Diamond said.

"We see them!" Branch nodded. This is no time for fun and games, only time to survive. Just up ahead, the three could clearly see that they're heading towards a majestic canyon landscape. "Time to have some fun. Let's go, Aura!" Branch said with a grin, leading Aura towards the canyon.

The three took the middle path while the ogre group split up to different paths. Two of them followed our heroes behind. As they ran, Guy Diamond noticed something and reached down to grab a long stick from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Branch wondered when he felt the glitter troll turning around so that he was back to back with his friend.

"Watch and learn," Guy grinned as he held the stick while watching the following ogre and his slave trolls pulling his chariot. He trusted Aura to keep on running while he waited. Seeing the long stick, the slaves trolls realized his plan but only smiled and dashed ahead. "Heads up!" He quickly put the stick between two sides of a narrow canyon archway which it was too late for the ogre to notice and was thrown off his chariot by it.

"Not bad," Branch smirked while Aura and Guy Diamond laughed at the trick. The slave trolls ran away happily, leaving the ogre behind. Guy Diamond turned to its normal position just as another ogre came out of nowhere and began chasing them.

"One down and another to go," Guy Diamond cried out.

As they ran ahead, Branch noticed a rocky ledge connecting two canyons and an idea struck him. "Okay, my turn," Branch said. "Okay, Aura, just keep on running and don't stop for anything."

She neighed back, trusting her rider completely whatever he's got planned. This is a trick that he had done in the past with Sky back home and usually it's used when flying through the forest. It's time to see if it works with Aura. Branch waited for the right moment as they were coming upon the ledge. He stood up and balanced himself on Aura's back. At the very last second, he jumped and rolled over the rock, landing perfectly on Aura's back again. Both trolls looked back to see if the ogre would copy his stunt. Instead, they saw the ogre's unicorn jump up and slams his rider on the ledge. Then as they ran through a narrow opening, only the unicorn made it through with its saddle empty.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Guy cringed. However, he saw on his right another ogre running on the other side and aimed his crossbow at them. "Look out!" Guy cried, pushing Branch's head down as they both duck the flying arrow fired at them.

Aura growled and she dropped to her left side and slid to the right. "Hold on!" Branch ordered as he held Aura's mane while Guy Diamond tightly held Branch's waist. Aura's stunt managed in knocking the ogre's unicorn with its rider in their path. The unicorn was unharmed, but can't say the same for the ogre. She quickly got on her hooves and galloped on. "Great work, Aura!" Branch patted her. "That's it. Come on, come on!"

A fouth ogre was on them in a flash. Before they knew it, Branch and Aura realized that their path was heading to a sheer drop. Aura halted and skidded away. Branch pulled her mane back to stop her. "WHOA!" They barely made it and would have dropped down below if Branch wasn't quick enough to sharply turned Aura to the left where there was a narrow path to run on.

The ogre caught up to them and as he reached them, he manages to push Guy Diamond off of Aura. "Get off!"

"Guy!" Branch cried and grabbed his arm before he could fall. Guy shuffled his footing along the ridge of the cliff. "Hang on!" Aura kept on galloping with the two trolls struggling to keep on her back. Luckily, Guy stepped on a stone, giving him a boost up. With Branch's help, Guy heaved himself up and kicked the ogre off of his ride.

"Whoo-hoo!" Guy whooped triumphantly as he, Branch, and Aura laughed along. But then, Aura halted into an abrupt stop. "Whoa!" The trolls yelled and realized that they've reached a dead end. "What now?" Guy Diamond asked. Branch looked around and saw a rocky ramp leading up above them.

"This way!" Branch said, deciding to lead Aura up and just in time, too, since they heard Tobias and his remaining ogres coming after them.

"We got them now!" One ogre proclaimed, but they all stopped at the end of the path and their escapees were nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?" The other ogre wondered as Tobias remained silent, curiously wondering the same thing.

"There they are! Up there!" The ogre shouted, pointing upwards. They all saw Aura running up the ramp and managed to arrive at the top.

"We made it!" Branch declared.

"Uh, Branch?" Guy Diamond said, tapping on Branch's shoulder. When he turned to look at him, he realized in shock to where they are. They weren't just standing on top of the canyon, but on a cliff with nowhere to escape from it except going down.

"Oh, sticks!" Branch grunted, realizing his mistake. He tried to turn Aura back down the ramp, only to realize that Tobias and the others are down below, waiting for them. The trolls barely missed another bullet being fired at them.

"We're trapped!" Guy Diamond said worriedly.

Branch knew that he was right. Up there, there was nothing but space all around them. It was practically a death trap for them. They had to escape, but how? Suddenly, he felt Aura beginning to back up on her own. Before he could ask what Aura was doing, even though she won't be able to answer, he figured it out once he looked ahead. Beyond them was a prairie where there was more open land after it just across the wide gorge. Branch held onto Aura's mane tightly while looking ahead with a brave and determined face. He trusts her completely despite the danger they'll face.

"Guy, I must ask you this: do you trust me and Aura with all of your heart?" Branch suddenly asked.

"Branch, I don't know why you're asking me that, but I trust the both of you with my life. But why did you..." Before he could finish, Guy Diamond noticed their silence and faces. Once he looked ahead, his eyes widened when he realized what these two were planning to do.

"Oh no," he whispered with fear in his voice.

 ** _"Oh yes."_**

"I trust Aura. I believe in her," Branch said. "We're partners and we'll be free, even at the risk of our own lives." Both he and Aura shut their eyes, waiting for their opportunity. As they waited, Branch silently prayed for their success and for his mother to give them enough strength to make it over.

One the wind blew, they opened their eyes, gleaming fiercely. Branch dug his heels into Aura's side. "Hold on to me!" Branch told Guy which he did. "LET'S GO!" Aura lurched out in a full gallop, running as fast as the wind itself.

As they ran, Branch felt all his memories flashing into his mind from the moment he was born to becoming a leader. All the way to the point where he is now and realized who he truly is and meant to be. "I am Branch of the Wildglades, son of Wood and Primrose and grandson of Rosiepuff and Oak. I am the leader of the Glade Clan and a unicorn rider just like my parents. I am born to be wild and free with an unbroken spirit. Mother, Father, Grandma, Poppy, and everyone, give me all your strength for this one jump to freedom...SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO YOU!"

Right at that last breathtaking second, Aura planted her hooves at the edge of the cliff and sprung off with such height and with every power she had in her. Once in the air, Guy spread his arms out and felt the wind carry them like wings as he shouted out the cry of sheer joy. Branch recognized this feeling from flying with Sky, but seeing that he's on Aura, this leap is a miraculous one. Though he couldn't see them, he certainly felt the spirits of Primrose and Phoenix beside them as they soar in the air, connected by their bonds through their heritage.

Tobias and the ogres were stunned and speechless by their jump. Their unicorns and the slave trolls only stayed in silence and watched with awe as the three made their flight to the other side.

As the prairie approached them, Branch held onto Aura, knowing that this might be a rough landing. As soon as Aura touched the ground, she tumbled slightly causing Branch and Guy Diamond to fall off her back though unharmed. All of them were out of breath as they recovered from their light fall. Branch laid onto his back, panting heavily, and then gaze upon Guy Diamond whom stared back at him. Guy Diamond smiled and raised a fist bump which Branch let his fist touch Guy's. Sitting up, he was met by a muzzle at the back of his neck. He turned around to see Aura and then threw his arms around her neck, feeling proud and happy for their success.

"You never cease to amaze me, Aura. I'm so proud of you," he said to Aura. He felt her head nuzzle his shoulder and even felt Guy hugging them both. They all broke apart from each other and looked back to the canyon they had miraculously escaped from.

On the other side, Tobias was staring at them with a stunned yet calm look on his face. He even took his helmet off, feeling amazed by what they had accomplished. One of his men brought out his crossbow and loaded it, ready to fire. However, Tobias stopped him, placing his hand on the weapon. He looked at the ogre and shook his head ever so slightly before facing Branch and the others again.

Both Guy and Aura shared confused looks as Branch got on his feet. Tobias stared at Branch and with a small smile, he gave him one silent nod, a sign of respect and honor to his rival. But for Branch, it was also a sign for releasing him from him and the army forever. Branch maintained his composure and nodded back.

Feeling assured of Branch's acceptance to his freedom, Tobias then called out to Branch and said, "Brave and noble troll, you have fought with courage, intelligence, and hope in order to receive your freedom as well as to defend what you hold dear. As of now, all charges and grudges against you are dropped. I was wrong. I've thought power and control was everything. The truth is there's more than that. There's also respect, compassion, honor, and even love. I realize now that we don't have the right to take what rightfully belongs to others," Tobias then turned to his men. "From this day forward, all slave trolls will be set free and if we ever needed their assistance, we should ask for it and offer them our cooperation in return."

"Are you sure, sir?" One ogre asked.

"I am. This troll is no ordinary troll. We have seen it for ourselves. He's a legend and that's how we should remember him. Thank you for all you've taught and shown me, Branch the Unbroken Spirit," Tobias said. He put on his helmet and then he released the slave trolls that came with him, and with that, Tobias and his men turned around and rode away, leaving Branch and his friends finally alone and free.

Once the ogres were out of sight, Branch, Guy Diamond, and Aura began celebrating together. They jumped for joy, cried cheers, and gave shouts of happiness and victory. Guy Diamond even wrapped his arms around Branch's waist and spun him around while sharing laughs. Even Aura jumped up and down, neighing with happiness.

 _Don't judge a thing_  
 _'Til you know what's inside it_  
 _Don't push me_  
 _I'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_

Aura whinnied to get the troll's attention. They both turned to her. Aura then had her back to them, telling them to get on.

 _If you can't catch a wave_  
 _Then you're never gonna ride it_  
 _You can't come uninvited_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_

"Well, we aren't getting home faster with our feet," Branch said with a chuckle. "And since we don't have a dragon, Aura's the fastest one we have." He then eagerly got on Aura and offered his hand to the glitter troll. "Ready, brother?"

Guy was happy to hear Branch calling him brother as well as Aura letting him ride on her again. He quickly got on her back, sitting behind Branch. "Let's ride, buddy!"

"You heard him, Aura! Run as fast as you truly can!" Branch said, gripping on Aura's mane.

She wasted no time in rearing up and running like the wind.

 _You can't take me_  
 _I'm free_

 _Oh yeah! I'm free!_

They rode out the vast desert, through rocky lands, and across the open prairies for the rest of their journey. They didn't care how far their home was or how long would it take them. All they care now is that they're finally free. No troubles, no ogres, and no running away. Now it's time to head home and hopefully, reunite with some familiar faces when they do.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	16. Reunion and Farewell

**Here's chapter 16!  
**

 **Warning for scenes that will make you cry so keep some tissues at hand.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - I'm glad that my last chapter gave me so many positive reviews. Kind of wish to see it in action, don't you? Guy and Branch are each other's best brother any one them would have. Yeah, the jump scene will always be EPIC for everyone. And of course I wanted to free the trolls. No one deserves to be a slave.  
**

 **GirlFish - Don't want to spoil much, but you could say that. ;)  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Thank, friends. Many people thought the same thing.  
**

 **TheSnackPack - Everyone deserves to be free.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 16: Reunion and Farewell  
**

* * *

The journey had been long and peaceful and it went by as if they were hours instead of a couple of days. By the time their travel has ended, it was twilight. The sky gave off a variety of bright colors from red to pink to orange, matching the sun's last rays of the day. The grassy meadow around them also shared the same colors and the breeze blowing the air was warm and welcoming.

Aura slowly stopped at the top of the hill. Both Branch and Guy Diamond dropped to the ground as they watched the view. They've arrived back to the village where Branch stayed for months, but when he saw the village again, it wasn't the same. He was happy to see that the village and its people had survived the ogre attack, despite receiving minimal damages, but it was still heartbreaking to see that most homes were damaged or even destroyed. But, at least the people survived and they'll rebuild what was once built.

"How come there are fewer people here?" Branch asked.

"Most of them have gone into the forest to find more food and lumber while others went to other villages to get provisions until we could regrow our crops and raise more livestock," Guy Diamond explained. "Boy, will Gristle and Bridget be surprised when they see you again."

The two troll began walking down the hill. Not far from them, Gristle and Bridget looked up from their work and when they saw Branch, Guy, and even Aura, their faces beamed with happiness.

"Guy! Branch!" Gristle ran up to them with Bridget right behind him. The trolls and the Bergens gathered each other in a group hug.

"Oh, Guy! You brought Branch back and Aura's here too!" Bridget cried.

"You're all okay!" Gristle squeezed them, but not tight enough to squeeze the life out of them. "We were so worried about you two!"

"We're okay now, Gristle," Guy Diamond said. "And best of all, you guys don't have to worry about the ogres ever again!"

"Really?" Bridget broke the hug, wondering what they meant.

"Yep. Branch helped us escape by jumping over a canyon. It was so intense that it even impressed the ogre leader. After seeing what we've done, he decided to released all the captured trolls and form an alliance with all of us...when they need to, that it," Guy explained every detail of their adventure.

"That's a huge relief. Thank you, Branch, for all you've done for us," Gristle patted his shoulder.

"It was no problem. I just did what I had to do," Branch said, forming a frown after that. "I'm so sorry...for all the trouble I've caused. It's my fault the ogres attacked your village. If I wasn't there..."

Gristle placed his hands o his shoulders, making him stop talking. "Branch, there's nothing to apologize. It wasn't your fault. It never was," Gristle assured him softly. "What matters is that we're safe and we'll rebuild our homes once again with no worries now."

"Then it is my fault that Poppy's...that she's no longer with us," Branch sadly stated. He sniffed as he began to softly cry. "I couldn't save her just as I couldn't save my mother!"

"Oh, Branch..." Bridget wrapped her arms around him as she comfort him. The young men sadly watched the upset troll trying to control his sadness. "It's going to be alright."

Branch cherished her hug and hugged back. "Gristle, Bridget, I am happy that I got to know and even happier that I get to see you again. But when I look at your home and everyone else here, all it does is remind me of what I have lost. Poppy had told me to run away in order to save myself, but I couldn't leave her. I...I loved her too much to obey her. Now she's gone."

Gristle and Guy Diamond came towards him and began to comfort him whether drying his tears or even patting his back. "Branch, you will never be the blame of all the misfortunes that fell upon us and Poppy wouldn't have thought any less of you either. Some friends cannot be replaced..." A small smile formed in his face as he then rose up. "...but luckily, some don't have to be."

Branch was confused by what he said. He rose up and wiped his tears away. Bridget stood beside Gristle, whom nodded at Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond placed a hand on Branch's back and with a smile, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle. He looked at Guy Diamond and then back to the village.

From a smoldering campfire, where a big trail of smoke blocked the middle of the village, Branch could see two figures emerging from the smoke in response to Guy's whistle. He curiously focused his eyes on the mysterious figures. The first figure slipped through the smoke, a familiar unicorn with recognizable markings on his pelt. It was Fireworks, safe and well after making his journey home after their escape from the labor camp. But what made Branch gasped in surprise was the second figure holding onto Fireworks's mane as he walked. The second figure was revealed to be a beautiful flamingo pink troll with darker pink hair and magenta eyes. It was Poppy!

Branch couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Poppy, alive and well, appearing in front of him. He broke into a grin with joyful tears in his eyes, his heart filled with happiness and love once more. He wasn't the only one for even Aura herself felt overwhelmed with joy when she saw her mate again since her departure.

When Poppy saw Branch, her smile stretched beyond her face, unable to contain her joy. "Branch!" She cried out with Fireworks neighing at Aura.

"POPPY!" Branch called out to her as Aura neighed happily.

"BRANCH!" Poppy responded.

Branch didn't hesitate for a second to run towards Poppy while Aura galloped ahead towards Fireworks. The Bergens and Guy Diamond watched in content as they enjoyed this joyful reunion. Branch lets Poppy jump into his arms as he swung her around happily, evenly laughing together. Both Fireworks and Aura were reunited once more, rearing up and neighing happily.

"You're alive!" Branch cried, happy tears were shown falling down on his face.

"And you're alright! I missed you!" Poppy cried as well, cherishing their embrace.

"And I missed you," Branch said. They stared at each other and then locked lips, issuing a long waited kiss that they needed. Surely they had kissed before, but none of them was ever this soft or tender, nor was it filled with deep passion. Suddenly, Branch's colors suddenly glowed brightly as his true colors reappeared once more, returning his teal and dark blue complexion. They slowly pulled away from each other and embraced each other once more.

Bridget cried tears of joys at the sight of those two finally together again while Gristle side-hugged her in comfort. Guy Diamond nodded in approval as he watched happily.

"I thought I lost you, Poppy," Branch whispered in her ear.

"I've held on. Gristle found me and nurtured me back while Guy Diamond went after you. All I ever wanted was to see your face again," Poppy said. "I'm glad I've survived, but I'm even happier knowing that you're safe. Oh, Branch, I love you so much."

"I love you, Poppy, forever and always," Branch tenderly spoke as he nuzzled Poppy. Their unicorns nuzzled each other as well with the tender love they shared.

"Poppy?" Both trolls turned to a voice being called to them. Arriving on their unicorns were their friends Creek, DJ Suki, and Smidge, all of them safely back home thanks to both Branch and Fireworks. "What's going on over-" DJ Suki and the other gasped at the sight of Branch. "Branch!" DJ Suki cried as she hopped down from Echo and ran towards the two.

"You've made it!" Smidge cheered as she and Creek headed towards them with spread out arms, wrapping both Poppy and Branch in a tight hug.

"It's great to see you guys, too!" Branch grunted from their tight hug, but happy all the same.

"Hey, I want to join in too!" Guy Diamond reappeared and jumped into their hug, tackling them to the ground. All the trolls laughed, spreading happy cheers which didn't go unnoticed by the Bergens.

Even the unicorns gathered around and they're all together, especially with the sudden arrival of Guy Diamond's unicorn, Star, whom had fully recovered from her injury. Both she and Poppy miraculously survived and were happy to be back with the people they know and love.

"We all knew you've made it, Branch," Creek commented. "Nothing less coming from a troll of the Wildglades. Nothing short of amazing."

"Thanks, Creek," Branch nodded. "Thank you all for everything."

"We're friends, Branch. It's what we do," DJ Suki playfully slapped his back.

"I believe we're more than that, aren't we, Guy?" Branch winked at Guy which he agreed. The others agreed as well. They were more than friends. They were family and nothing less. They all turned to notice Gristle and Bridget walking slowly towards them. "Gristle!" Branch ran up to them with the others following him. "I can't thank you enough. Both you and Bridget saved Poppy and for that, I am eternally grateful."

"I know you are, Branch. Your happiness is enough to satisfy us," Gristle said. He then came towards Poppy whom he considers as family. They've known each other since Poppy was small and all he ever wanted for her was to be happy, even if it meant giving her up in order for her to be with Branch. Poppy became concern when he suddenly frowned and then he hugged her which she could tell that he's upset about something. But what? What's there to be upset about?

Branch noticed his sad expression and even Bridget was becoming sad, but she formed a smile to hide it from them. When Gristle finished his hug with Poppy, he turned to Branch. "Branch, you know that there's always a place for you here, right?" Branch nodded at Gristle. "But you still prefer to be out there in your home, don't you?"

"I've enjoyed my stay with all of you and I wouldn't change it for anything," Branch explained. "But...I've been away from my family and friends long enough. I miss them more than I ever missed anyone before. I'm sorry, but I have to be with them because it's where I belong."

"We understand, Branch," Gristle nodded and then turned to Poppy. He gently brushed her hair and held her chin up so that she could face him. "You'll always be in our hearts. I understand that you love us, Poppy, and we love you. But I can see that your heart belongs to Branch and you two deserve to be together."

"But Gristle-" Poppy tried to protest only for Bridget to silence her, holding her hand out.

"Poppy, don't lie to yourself. You know you love Branch. You should go with him back to his home."

"She's right, Poppy," Creek jumped in and gestured to all their friends, including himself, and said, "All of us have come a long way since we've met, but sometimes, we have to let go of the people we love so that they may have a future."

"Don't worry about us. We'll always be around and we won't be surprised if we meet again someday," DJ Suki added with a sad yet hopeful time in her voice.

"We just want you to be happy, Poppy," Smidge said hugging Poppy's waist.

Poppy sadly sighed and formed a sad smile. It's true that she loves Branch, but leaving her family behind is the hardest thing she ever had to do. She then turned to Branch, cupping his cheek as he held her hand in place.

"Oh, Branch. In a heartbeat, I would have said _yes_ if you ask me to be with you forever. I love you...but, I'm afraid I can't. I just can't leave my friends behind. They're the closest thing I have as a family."

Branch chuckled. "What? Are you kidding, Poppy? I could never make you leave them. Why would I want to leave them? They're coming too! Even Guy Diamond!"

"They are?" Poppy gasped.

"We are?" DJ Suki, Smidge, and Creek said simultaneously and in shock.

"I've heard that!" Guy Diamond gleefully cried as he ran towards Branch and grabbed in a hug.

"We're coming home together and our unicorns can come too!" Branch chuckled which the horses neighed happily.

"Oh, Branch!" Poppy hugged him gratefully. The rest of them hugged him as well. "Thank you!"

"You'll be part of my Clan and they'll gladly accept you all just as I do. I'm their leader, of course, so you have no worries. I'm sure my friends, Grandma, and even Dad will love all of you," Branch said. "DJ, you make great parties with your music and with Guy's help, every day is a celebration! Smidge can help some trolls detect troubles as a scout. And we certainly could use some relaxing with Creek's yoga techniques."

"But wait. What about Gristle and Bridget?" Guy Diamond wondered.

Gristle shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, our place is here. But don't worry. There are plenty of lost, homeless trolls and Bergens who will need a home."

"We'll tell them stories of our friends and their heroic friend Branch who fought for his freedom and family," Bridget commented. "We'll never forget you. Live freely, my friends."

As the trolls finished their hug, Branch walked towards Gristle. His face showed slight concern and sadness. He was happy that he's bringing Poppy and the rest to his home, but still, leaving Gristle and Bridget behind is hard, especially now that he became friends with them. Gristle then placed his hands on his shoulders, showing kindness and grateful looks on his face.

"Take care of her and everyone else, Branch: the Legendary Unbroken Spirit."

"I promise I will," Branch agreed.

Gristle looked on to the rest of the trolls. How he'll miss their fun times playing in the meadow, swimming in the water, and even training their unicorns. These memories will always be dear to him. The thought of them leaving brought tears in his eyes, but he struggled to keep them in place.

Branch understood his pain. Even he felt it too. He walked towards Gristle and then suddenly wrapped him in a hug. The others, even Bridget and the unicorns, gathered around too, struggling to cry. Gristle hesitated at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around Branch, tightening his grip in fear of letting him go.

"I'll miss you, my friend. We'll miss you all," Gristle said, crying.

"And we'll miss you and Bridget too," Branch said, also crying. All the trolls agreed, each one saying their farewells. "Thank you and you'll always be our friend." They stayed in their embrace for a while longer until they pulled apart. Both trolls and Bergens stared at each other's eyes for a while longer. Their friends rubbed their teary eyes with their fists but still showed smiles on their faces.

With a grateful nod, Branch hopped on Aura. Poppy followed suit and climbed on Fireworks. The others did the same with their unicorns. Waving and saying their goodbyes, the six trolls and their unicorns set off for Branch's home.

 _ **"I have been waiting so long to run free. But that goodbye... was harder than anything I ever imagined. I'll never forget our friends, and how they helped us win our freedom together."**_

As they galloped up a hill, Branch made Aura stopped long enough for him to look back at the Bergens whom walked away. The others halted as well, waiting for Branch to continue. "Gristle! Bridget!" Branch called out as Aura neighed happily. The Bergens heard him and turned around. They watched as Aura reared up as did Fireworks. "We'll never forget you! NEVER!"

"We'll always remember you. ALWAYS!" Poppy shouted back.

The Bergens smiled and Gristle jumped into the air, shouting with joy. The trolls waved back and smiled again and off they went, on their way home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	17. Finally Home

**Well, here's chapter 17! Only one more bonus chapter for this story to reach its end. No matter how much we want great tales to last, all stories must come to an end.  
**

 **Once again, warning for scenes that will make you cry, so keep some tissues at hand.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Had to make it in a Broppy style which turned out great, if I do say so myself. I wanted the friends to come along so that the Snack Pack can be all together, not to mention that because of their sad pasts, they deserve to have a troll family. Of course, one day they'll see their old friends again.  
**

 **Black Raider - It's a gift which sometimes can be a curse for some people. Thanks, that's what I was hoping for.**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yeah, tears of joy will and have been spilled.  
**

 **TheSnackPack - I understand. The reunion still makes me cry. I mean, my heart melts and soars at the same time. True friends can never be replaced or forgotten.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 17: Finally Home  
**

* * *

It's finally happening. Branch will finally be able to come home and this time, he has Poppy, his new friends, and Aura to come along. He was sure that his clan will welcome its new members. They have to. And even though he's happy, he'll miss the Bergens and everyone in the village whom had helped him so much. Maybe someday, he'll see them again.

 _I hear the wind call my name_  
 _The sound that leads me home again_  
 _It sparks up the fire_ _  
A flame that still burns_  
 _To you, I will always return_

Branch and the others began their journey and with their unicorns, their journey might not be as long as they expected. They ran all day and night without stopping to rest, unless they need to, of course. When morning arrived, they kept on traveling through the desert plains and through prairies with nothing but clear skies ahead.

"Hey, Branch, how do you know where we're going?" DJ Suki asked later on.

"To tell you the truth, I just feel it," Branch admitted. "Whenever I recognize a landmark, I'll follow it. But lately, it seems that Aura is doing the leading for us."

The others weren't sure of it, but one thing's for sure is that they trust Branch and Aura with all of their hearts. They'll never steer them wrong. They continued their journey to the north with a speed they have never seen before on their unicorns. Aura was just as anxious and excited as Branch is. Each gallop was taking them one step closer to their homelands.

Poppy, from time and again, kept telling Branch how she's excited to meet his family. Even the others were eager to meet the trolls that Branch grew up with. They rode for days, possibly at least a week even, it seems. Through prairies, meadows, forests, and even mountains, never once looking back.

 _I know the road is long_  
 _But where you are is home_  
 _Wherever you stay_  
 _I'll find a way  
_

After days of traveling, the trolls arrived at a valley not far from Branch's homeland. While running, Aura's ears perk up at a familiar sound. She recognized it and with a cheerful neigh, she turned to the right, leading Branch away from the group.

"Aura! Where are you going?" Branch asked, holding on to her mane.

"Branch!" Poppy pursued him. The others followed them behind. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Aura does," Branch responded. He knew better than to fight against Aura, so he trusted her to keep him safe wherever she goes.

After going through the trees, they arrived on a hill which overlooked a small clearing. But what amazed Branch and the trolls was what was below the hill. It was a herd of unicorns, grazing in the fields. There were many unicorns of all colors and sizes. There were stallions who sometimes played roughly with lots of kicking and horn fighting and there were mares tending their foals. Watching over the herd was a tall, beautiful, black stallion, dark as the moonless night, with a silver mane and tail, a white blaze on his forehead, and blue eyes.

Branch and the others dropped down from their unicorns to watch the herd with interest. He believed that it was no accident that they found this herd and for some reason, this isn't just any herd. Aura let out a loud whinny which alerted every unicorn there. Aura happily galloped down the hill while Fireworks, River, Bullet, Echo, and Star headed down as well. The small group received a huge welcome from the herd as they all galloped around them in a circle. The herd immediately recognized Aura as soon as they laid eyes on her, greeting her as if she was family.

Aura heard a deep whinny behind her. She turned and smiled as the black stallion walked towards her with a proud smile. Fireworks allowed her to walk towards the stallion and they both nuzzled tenderly.

From the hill, Branch and his friends were awed by this scene. The teal troll wondered if this herd was familiar to Aura. He then began to glance at the black stallion whom he assumed was leader of the herd and studied every detail. "Hmm, black pelt, silver mane and tail, blue eyes, and I can't believe it, he even has a white blaze on his forehead too! Now I remember!"

"Remember what, Branch?" Poppy asked.

"In a dream, my mother told me about that black unicorn. He's Aura's father, Phantom, the last son of Phoenix who was my mom's old unicorn!" Branch exclaimed. "This is Aura's herd, her family! We found them, or should I say, she found them."

The trolls were surprised by this and watched as Aura and Phantom shared nuzzles, happy to be reunited once more. She later presented her father to her friends and even her mate. Sounds of them nickering and whinnying indicated that they were talking to themselves and when Phantom glanced at Fireworks, he studied him carefully. At first, Fireworks was a little nervous, but Phantom put his nose up to him to show him that he approves of him being Aura's mate and for protecting her.

"It seems that the leader likes Fireworks, Poppy," Branch commented.

"I bet not as much as Aura does," Poppy said with a giggle.

Aura then looked back at Branch and smiled. She nickered at her father as if she was telling him something important. Phantom became surprised at first, but then, he whinnied softly before nodding at Aura. She then trotted towards Branch and then pushed him from behind with her head. Branch didn't know what was happening, but he walked ahead towards the herd.

Many unicorns made a pathway for Branch and Aura to come through. The teal troll noticed their curious faces. They were surprised that a troll is friends with their leader's daughter. As soon as they came face to face with Phantom, Phantom slowly walked towards Branch who stood nervously. Phantom then sniffed at Branch and analyzed him. Aura had told him what Branch had done for her, how he helped her, trained her, and even released her even though they were bonded. The black unicorn put his nose up to him in confidence. Branch raised his hand until Phantom touched it. Aura smiled at the scene, feeling relieved that her father trusts Branch and was thankful for the return of his daughter.

A soft whinny cried out. Phantom's ears perched back at the sound and looked back. He grinned when an elderly mare walked towards him. Her pelt was as white as snow, her cerulean mane and tail had teal streaks, and her eyes were blue-green like the sea. Both Phantom and the mare nuzzled warmly and when he nickered to Aura, Aura happily nuzzled her in greeting. The three unicorns obviously were close, like a family. When the white mare saw Branch, she froze. Branch was curious when the mare suddenly came towards him, studying every color on him, especially his eyes. After a while, she then gently nuzzled him, making him chuckle.

"That tickles," He chuckled. He petted her gently which she snorted comfortably. "Something tells me that you know me...or at least, I remind you of someone you knew." Branch then thought deeply of what he had learned from his mother about these animals. Aura and Phantom treated her like family and judging of her age, she could possibly be like a grandmother...a grandmother to Aura. It was then that it hit him. "Are you...Phoenix's mate?" At the mention of Phoenix, the mare smiled. "If that's true, then you must be Bella. I'm Branch. My mother was Primrose, Phoenix's rider from long ago."

Aura came beside the two, neighing softly as if explaining to her grandmother of what has happened since being separated from her herd. When she finished, Bella looked grateful at Branch and placed her muzzle to Branch's face, which he leaned to comfortably. "You remind me of my grandmother. So sweet and warm. You'll like her if you ever had the chance to meet her, that is."

Phantom then joined his mother and daughter. Branch turned to him. "I don't know if you ever been there, but do you know how to get to the Wildglades? We're trying to find my village where Phoenix used to ride with my mother. I would be honored if you helped us." Aura then neighed to the leader of what Branch had asked of them. Phantom nodded in agreement and neighed to his herd. They all answered his call. Aura then faced her back at Branch, telling him to get on. Branch happily hopped on her and galloped towards the snack pack. "Come on, guys! We'll follow them!"

"To where?" Poppy wondered.

"Home," Branch answered hopefully.

Once on their unicorns, the trolls and Branch followed the herd with Phantom and Aura in the lead. They galloped across the valley and before long, they've reached the Wild lands, home of the Glade clan. Branch recognized the area and breathed the fresh air deeply. "I'm back," Branch whispered. While they ran, Branch looked up into the air and a bright smile grew in his face when he saw a familiar being flying in the air.

"SKY!" He called out.

The dragon was flying overhead and when he caught sight of his dear friend, he couldn't resist in flying low to Branch's level. The trolls were amazed by the beast, but they knew that he was friendly. Branch then ran up to Sky and both shared a long waited embrace. "I've missed you, my friend!" Sky purred back, feeling the same way. Both were happy to be reunited at last. Sky greeted the newcomers which they either waved or neighed back. Sky then flapped his wings and flew overhead.

"Let's go! He's leading us home!" Branch said and both the trolls and the unicorn herd followed them into the heart of the Wildglades.

 _I'll run like a river,  
I'll follow the sun,  
I'll fly like an eagle  
To where I belong_

* * *

The sun was shining bright across the clear sky and things are fine in the Glade Clan village. No sign of danger anywhere and its people were content. The adults were busy with their daily routines while the young played their games, laughing and having fun.

Even so, deep down, each member longed for the day their beloved leader will return to them. Everyone missed Branch, especially his close friends and family.

Inside the home pod, Rosiepuff was preparing one of her famous berry pies which her son loves. She is currently alone since Wood had left the pod before she woke up today. Rosiepuff hasn't seen him since yesterday and believes he's fine, at least, she hopes so.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she said. The door opened, revealing to be Wood's close friend, Alder. He entered while carrying some firewood.

"Hello, Rosiepuff. Lovely day today, isn't it?" Alder greeted kindly.

"Yes, it is," Rosiepuff agreed while taking out her pie from the oven.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and chat, I can't stay more than a few minutes. So, here's some extra firewood for you and Wood," Alder placed the lumber beside the oven.

"Oh, thank you, Alder. And not a minute too soon. We've needed more since Wood didn't replenish our supply lately."

"Speaking of Wood, where is he?" Alder asked.

"Who knows? I haven't seen him lately. I guess he just needs to be alone...as usual," She answered.

"Oh, okay. So, how are you two holding on? I mean after...you know."

Rosiepuff understood what he was asking. He is a good friend and knows how to ask with full respect for others. It's been weeks, heck, months since Branch was taken. There hasn't been a day where she didn't thought about him. Even with Branch's friends on a lookout for his return, it still hurts knowing that each morning and evening, she'll only see an empty chair, spot, or bed all the time.

"Well, it was challenging, but we're okay. Still, there are sometimes when I would hear his voice, but it turns out to be only a memory," she sadly said, wiping some fresh tears from her face.

"I'm truly sorry, Rosiepuff. Really I am," Alder respectfully said. "We all miss him. We could only hope that wherever he is, he's happy, safe, and well."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Thank you, Alder."

Alder nodded and left the elder troll alone in the kitchen. Once he left, Rosiepuff then sat in her couch, grabbing her sewing basket, and started knitting. She barely started knitting before she silently broke into sobs at the thought of her beloved grandson.

* * *

Meanwhile, Branch's friends Cooper, Biggie, Fuzzbert, and the twins were busy playing squish ball with some of the other trolls, including Harper and her friends.

"Whoa!" Cooper yelled as he dodged another ball.

"The Great Harper winds up her paint ball surprise! She shoots...and she scores!" Harper cheered as she managed to hit Biggie in the back, splattering yellow paint on it. She managed to give the others some high-fives.

"Nice shot, Harper!" Satin complimented while her sister nodded.

"Yeah, keep that up and you'll be as good as Branch was!" Cooper bluntly said. The others halted at the mention of Branch's name.

"Cooper!" The twins faced him with irritation. Cooper lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

The twins only sighed sadly. "It's okay, Cooper. You didn't mean to. It's just isn't the same without him."

"But he'll come back, right?" Harper's friend Berry asked. "He always comes back."

"We hope so, little guy," Biggie hoped while gently patting his head. "Come on, let's keep playing."

The others reluctantly agreed with the big guy and resumed their game. For a few minutes more, they've continued playing with no worries. It wasn't long until Harper stopped, dropping her ball in the progress. Her ears picked up a familiar sound.

"Did you guys hear that?"

The other trolls stopped, wondering what she was talking about. "Hear what?" Biggie asked. A sudden roar was heard from beyond the village entrance followed by a whinny.

"That sounded like Sky," Chenille said, guessing the roar. Various more neighs were heard after the roar.

"And those sounded like horses," Harper assumed, hopping down from Cooper's back.

"Hey, why did you guys stop playing?" Aspen asking, rolling down on his skateboard. The other trolls shushed him which he quickly stopped talking, yet he wondered what was that all about.

Harper then cupped her mouth and shouted, "Branch?"

All the other trolls, including Alder, whom was passing by, looked on to the village entrance. When Harper called out Branch's name, they hoped that he would appear right in front of them, but no one came. No sound was heard either.

Alder sighed deeply and walked towards the young trolls. "Oh, Harper. It must have been a trick of the wind. I don't think it's..." But then he was suddenly interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Harper?"

This raised Harper's hope. "Branch? Branch! We're over here!" She called out again.

"I'm coming, guys. I'm here!"

The twins gasped happily, obviously recognizing their leader's voice anywhere. "I know that voice. It _is_ him!" Satin said while eagerly shaking her sister.

In an instant, Sky clearly flew overhead a familiar hill near the village entrance and following behind him was none other than Branch and Aura. Poppy, Guy, and the others arrived too and even the unicorn herd.

When Branch caught sight of his home and his friends, he instantly released all his bottled emotions and cried with an intense happiness. "I'M HOME!"

"BRANCH! Branch!" Harper cried happily as she ran towards him. Alder, Satin, Chenille, Biggie, and all the others gasped in shock but also with great joy. At the sound of Branch and the new arrivals, doors and windows flew opened as trolls appeared from their homes while those that were outside stopped their routines and gasped at the sight of Branch.

 _I can't stand the distance_  
 _I can't dream alone_  
 _I can't wait to see you_  
 _Yes, I'm on my way home_

Branch immediately hopped down from Aura and ran towards his people. Poppy, Guy, Smidge, DJ Suki, and Creek followed their friend eagerly wanting to join the reunion. "Harper! Satin, Chenille, Biggie, Cooper, Fuzzbert! My friends! Yes!"

"Branch!" Harper and the kids jumped into Branch's opened arms as he hugged them. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Harper repeatedly said, crying tears of joy. "You came back!" By then, all of the trolls arrived to welcome Branch and his new friends. Alder, however, ran back to get someone who will be extremely happy to see him.

"I'll always come back to you all!" Branch declared.

"Buddy!" Cooper tackled Branch, nuzzled his head with happy tears. "Branch, I missed you so much! I just love seeing your colors, your face, your ears, and everything about you! You're my favorite troll in the whole world! I love you, Branch!"

"Cooper! Sure miss your jolly smile and jokes!" Branch laughed as he noogied his head.

"Branch!" Biggie wrapped him in a bear hug, practically squeezing the poor troll. "Oh, Branch, I'm never gonna let you go! Never, never!"

"Ugh, Biggie... Branch can't breathe!" Branch struggled to breath. Biggie luckily lets him go which Branch exhaled deeply.

"Where's our favorite leader/ friend/model/...?" Satin proclaimed before Chenille interrupts her. "Can we just hug him already?!"

The twins and Branch eagerly hugged each other while all the other trolls surrounded them. Some giving him friendly pats on the back while others shaking his hands, hugging him, and even kissing him on his forehead.

"Everyone, I would like for you all to meet my new friends! Without them, I wouldn't be here today!" Branch introduced them to Poppy and the others. "They are Smidge, Creek, DJ Suki, my best brother Guy Diamond, and finally, Poppy, my one true love."

Poppy walked towards Branch, taking his hands and exchanging loving smiles. She pecked his cheek, showing everyone just how close they had become. Many trolls greeted them, welcoming them with friendly praises and words.

"And this is Aura, my trusted partner, along with my friend's partners and Aura's herd. They've helped me get back home," Branch presented Aura to everyone who were all amazed by the unicorns.

Branch was so happy to be back home to where he belongs with the people he loves. Never before has he been smothered in hugs and greetings from his family that he missed so much. This is no surprise to him considering that he's been gone for a few months.

"Branch?"

 _Now I know it's true_  
 _My every road leads to you_  
 _And in the hour of darkness_  
 _Your light gets me through_

Branch suddenly heard a warm voice he so deeply recognized. As he turned around, the crowd parted, allowing a familiar purple troll with turquoise hair to go through. When he caught sight before him, he couldn't keep his tears back. "Grandma!"

"Branch!" She cried back. Poppy and the Snack Pack smiled at the sweet reunion before him. She opened her arms, letting her beloved grandson to be wrapped into them. Both trolls cried into each other's shoulder as they hugged tightly. "Oh, my angel! I thought I'll never see you again!"

"I've told you that I'll return to you all," Branch said, letting his tears fall. He gently broke their embrace and solemnly stared at Rosiepuff's face. "I'm sorry that it took me so long. I should have come sooner. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Rosiepuff shook her head and cupped his cheek lovingly. "Branch, you've done more than any troll would have done at your age. What matters now is that you're here. And what's more, you've returned with your companions," she said as she glanced upon his new friends.

"These are my new friends and this is Poppy," he said, gently pulling her to him. "Poppy, this is my grandmother, Rosiepuff."

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Your grandson has told me all about you," Poppy greeted politely.

"It's so nice to meet you too. Oh, Branch, she's a beauty," Rosiepuff teased, making Branch blush. This cute action made Poppy giggle.

"She is. Poppy's more than that. She's...my heart," Branch demonstrated by kissing her cheek as she did before. Rosiepuff couldn't express her joy enough. Not only had her grandson come home, but he has found the perfect life partner.

Branch was happy, but as he looked around, he noticed that there's one face which he doesn't see. "Grandma, where's Dad?"

Rosiepuff's smile slightly frowned. "Your father is..."

"What?" Branch nervously wondered, hoping that nothing serious has happened while he was gone.

"We don't know where he is. He left this morning without leaving a note or anything. I thought that he wanted to be left alone in order to ease the pain of losing you, but even I am getting worried," Rosiepuff explained.

Branch looked around. Where would his father be? A place where he'd like to be alone yet feel some comfort. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "I think I might know exactly where he is."

* * *

Not far from the Glade Clan, the former leader Wood was on his knees in front of a familiar tombstone under the willow tree. Most of the time, he would travel to his mate's resting place for some alone time or to get rid of some discomfort. This place is so quiet and peaceful that only he, his mother, and Branch would regularly go here.

When he woke up this morning, he decided to come here again. He didn't bother to tell Rosiepuff about it considering that he needed to be alone, not to mention that it won't take him very long to return home, so no need to worry. He brought some new flowers for Primrose and placed them on her grave.

"Primrose, I know that I may not see you, but I hope that you might listen. I don't know if I'll ever recuperate of all the losses I've endured. Losing Dad when I was young was hard. Losing you when our own son was so young to be without his mother was painful. And then...losing Branch to the ogres...it darn near killed me," Wood sniffed, tears falling as he cried softly. "I know that you've told me that Branch was fine, but I give anything just to see him one last time. If I could have any wish, it is to have my son in my arms again, so that I will give him a great, big hug. Primrose, please pass this message to him for me. Let him know how much I love him."

Unbeknownst to Wood, a troll was walking slowly towards the hill while his back was turned. This troll stopped in his tracks and grinned when he saw Wood near his mate's grave. Wanting to notify his presence, the troll cupped his mouth and let out a low roar.

Wood gasped. That voice. It woke him up. He knew that roar. He had heard it before long ago. Only one troll does that. He stood up and nervously turned around, thinking that it wouldn't be him. But when he faced the troll...his eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. Down below the hill...it was Branch, alive and unharmed. Branch stood there with a bright smile, his eyes forming small tears. Could it be a dream? Is he really there? All these thought kept playing in Wood's head. Hoping to see if it was him, he only said one word.

"Branch."

"Father," Branch whispered. He couldn't wait for a response and he dashed ahead. "FATHER!"

That cry managed to awaken Wood. Seeing his son running towards him, Wood could only released all his bottled emotions as he, too, headed towards his son, overjoyed by his return. "Oh, Branch. I've worried about you so!"

"Dad!"

"My son, you're okay!" Wood came, his arms stretching out for his son. Branch jumped into his father's arms as they both fell to the grass, laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm so happy! I've thought about you all the time."

Rosiepuff, Poppy, and all the others arrived to see this heartwarming scene. They all followed Branch when he guessed where Wood was and they were right. In that moment, Rosiepuff had seen the years lift from her grandson. Branch was a child again, reunited with his dad. She was proud and happy to see her family together again and even bigger than before.

"I've missed you," Branch sniffed while hugging his dad.

Wood leaned forward to Branch and returned the hug, crying onto his shoulder with Branch returning the emotion and gesture. "I've missed you, too, Branch, and I love you."

"I love you too, dad!"

Both trolls cherished their embrace until Wood gently broke the hug. "Your mother told me in a dream that this day would come. That we all be together again as a family. It's a miracle."

"Yes, father. It _is_ a miracle," Branch agreed, wiping a tear from his father's face. Wood felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned to see Aura and Phantom. Branch chuckled. "Of course, I didn't come back alone. Dad, this is Aura, my partner and friend, and her father, Phantom. They're Phoenix's granddaughter and son respectively."

"Well, I'll be..." Wood smiled at the sight of them. "You're a rider just like your mother, aren't you?"

"Runs in the family," Branch shrugged. Poppy then gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Branch smiled upon seeing her. "Dad, this is Poppy," he presented her. "She is...the light of my life. My love."

Poppy blushed at his words. "Hello, Wood. I'm honored to meet the father of the Glade Clan leader. It's true what Branch said. I love him with all of my heart and he loves me."

"So, dad, I've decided that she'll be my side, sharing the leadership title with me and help protect our clan together. I'm asking for your blessing," Branch sincerely said while taking Poppy's hand lovingly.

Wood smiled tenderly and placed his hands on Branch and Poppy's shoulder. "You don't need to ask me that for I can clearly see how much you two love each other. You've helped my son get back home, Poppy, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Of course I will grant your blessing. I only wish your mother would be here to see this, Branch."

"I'm sure she is," Branch nodded. Rosiepuff came to them with Creek, DJ Suki, Smidge and Guy Diamond. "These are the rest of our new friends. I would like for them to join our clan. Our family. Especially Guy Diamond whom I deeply care as a brother. Can he stay with us, Father, as will the rest of us?"

"You know, I always wanted a big family," Rosiepuff added.

Wood chuckled and nodded. "I see no reason why not. Welcome to the family, everyone!"

Guy Diamond and the rest jumped in a group hug as Poppy, Branch, Rosiepuff, and the rest of the snack pack, including Aura and Phantom, joined in as well. They laughed and shed happy tears as their reunion had created a great, big, happy family. Aura neighed, as did Phantom and Bella, rearing up on their hind legs while they celebrated their happiness.

"Let's ride!" Branch shouted as he hopped on Aura. Poppy and her friends did the same. Bella and Phantom, having come to like Branch and his clan, came towards Rosiepuff and Wood and offered them a ride. With smiles on their faces, they got on their new unicorn friends and joined the group.

Even Branch's friends Cooper, Biggie, the twins, and Fuzzbert each got on their very own unicorns. Both Satin and Chenille's unicorns are female and matched the twins personalities. Their colors are different though for Satin's unicorn is salmon colored with a teal mane and tail and chartreuse eyes while Chenille's was lavender with teal mane and tail and violet eyes. The girls decided to name them Petal and Violet.

Biggie managed to get himself a beautiful mare that's spring green except for a one white foot, magenta mane and tail, and yellow eyes. He named her Cupcake because of her sweet nature.

Cooper's unicorn was a red coated stallion with a pale golden muzzle and forehead, an orange mane and tail, and green eyes. Rocket was his new name after Cooper's love for pyrotechnics.

And finally, Fuzzbert's was a stallion that has a marigold coat, periwinkle markings on his legs, an indigo mane and tail, and light blue eyes. Even though nobody heard him clearly, they understood when Fuzzbert chose the name Dune like the sand dune.

With Branch, Poppy, Wood, and Rosiepuff leading them, every unicorn galloped off along with the Glade clan.

 _You run like the river_

 _You shine like the sun_

 _Yeah!_

 _ _You fly like an eagle_  
 _You are the one__

Branch, Poppy, and Guy Diamond had led Aura, Fireworks, and Star up the little hill which overlook a valley near their lake while Wood, Rosiepuff, and the rest of the trolls led their new unicorn friends down the valley to graze the grass. The three trolls enjoyed watching the clear sky, the lake, a waterfall beyond the lake, and the whole land before them.

Aura and Fireworks shared a loving nuzzle while Branch and Poppy shared another kiss which Guy smiled upon. Guy Diamond was happy not only in having his friends back, but that he also has a new home and family, especially a brother in Branch. Once they finished their kiss, Branch slung his arms around his new brother and mate.

 _I've seen every sunset_  
 _And with all that I've learned_

The three also managed to see Sky flying overhead, waving at the dragon with smiles which he responded back with a friendly bellow. Branch breathed in the clear fresh air of his land and then turned to the clouds where he discovered a group of white clouds shaped like the trolls. Trolls that are happy and free just like he and his family should be.

There's no doubt about it. He is finally home where he belongs and be with the people he loves so dearly.

 _Oh, it's to you I will always, always return_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Just one more little bonus chapter to go!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit: "I will Always Return" by Bryan Adams**

 **Neomoon585**


	18. A New Life

**Well, here it is, everyone! The final chapter of Branch: Troll of the Wildglades. This was a fun adventure to read and write, but now we've reached its end. I would like to thank all the people who've read, favored, and reviewed this story, making it one of my top stories a huge success! Thank you and I hope to see you in my future stories.  
**

 **Enjoy the finale!**

 **Reby Montana - True. The snack pack deserves to be together and with a family that loves them. Yeah, I felt the feels and the joy. Save the best reunion for last, I always say. I thought that since the herd will now be close to the clan, why not? With both worlds together, they have a life of fun, adventure, and even love for all years to come.  
**

 **mikaela2015 - I'll try to, despite my job keeping me busy.**

 **Black Raider - Aww! Thanks. But wait til you see another cute scene. Yeah, I knew someone will have notice that. It's one of my favorite movies and yes, it always makes me cry as well.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Thanks for the tip. Yep, it's a happy ending for everyone, for both troll and animal.  
**

 **TheSnackPack - Then you're absolutely right, my friend. Yeah, I'm glad it all turn out okay for everyone.  
**

* * *

 **Branch: Troll of the Wildglades  
**

 **Chapter 18: A New Life  
**

* * *

 **-Two Months Later-  
**

Branch had enjoyed the rest of his days for the next two months since his return to the clan. And with Poppy, Aura, and the rest of the Snack Pack by his side, life couldn't have been better.

Since then, there have been some changes to the clan. For one thing, the unicorn herd are practically neighbors to the clan and their friendship has grown, thanks to Branch and Aura. Another thing is that most trolls now has a unicorn partner to ride or to hang out with. There's even a new troll veterinarian to take care of the animals in case of any health problems. But luckily, there hasn't been one yet.

The unicorns has been a blessing to the clan. Even Wood and Rosiepuff enjoyed the company of Phantom and Bella by their side.

Meanwhile, Branch and Poppy were flying on Sky through the air. Below them were the Snack Pack on their unicorns trying to beat Sky in a race. "Look out, Guy Diamond! First place is ours!" Poppy hollered to Guy Diamond.

"HA! Not if Star has anything to say about it," Guy said, urging Star to go faster. "Let's go, girl!"

"Sounds like a challenge, Sky. An easy one," Branch smirked which Sky agreed with a grin. "Ya! Come on, buddy!"

"Go, Echo! Go!" DJ Suki urged her stallion, too. The others mimicked their leaders and raced ahead through the trees, but Sky, being a dragon and an expert in flying, zoomed ahead, leaving the trolls on the ground in the dust. Sky landed on top of a hill which the couple hopped off in time to see the others catching up.

"So, Mr. Snail Speed, who's gonna eat their words?" Branch taunted at Guy Diamond who was catching his breath along with Star.

"Oh, come on, Branch. You know that Sky will always have an advantage over us. There's no one who could outrun him," Guy panted.

Poppy and Branch chuckled. "That may be true, but the only who could match his pace would be Aura. Speaking of which, it's a good thing we're here. I wanted to go check on her anyway," Branch said. He then came to Sky who lowered his head to him. Branch gently patted his cheek. "Thanks, bud. Go on and enjoy your day while it's still young." Sky moaned happily and after giving Branch a goodbye lick, Sky left the trolls as he flew away into the wild with the trolls waving farewell below.

"I love Sky, but I miss Fireworks and Aura," Poppy admitted. Branch nodded. The two trolls walked up the hill where they saw Phantom's herd grazing while some of the unicorns were galloping around for fun. Guy Diamond, DJ Suki, Creek, and the rest let their unicorns run along with the herd as they watched them join their friends in the herd.

"You know, the grass always looks greener with each time we've come here," Poppy sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

"I think you may be right, Poppy," Biggie agreed.

The trolls walked down towards the herd, carefully making sure that they don't scare the herd. Even though the herd already knows them, there are some unicorns who are still wild and cautious. "I hope they're okay, Branch. I mean with what Aura is going through now, I mean," Poppy said worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry that much, Poppy. Aura is as brave as she is strong. I know her and you know Fireworks. He won't leave her side, just like I wouldn't leave yours," he took her hand for emphasis. Poppy smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek which he enjoys. He didn't mind that his friends were there. They all know how close they are.

"Still, I wouldn't mind seeing them again," Poppy admitted.

"Well, look no further because there they are," Creek pointed ahead with a smile.

Branch and Poppy smiled once they saw their unicorns. "Fireworks! Aura!" Fireworks, upon seeing Poppy, happily trotted over to greet her as she patted him. Aura, however, walked slowly towards Branch due to her heavy belly. Believe or not, Aura is heavily pregnant with Firework's foal.

Branch and Poppy found out about this news when the veterinarian gave them their monthly check up. The vet discovered her pregnancy considering that unicorns don't exactly have two hearts, which gave her the diagnostic of Aura's pregnancy. The two riders were happy and proud of their unicorns, but not surprised because of the deep bond they've shared.

For the next two months, Branch and Poppy had let Aura and Fireworks stay with the herd so that their foal could be born in the wild. And unlike regular horses, unicorn pregnancies are shorter, being at least a couple of months due for their magic abilities.

Branch gently hugged her neck which Aura returned by lowering her head over Branch's shoulder. "Hey, girl. How you've been?" Aura snorted cooly, as if saying 'well, you know, the usual. Waiting for my baby to arrive.' Branch rubbed her cheek. "Yeah, I bet it's hard, knowing that you can't run until Junior's out. But I promise we'll go riding as soon as you're fit and ready."

"And even though Fireworks can let me ride, I couldn't bare of making him leave Aura behind, especially when she's due any day now," Poppy added, combing through Fireworks' mane. "You're going to be a proud papa, aren't you, boy?" Fireworks gently nuzzled her, making her giggle. "Just think, a new member running around in their herd."

"Well, then I better start thinking of foal names," Satin declared. "If it's a boy, Prince. If it's a girl, Princess. It's easier to remember since they're similar."

"Yeah, I don't think Aura or even Branch agrees with those names. Sounds more of a title than a name," Chenille discussed with her sister.

"All I know is that foals are so cute when they're first born. They got the spindliest, wobbliest little legs," Poppy squealed. "I remember when Fireworks was a foal. Such the cutest thing ever and still is to me!"

"Oh, Poppy, you think every baby is cute," Guy Diamond said.

"Well, it's true!"

"So, when's the foal going to be born?" Smidge asked.

"We can't rush these things," Branch said. "Rosiepuff told me that unicorns have foals in the wild every day. We just have to hope for the best."

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Poppy said worriedly.

Branch understood her. Even though births are natural, there's no guarantee that it will always go well. He looked to the sky and saw the sun starting to set. "It's getting late, guys. We should head back home."

"Yeah. Come on, Branch. You and Poppy can come home with me and DJ," Guy offered to give them a ride.

Branch smiled as he then faced the unicorn couple. "We'll see you again soon, my friends. Fireworks, if anything goes wrong, come and get me, alright?" Fireworks chuffed in agreement. He patted Fireworks and then turned to Aura with a caring yet concern look. He stretched his hand towards her cheek, gently stroking it. "I hope you get a good night's sleep tonight, girl. Be careful now. I'll be praying for you and for your baby. I'll see you soon, ok?" Aura softly smiled as a mother does to her child. Branch hugs her neck as she lowered her head, returning the gesture and emotion. "Love you, Aura." Aura chuffs back, replying that she loves him too. They broke the hug and Branch waved farewell before returning to the Snack Pack. As Poppy hopped on Echo with DJ Suki, Branch hopped on Star with Guy Diamond and they all left the valley as they made the trip home.

The Snack Pack rode along, making conversation between them. Poppy noticed Branch looking back from where they came, looking worried. She broke the silence. "You're worried about Aura, aren't you, Branch?"

"Is it that noticeable?" Branch blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, you care about Aura. I think it's truly sweet, just like you," Poppy kindly said. Branch chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "She'll be fine. She has her mate with her. Fireworks will protect her, and if anything happens, he'll come to you right away. He knows where we live."

"I hope so, Poppy. I hope so."

In just a short time, they were back home in the village. The sun had already set, making room for a night with the clear full moon and bright stars. Biggie, Satin, Chenille, Fuzzbert, and Cooper said their goodbyes for the day and headed off to their homes. As the rest reached Branch's pod, Poppy and Branch hopped down as did the rest of their friends.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I bet I can sleep for a month," Smidge yawned as she stretched. "Night, every troll!"

"Night, Smidge," Poppy said as Smidge entered her new pod up a tree.

DJ Suki yawned. "Better get back to my cozy arm chair before I- (Snore)."

"SUKI!" Guy cried out, waking her up.

"Ah! I'm awake!" She shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'll take her to her place before she ends up in sleep mode again," Creek offered as he helped DJ go up to her pod before he goes to his own. "Sweet dreams, everyone and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Good night, you two," Branch said. "Ready for bed?"

"But I'm not...(yawn) ...a bit sleepy. We never get to stay up as late as we want," Guy Diamond pouted.

Branch laughed. "Well, even dragons and wild beasts need their full sleep," He said as he then noogied Guy Diamond's head while they laughed. Poppy chuckled as well, seeing how happy they were now that the three of them are family. "Come on. We don't want to be tired for tomorrow, don't we? Tomorrow's a brand new day for adventure."

The three trolls entered Branch's pod where they had a little snack before heading to their rooms. When Guy and Poppy became part of the family, Branch, with the help from both Rosiepuff and Wood, made a spare room for Guy Diamond right next to his own while Poppy stayed with Branch, now that they're a couple.

"Goodnight, brother," Guy softly said with a yawn.

"Back at you, brother," Branch replied as Guy entered his room to sleep.

"And now it's our turn," Poppy hugged his arm lovingly.

"Saving the best the last," Branch said before Poppy gave him a kiss on the cheek. But Branch cupped her cheek and connected his lips with hers, wanting to give her a proper kiss. "The leader's girl deserves better."

"That I do," Poppy agreed, hugging him which he gladly returned before they went to their room before hopping to bed.

* * *

It was nearly dawn. The sky was a mixture between the colors bluish black and purple, the stars were disappearing one by one for the day, and the moon was starting to go down before the sun could begin rising. The whole village was quiet with its people still sleeping, except for one troll.

Branch had awoken earlier than usual, not because he was a early riser, but he just couldn't sleep. Beside him was Poppy, still resting so peacefully on her side. She snored lightly with her blanket over her and her hair a tad bit messy. Branch really enjoys watching her sleep lately. So peaceful, so graceful, like a rose waiting to bloom. She was his whole world which brought back memories from when they were at her village.

Memories of them first meeting which was kind of a bad start, making him chuckle slightly. Then when they swam in the water before declaring their love for each other. And then the horrible memories where the ogres attacked and Poppy got hurt as a result. He thought he had lost her forever until they were miraculously reunited again. Just the thought of a life without her gave him chills. He gently ran his fingers over her cheek, moving some stray hairs from her face. He leaned down over and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered to her as Poppy slightly stirred before going back to a peaceful sleep.

He then pushes the blanket off of him and rose from the bed. He grabbed his green and brown robe from the hook on the door and put it on, strapping the rope around his waist and then quietly walked out of the room. He heard his family snoring from their rooms and hoped he didn't waked them up. He slowly and silently tiptoed past Guy Diamond's room which he heard him mumbling in his sleep. "Glitter..." he mumbled before snoring. Even in his sleep, his voice sounded auto-toned. Then Branch moved past Rosiepuff's room where she slept peacefully. Finally, he walked past Wood's room where the green troll snored in his sleep, his arm dangling on the side of his bed which Branch noticed from the crack on the door. Branch continued on until he reached the door leading outside. Taking one last look behind him, he walked out the door.

Branch walked through the village without making a sound, carefully looking around for anything out of the ordinary. There wasn't a soul in sight, given that everyone else is still sleeping. He managed to reach the village entrance where he headed off towards the one place he hadn't been in a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the herd, Phantom was watching the land along with Fireworks. As they glanced to the rest of the unicorns, they quickly noticed that they all started gathering around in a circle, surrounding a downed unicorn. The two stallions headed towards them, wondering what was the commotion.

As they neared the circle, they heard many uneasy whinnies coming from the other unicorns. Fireworks walked ahead and when he reached the center, his eyes widened. On the ground, his mate, Aura, lay panting, neighing sharply from pain. She is about to give birth to their foal. However, she groaned and has trouble breathing. Something must be wrong.

Phantom and Fireworks were becoming worried for her condition, yet they don't know what to do. However, Fireworks realized what he could do: go get help. And he knows who to get. Telling Phantom to watch over her, Fireworks then turned and galloped in a blazing speed towards the troll village.

* * *

It wasn't long until Branch had reached a familiar willow tree on top of a hill. He stood facing his dear mother's grave where he read the words engraved on her wooden tombstone. He sat down with his legs crossed, staring her grave in deep thought. He breathed the fresh morning air and sighed deeply, enjoying the soft night breeze that went through him.

Tightly holding his necklace, he began to speak as if his mother was there, listening to him. "Mom, I hope that you can hear me. I didn't had a chance to thank you for all the courage, support, advice, and love that you've given me lately. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be home right now with all my loving friends and family," he said softly. "I only wish you were still here with us. I'm sure Poppy will love you and I'm sure you already love her." Thinking he was alone, he didn't notice someone approaching behind him.

"Branch?"

A voice slightly started him, but as he turned around, he saw Poppy with a blue blanket over her shoulders, looking very concerned for Branch. "Poppy?" He asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping."

"So did I, but when you weren't in your bed, I began to get worried. So I went looking for you and then I found you here which I thought you might be," Poppy said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I just couldn't sleep," Branch admitted. Poppy then came over to him, wrapping Branch with her blanket, huddling themselves closer.

"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course," Branch answered. "I just came here to have a little moment with my mother."

Poppy looked ahead and saw Primrose's grave. She carefully read the words, feeling sad for Branch. She remembered when he told her of what had happened to her and how he and the others had to live without her. "Oh, Branch. I'm so sorry for your loss and also, I'm sorry for following you. I didn't know that you wanted to be alone."

"No. It is alright, Poppy. I just did not hear you following me," Branch assures her as he returns to stare at the grave.

"Your mother...I know what happened to her," Poppy revealed. "You've told me before. She gave her life for you and your father, didn't she?" She saw him nod. "I understand what you went through. I share your loss and pain."

"Yes," Branch said solemnly.

Poppy notices him feeling down. "I am bothering you when you want to grieve. I'll leave you alone then," she said, wishing to leave him alone. However, as she began to walk away, he suddenly stops her by gently grabbing her hand.

"No, Poppy. Wait. Don't go," Branch manages to say. "It's true that I am sad that my mother's gone and I mourn her. But that's in the past. I am not alone as I thought I was. I have learned to move on and received many great things in return, especially you," Branch said softly, earning a smile from Poppy. "I just wish that you could have met her. She would have loved you."

"I didn't know her before. But from what you've told me, I know her now. Then again, I already know her from you. Just by knowing you, I know the kind of troll she was. Brave, caring, loyal, and kind," She hugged his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm certain your mother is proud of you. I should know because we are."

Branch was surprised to hear that. "Really?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes. She lives in you. Just as my parents lives in me. As long as we remember our loved ones, they will never truly be gone." Branch smiled as small tears were forming. Poppy then wiped them away with her hand. "From here on, I'll always be with you."

Branch nodded. "Thank you, Poppy. You truly know how to make me smile."

Poppy beamed as his words. She then got up and started picking some flowers such as daisies and tulips around the hill. She gathered them together like a bouquet and when she's done, she then gently placed them over Primrose's grave. "This is a way to show my respect for her as well as my thanks. The thanks for bringing you into my life."

Branch felt his heart filled with love and happiness for what she did. She truly is the best thing in her life. "Thank you, Poppy, for everything." They both stared at each other and then looked to the sky. It was clearing up, the sun was beginning to show any moment.

"We should head back," Poppy said.

"Yeah," he agreed and then smirked. "But I want something in return."

Poppy was confused at first, but then got the idea and smiled. She began to lean over as they both touched their lips for a kiss which they both savored each second. Suddenly, a sharp yet familiar neigh interrupted their session.

"Fireworks?" Poppy gasped, recognizing her stallion's neighs. The two trolls stood up and saw Fireworks galloping towards them with a panicked look. He walked in a circle, neighing frantically.

"Something's wrong," Branch noticed as he got up towards him.

"Branch!" Branch heard his friends' cries. The Snack Pack arrived on their unicorns. Each one of them wore their pajamas or robes, indicating that they had just woken up.

"What's going on?" DJ Suki, wearing her pajamas that consists of baggy, purple pants and a white tank top, asked while she tied her hair.

"Fireworks came to the village and woke us all up, probably looking for you," Creek, wearing his purple and light blue robe, explained while combing his hair.

"And it's still dark out," Biggie whined. He wore his light blue pajamas with an eye mask over his eyes.

"Biggie, you still have your eye mask on," Branch pointed out.

Biggie felt the mask and then took it off. "Oh, that's better. Thanks, Branch."

"I need my beauty sleep," Chenille complained.

"Tell me about it," Smidge muttered.

"Easy for you, Smidge. No one cares what _you_ look like!" The blue twin argued.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be good or important," Satin said as she cleaned her face off her green makeup mask. "I was mid-exfoliation. Mid-Exfoliation!"

"Fireworks, what's wrong?" Branch asked. Fireworks then started pulling Branch from his robe, almost dragging him from his feet. "Whoa, hold on, boy. Hold on. He wants us to follow him."

"Are you sure? Should we alert your dad?" Guy Diamond asked.

"I don't think Fireworks can't wait. Something must be really wrong for him to act like this," Poppy added. The other trolls noticed Firework pawing at the ground impatiently as if he was urging the others to hurry. "I say we go now."

"Agreed," Branch nodded and they both hopped on Fireworks.

"We're coming with you!" Guy Diamond said, getting on Star. The others hopped on their unicorns. "Fireworks is family and families stick together and look after their own."

Branch smiled at their loyalty and willingness to help. "Okay, let's go. Lead the way, Fireworks!"

Fireworks neighed, rearing up on his hind legs and galloped away with the others following him.

* * *

The unicorns and their riders galloped from the village and through the trees until they finally arrived to the herd. The troll saw that the other unicorns were worried and restless, each one neighing loudly. Aura still lay on her side in the center, breathing heavily from labor.

"It's Aura!" Branch cried as he hopped down. He saw her pained look. "She must be giving birth. I must go to her."

"Be careful, Branch. The horses looked like they're about to attack or cause a stampede to protect her," Poppy said.

"But what do we do?" Guy Diamond asked.

"There's only one obvious choice. We have to get to Aura," Branch said, determined to help his partner. As he slowly walked towards the herd, one blue unicorn saw him and proceeded to attack him. Branch gasped at the sight of the oncoming stallion, but luckily, Phantom came to his rescue. He reared up his legs and neighed sharply, stopping the blue unicorn in his tracks. He snorted, glaring at the stallion, telling him to back off. The blue unicorn glared until he back away, letting Phantom to pass.

"Branch, are you okay?" Poppy said, hugging him.

"What's happening?" Biggie wondered.

"I'm okay. Phantom is going to get us through," Branch said. Phantom led the way. The trolls followed him while their unicorns walked beside them, protecting them from any harm. The trolls looked around nervously and noticed the herd getting frantic for Aura's condition.

"They must be worried about Aura," DJ Suki whispered.

"I don't blame them. She is their friend, not to mention their leader's daughter," Creek added.

"Well, they're not the only ones who are worried for her," Satin said. She referred to Branch, Phantom, and Fireworks. Aura has more family members than anyone in her herd. "Even I'm getting worried."

Branch managed to see Aura and gasped. "AURA!" The trolls ran up to her while their unicorns gave them some space and protection. "I'm here, Aura. I'm here. Show me what's wrong," Branch softly whispered as he petted her head. Creek then began to carefully feel her pregnant belly. "Creek, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Creek then sighed heavily. "The foal is breech." The others were confused by what he said. "It means the foal is facing the wrong direction. He or she is gonna need to be turned before they can be born."

"Should I go get the vet?" Guy Diamond offered.

"There's no time! And the herd won't probably let her through," DJ Suki explained as they watched the herd neighing and pawing the ground anxiously. Aura let out another loud neigh as she felt pain in her.

"It looks like we have to do it ourselves," Creek said, removing his robe to avoid getting it dirty.

"Are you sure, Creek?" Branch asked.

"I grew up with River as did Poppy, Guy DJ, and Smidge with their unicorns. We know a thing or two about them. Besides, it's the least we can do to help you after all you've done for us. You gave us a home and a family," Creek explained. "Trust me."

Branch, worried about Aura, decided to let him try. "Okay, I trust you. All of you."

"So what do we do?" Poppy asked.

"Branch, you, Poppy, and Fireworks try to comfort Aura and keep her calm by holding her head. She mustn't feel any discomfort while I help her," Creek ordered. "Satin, Chenille, get some water from the lake. The others, try to keep a look out and help protect Aura any way you can."

The trolls began to work. The twins went to fetch some water while Branch and Poppy stroke Aura's head, saying comforting words. Branch even lets her head rest on his lap. "It's okay, girl. We're here," Branch said. She let out a sharp whinny when she felt Creek working to turn her foal.

The herd were getting close, intending to charge. However, Phantom, Star, and the other unicorns formed a barrier in front of the trolls, preventing the herd from getting closer to them.

"Shh. It's okay, Aura. You're gonna be okay. I hope," Branch said softly.

"We brought the water!" The twin rushed in with a wooden bowl filled with water. They poured a little water on Guy Diamond's cupped hands for him to give some to Aura. Aura drank the water which helped her a little.

"Okay, just a little longer," Creek said. "I've got him all turned around now. Branch, get ready. Keep Aura calm if you can."

Branch nodded as Poppy then came to Creek's side. "Here, use my blanket. Here you go." She set the blanket for the foal.

"Okay, Poppy, ready?" Creek asked her which she answered with a nod. "Pull!" The two trolls managed to grab the foal's forelegs. Branch kept Aura calm as she began delivering the foal. The pain was unbearable but she kept on pushing. "Almost there!" Creek and Poppy pulled and pulled until finally, they fell backwards.

Creek shook his head and as Poppy rose up, she felt some weight on her lap. She looked down and gasped. On her lap was the newborn foal. It was a beautiful colt gifted with Aura's coat being midnight blue with some silver patches and Fireworks's red mane and tail. "I got him!"

The baby foal let out a whinny which both Branch and Aura heard. Branch happily gasped as Aura raised her head happily, all her pain gone and her heart filled with joy.

Branch walked towards Poppy as she gently placed the colt on the ground. When he opened his eyes, they were teal like his mother's eyes. "He's beautiful. Just like his mom."

"And with handsome hair like his dad," Poppy added as she and Branch hugged each other.

"Oh, look at the little guy," Cooper cooed.

"So tiny!" Chenille cried.

"Oh my troll! He's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Satin said, hugging the colt.

The trolls heard Aura getting up and they left the baby so that the mother could get to her newborn. Aura then began licking her baby which her son responded with a happy nuzzle. She then helped her foal get on his new legs and then she walked away. When the foal began to walk, he stumbled and fell. Luckily, Fireworks came to him and helped him up again, giving his son more comforting nuzzles. The foal then galloped towards Aura as the herd happily welcomed the newest member.

"I love him!" Poppy squealed.

"Creek, that was amazing! Thank you," Branch patted his back.

"Yeah, it was and Aura and her foal are okay," Creek said, feeling appreciated and proud for what he had did.

"Look at him go. He's gonna be a fast stallion when he grows up. Fast as the wind," Guy Diamond beamed.

"Yeah, but he's gentle. Like a little breeze in the morning air," Biggie added.

Aura and Fireworks came to the trolls, feeling grateful for all the help. She nuzzled Branch as Fireworks licked Creek, making him laugh. "You're welcome," the purple troll replied.

"I'm so proud of you, Aura. You're gonna be a great mother to your son," Branch petted her.

"Say, her son's gonna need a name," Smidge realized.

"Actually, I already know what to name him."

"Let me guess. Little Branch?" DJ Suki teased.

"Sparky? Blaze?" Poppy added.

Branch shook his head. He knows what to name him. "Breeze," He said. "Because he's fast and gentle like the breeze." The others liked the idea, even Fireworks and Aura liked the idea. The foal neighed happily for his new name and nuzzles Branch in return, making him chuckle. "Welcome to the world, Breeze. I am Branch, your mother's rider, and this is Poppy, your father's rider. And these are our friends and their unicorns. We're happy that you came to our family and you're lucky to be born in this family. Maybe someday, you, too, might have your very own rider. But until then, enjoy your life of freedom and love."

Breeze neighed and bounced around, greeting the others before returning to his mother. Aura came to Branch and turned her back to him. She wants him to ride her once again, now that Breeze is born.

"Are you sure, girl?" Branch asked. She chuffs surely. Branch smiled and hopped on her. "One more ride wouldn't hurt. How about it, guys?"

Poppy and the others cheered as she got on Fireworks, Guy on Star, DJ Suki on Echo, Smidge on Bullet, Cooper on Rocket, Fuzzbert on Dune, Biggie on Cupcake, Creek on River, and Satin and Chenille on Petal and Violet. Poppy was beside Branch and faced him with a smile. "I'm glad to be here and with you, Branch."

"I know. Me too. Now, how about we finish our session?" He smirked. She smiled and they kissed without a care in the world. Once they're done, they all rode off across the valley, feeling the morning wind and the sun's rays beaming across the land.

Branch was never happier than he is now. Aura is a mother now, Breeze is happily enjoying his first day of life, Poppy and Guy Diamond are a part of his family, and he was surrounded by all the people he cherish and love. As he and his family rode across the Wildglades, he thought of what future might lie ahead of him. Whatever happens, he will always be with the people he loves and they'll forever be free.

* * *

 _ **"I have now lived in my happy home with my new family for months now. My strength and spirits remained strong from that day forward. Poppy and her friends promised that we will always be together for the rest of our lives. Our troubles are over and we are at home. Often, I imagined that I was still a little boy, together with my mother where nothing will ever separate us again, ever.**_

 _ **Now, I roamed the Wildglades with both my clan and our unicorn friends. Forever we will stay in our home where my family, our children, and their children will always be free."**_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!  
**

 **Once again, I would like to thank to everyone whom had positively commented to my story. I hope to see you all for my next stories. Anyway, thank you all, especially:**

 **Reby Montana**

 **Black Raider**

 **mikaela2015**

 **riverajocabed1**

 **GirlFish**

 **shadowbelle**

 **MowsTrap**

 **kibaschick**

 **TheSnackPack**

 **mlpfanceline1**

 **Atomochi**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
